Ups, Downs, and All Arounds
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Xana's becoming more of a threat to humanity and to Aelita. As he is, Odd is beginning to worry if she's strong enough to face him. Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich are struggling as their friendship becomes more. Then, Yumi's father comes back. ON HIATUS
1. Enemies

All righty then. Yes, this is my first Code Lyoko story ever written. I really miss that show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This is going to be one of those ongoing stories, that which go through everyday life. It really won't have one point about it. I'm only telling you this because I hate it when people summarize it like an ongoing story, but all it is is a 10 chapter story about everyday life. Oh, and some parts of this do not belong to me, they belong to Ante Films (the producer of Code Lyoko)

Pairings: Okay, if anyone has read my profile, you know I'm a big hater of JeremyAelita pairings. So, the pairings are: UlrichYumi, OddAelita, maybe JeremyOC. Sorry to disappoint any of you JeremyAelita or OddSam fans. Also, it may seem a little OddYumi at the beginning, but, that'll change. (If you can't tell by now, I really like odd!)

O – O – O – O – O – O

Odd Della-Robbia sat on the bench outside of Kadic Junior High, which was a private school located in France. He cradled his head in his hands. He had been here for an entire month, and hadn't managed to make any new friends. Sure, there was his roommate, Ulrich, who showed him around his first day, but he was too quiet, and he was always hanging around with a weird 11 year old named Jeremie.

Ulrich was the school jock, quiet kid, and heartthrob all in one. He played soccer without sweating. And yet, he made all the girls swoon whenever he walked by. His chocolate colored brown hair matched his eyes. If you weren't friends with him, you rarely heard him speak.

Odd, on the other hand, was outgoing and very happy. Odd wasn't a great student, and he didn't play sports very well, but he was fun to be around, and he played a mean guitar. His purple splotch in the middle of his overly gelled blonde hair matched his almost entirely purple out fit.

Jeremie was your basic nerd. He wore glasses, and high waters. He was smart, which made him skip a grade. But what was the strangest, was that Odd could here him sometimes talking to his lap top. This is why Odd tried to stay away from him.

Odd's only friend was his dog, Kiwi. They weren't supposed to have animals on campus, but Ulrich was nice enought to keep his mouth shut. He sighed. As he looked around, everyone seemed to have a friend they could talk to. Even the school jerk, Sissi, had her friends to talk to. Odd was a nice guy; it was just that there was no one looking for a**_ best_** friend. Until…

He saw the bus drive up that had brought him here when he had come from the US. (My own fact) So that meant some new kid was coming here! Odd felt like he was going to burst when the doors opened. But when he saw it was a girl, his hopes fell. He was looking for a boy. Someone who you can tell things to without them getting grossed out.

Odd shrugged. Right now, he was looking for anyone to talk to. When he saw her, he was kind of surprised she wasn't American like him. Most kids here were either French or American. She was Japanese!

Odd saw her smile to the bus driver as he pulled her one piece of luggage out. She then looked down at a piece of paper. Her chin length black hair that was hanging in her eyes seemed to protect her from the rest of the world. He then realized that everyone was looking at her. She then realized it. She took her head out of the paper and looked around. She scowled, then looked at the paper again.

Odd looked behind her, and saw that Ulrich kid playing baseball with Theo. The next thing odd realized was that Ulrich had hit the ball that was aiming straight for the new girl. He jumped up.

"Look out," she shouted. She turned her head and saw the baseball. Odd then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backward, causing them both to fall down.

Odd looked at her. She gave him a small smile. She stood up, and offered him a hand up.

He grabbed it, and once he was up, he brushed himself off. He then put his hand out and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, my name is Odd," he said, hoping she'd take the hand.

She grabbed it and shook his hand.. "I'm Yumi. Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me out there," she said quietly.

Odd bowed. She gave a small laugh. "So, who was that?" she said, pointing to Ulrich.

"Oh, that's Ulrich. He's my roommate. We don't talk very much, though," Odd said, his face falling.

Yumi saw it. She then sensed Odd must not be talked to a lot. "Ugh, seems like a jerk. Wait until I get my hands on him," she sneered. Odd opened his eyes widely, as he saw her make a fist.

"Oookay then. Is there anything else you need help with?" Odd said nervously, hoping to get off the subject of Yumi beating Ulrich up.

"Actually, I need to get to the principal office. I have no idea where it is," she said, blushing.

Odd felt like cheering. Finally, someone needed his help, or, just wanted company. "Well then, I would be pleased to take you there, Yumi," he said.

She grabbed her rolling suitcase. "Gee, thanks," she said as they began to walk toward the office.

When they got to the office, Odd led her in. "Mr. Delmas, she was looking for you outside," Odd said before he backed up toward the doors and Yumi walked up.

"Ah, Miss Ishiyama, so good to see you. I hope your parents are well in their new home. I'd really love to talk, but I've got so many things to do. So, here's your dorm key, class schedule and map. I'll get an experienced 7th grader to bring you to your classes."

When Odd heard this, he perked up. "OOOH, OOOH, let me do it! I'll do it," he said as he sort of jumped up and down.

Yumi smiled. Mr. Delmas sighed, then said, "Okay. Are you in the same classes, though?" Odd walked up, and looked at her schedule. He then nodded. (I know in the cartoon, Yumi is a year older, but, I think it'll just be easier if all of them were in the same grade.)

"Well, then that's that. Odd will show you around tomorrow, bring you to the classes you have together. So, have a nice day, and I'll see you around." He said as he sat back down. Yumi grabbed her things, and walked out with Odd.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Odd brought her to her dorm. Yumi slid the little card through. It opened easily, and Yumi found herself in a small empty room. She started to step in, but then turned to Odd and smiled.

"I really want to thank you for all that you're helping me with. But…there's one more thing I need to know…" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"And what would that be?" Odd said grinning.

"I need to know where the café is for dinner," she said as her milky complexion reddened.

"Well, that happens to be my favorite place in the entire school. I'll come get you around 6:30 and we'll walk there," Odd said.

"Thanks a lot, Odd," She said with a smile before she shut the door. For the first time in Odd's schooling here except a mealtimes, he actually felt happy.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Odd pulled his sneakers on around 6:15 after he fed Kiwi. Ulrich hadn't been here all day. Odd was pretty happy about that. He quickly got up, and walked out, making sure he locked the door on the way out.

He walked to the other part of the dormitory. When he reached Yumi's dorm, he knocked on the door softly. Yumi quickly opened it.

"Hi," Odd said giving a small wave.

Yumi locked her door and said, "Hi." She then waited for Odd to lead the way to the Cafeteria.

Once they got there, they st down together, and began to eat.

"So, are you're parents still in Japan?" Odd asked between mouthfuls.

Yumi swallowed and shook her head. "No, they live a block away." Odd nodded. "So, where are you from, Odd."

"Actually, I'm from the USA. I lived in Florida my whole life until about 3 months ago. My parents just decided to send me here, and **_poof_**, here I am," he said dramatically.

Yumi nodded, but then looked over Odd's shoulder. "Oh, great," she mumbled.

Odd quickly turned around, and saw Ulrich walking in alone. Yumi pushed her self away from the table. Odd followed in case she planned on doing something she'd regret later.

Yumi then faced him, standing a good 3 inches taller. "So, do you usually try and kill the new kid with a baseball?" she said smugly.

Ulrich shrugged. "No," he said.

"Oh, so am I special?" Yumi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Will you give it up? It was an accident. I'm really sorry," Ulrich said guiltily.

"Yeah, sure you are," she said. A moment later, Odd saw a fist form behind her back. He grabbed onto it. Yumi faced him with a strange look in her eyes. "What?" she said.

Odd shook his head. "Don't do it," he said softly.

Yumi faced Ulrich, who looked over his shoulder and saw Odd. "Are you friends with this spaz?" he said outrageous.

Yumi opened her mouth in shock. "Spaz?!" she said angrily. She then grabbed the nearest kid's water, and dumped it over Ulrich's head. She then returned the cup, smiled, and walked out, head held high.

Ulrich stood there, dripping. Odd grinned nervously, and quickly walked out. He caught up to Yumi, who was sitting on a bench in the brisk February air.

Then his mobile rang, followed by hers. "Hello?" they said simultaneously.

"Come to dorm room 207 right now. Don't ask any questions, just do it," a mysterious voice said on the other end.

"What?" Yumi said angrily.

"Why should I?" Odd said curiously.

"Just do what I say. Come to dorm room 207 now!" the voice said angrily.

Odd hung up, followed by Yumi. "Who was that?" Odd said.

"Some guy telling me to go to room 207," she said shrugging.

Odd's eyes opened widely. "Really? Me too," He said strangely.

"Should we go?" Yumi said.

"Why not? I mean, who could it be?" he said. It's not like it would be some sort of deranged serial killer if it was a private school.

Yumi agreed, and they began to run toward the dorms, not knowing who they were going to end up seeing. .

O – O – O – O – O – O

When they knocked on the door, they saw a familiar face. Ulrich opened the door, still damp from the shower Yumi had given him.

"You?" Yumi said, lunging at him. Ulrich then slammed the door.

The door opened after, but by a different person. It was Jeremy. He smiled. "Please, come in." He said as he motioned them to come in.

They walked in, unsurprised by the large poster of Einstein staring at them. Yumi and Odd sat on the vacant bed, while Ulrich sat on a chair and Jeremy in a computer chair. They all looked at Jeremy, wondering why he would've called him there.

"Well, I'm supposing you're all wondering why I have asked you to come here?" he said with a sly smile on his face.

O – O – O – O – O – O

I'm going to end it there for today. I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. It may have seemed a little OOC, but that's the way the story will fit together.

Anyway, I need some feedback. Especially, because I want to know if I should change Yumi's out fit or not. I wouldn't change the power or weapon, just the outfit. I'm not a huge fan of the geisha look. So, tell me what you think, and I'll do it.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Warriors

I know I only posted this story today, but I felt the need to go and update before I left you hanging too long. But, before I do it, there are some awesome Code Lyoko stories I really wanted to recommend to you. I'm just going to write the titles, because I don't remember the authors. You've probably read these though.

I Pray

Cruel Fate

Head Over Heels

Shattered

Behind Closed Hearts

Thanks for the time, now with the story.

O – O – O – O – O – O

"Who the heck are you?" Yumi asked as she crossed her arms.

"My name is Jeremie Belpois. I'm a 7th grader as well. Now, I've called you all here for a reason. But first, in case not all of you have met, I'll introduce you," he said as he stood up. He walked over to Ulrich. "This is Ulrich Stern. Have any of you met?"

Odd grumbled, "He's my roommate," not looking at Ulrich.

"Oh, we've met," Yumi said with a angry scowl on her face.

"This is Yumi Ishiyama, recent transfer student from Tokyo," Jeremie said as he walked over toward Yumi.

"How did- how do you know my name?" Yumi said in awe.

Jeremie looked over her shoulder at her. "Oh, I have my ways. And last, this is Odd Della-Robbia. Now that you've all met, I'd like you to meet someone else," Jeremie said before he turned to his computer.

Odd looked over at Yumi, who was making the crazy sign towards Jeremie. Jeremie was typing into his computer before he turned around. "This…is Aelita, a computer program from a digital world called Lyoko," He said as he sat back in his spinny chair.

Odd stared, while Yumi looked unconvinced. "What makes you so sure that we believe this. That's probably some moving picture," she said.

"Nope, I'm as real as can be," The girl on the computer said with a very large smile.

Odd stood up quickly. "That's why I always see you talking to your laptop!" he exclaimed.

Jeremie blushed. "I had hoped no one had noticed. Anyway, I brought you here because Aelita needs your help. You see, Aelita is the princess of the virtual world called Lyoko. Things have been under control for a while, that is, until a computer virus named Xana showed up, and threatened to destroy Lyoko and Aelita. Aelita managed to find me one day when I was on the computer. She begged for my help, asking me to send people over to Lyoko to help. I've been working on ways to get there ever since. And now, they're finally finished," He said with a smile.

Yumi gave him a look that said "do-you-think-I'm-an-idiot?"

"Yeah, right. Well, if you need these little helpers, you can count me out. I'm here to learn, not fight off some crazy computer bug." She said as she got up to leave.

"Yumi, if you don't help with this, the entire country, including you and your parents will be in danger," Jeremy said quietly.

Yumi froze and sat back down. "My parents?" she said softly.

Ulrich cleared his throat, trying to make it look like he wasn't laughing. Yumi looked at him. She shot up, and smacked him.

Jeremy said, "Calm down. We can figure this out later. But now, it's time to take my scanners for a test drive. If you'll follow me, we'll head to where these are located." He said as he shut off his computer and walked out. Yumi was the first to follow, then odd, and lastly Ulrich.

O – O – O – O – O – O

They soon found themselves in a dark and cold forestry part of the school grounds. Jeremy looked around to make sure that no one was there before he stopped at a sewer opening, and pulled the grate off of it quickly. The three others looked down into the murky waters of the sewer. Jeremy climbed down, signaling them to followed him.

Yumi grabbed onto the ladder handle, and climbed down. Odd and Ulrich quickly followed.

When they arrived at the bottom, Jeremy showed them three skateboards and a scooter. He said, "Scooter's mine. You take the skateboards and follow me," he said as he got onto his scooter and began to speed away.

They reluctantly followed. Ulrich who was right behind Jeremy, soon felt someone else's presence right next to him. He looked over and saw Yumi.

"I'm sorry about what I did today in the cafeteria. It was wrong, and I made a mistake when I did it," she said before she sped in front of him. Ulrich stared at her.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When they reached the end of the sewer, they dropped there skateboards and scooters off. They climbed the ladder, and found themselves on the bridge of the abandoned factory. "So, this is where theses secret thingy's are located?" Odd said.

Jeremy nodded before running inside. They quickly pursued. Once they where inside, they grabbed hold of one of the four ropes each, and swung down to the lower level. And finally the all walked into the large elevator silently.

Once they arrived in the large room, they all gasped except Jeremy. "Welcome," he said, as he sat down in the large chair in front of the computer. They all crowded around him. "We're going to Lyoko to give it a try first. Then, I'll send everyone back in time. I'll do that after every attack so that no one realizes what's going on. The only ones who'll remember it are us. So, if you'll head into the scanner rooms one at a time. I want to make sure this works first. Any volunteers?" he said, turning around to look at them.

After no one said anything, Yumi stepped forward. "I'll go," she said softly, exhilaration running through her body, although she was a bit nervous as well.

Jeremy nodded, and pointed her to the scanner room. Once she was in, Jeremy's voice came out over the loudspeaker. "Get into one of the gold tubes," he said quietly. Yumi stepped in, and faced outward, both Ulrich and Odd peering through the door.

"Scanner, Yumi. Transfer, Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy yelled before he pressed enter.

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other when they saw the scanner was now empty. "It worked!" Jeremy said happily. "All right, both of you go in now," he said.

Ulrich and Odd took the two scanners to the left. Once they were inside, they metal door whooshed shut. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. VIRTUALIZATION!" he said again as he pressed enter. It had worked.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich and odd found themselves on a floating sandy island. They then heard Jeremy's voice say, "This is the desert region. The other's are the glacier, forest, and mountain."

Odd looked around. "Hey, where are you?" he said confused.

"I'm back at the factory. I don't go. I'll alert you in case of any monster and your life points. Life points depend on how many times you've been hit by monsters lasers. Hit zero, and you're sent back here. It's kind of like a video game. The only thing you can't do, is fall of the side. Fall off, and you'll be trapped in a digital void forever. Monsters are sent to make sure that we don't reach the tower that will stop Xana's attack. There are roadsters, crabs, blocks, and mega-tanks," Jeremy finished. Odd then realized they had different outfits.

"WHOA!" Odd shouted as he looked down at himself. He was in a cat like position. He had claws and a tail. He wore a purple tank top with a picture of his dog on it. He then had purple pants on.

Ulrich looked at himself. He was in a brown and yellow warrior suit. A sword hung in a hilt from his belt. A yellow head band was tied around his head. They then looked at each other, and realized they hadn't seen Yumi.

"Where's that girl?" Ulrich said.

"I'm over here genius," a voice said from the side of them. She walked over. She wore a pale green peasant top, with a matching green skirt, and white boots. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Slung over her shoulder were a canister of arrows, and a large bow.

"Aelita should be meeting you there soon, then we'll go back in time." Jeremy said softly as he sat back in the chair.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" he heard someone yell.

"Aelita?" he said, sitting up with a frown on his face.

"Jeremy, there's an attack in the desert region. The monsters are heading for them!" she shouted.

Jeremy gasped. He pulled up the map, and saw that there were about 10 monster heading for the three new warriors.

"Guys, you get to take all your weapons for a test run. We've got problems. Monsters are heading right for you. And, to let all of you know, you each have a power. Odd, in certain times, you'll be able to see the future in the form of premonitions. Ulrich, when you concentrate, you can create 2 clones of yourself. And Yumi, when you think really hard about something, you can lift the object by telekinesis. Good Luck, and you all have 100 life points,"

The all listened carefully. Odd then realized he didn't know what kind of weapon he had. "Wait, where's' my weapon?"

Jeremy said," oops, your laser arrows are located in your gloves odd. All you have to do is push a button on them and the arrows will shot out. Be careful, you only have 5 in each."

Odd nodded. He looked over and saw three Ulrichs, and Yumi holding a rock above her head. He opened his eyes widely.

Then, he saw them. "Show time, guys," he said, as Yumi and the Ulrichs stood behind him. They then charged toward the monsters, hoping that they'd make it.

Almost soon after they started, Ulrich's clones were destroyed, and 2 blocks were also pulverized, leaving 4 crabs and 4 mega-tanks.

Yumi quickly pulled out another arrow. She shot it, destroying a mega-tank. Odd and Ulrich had each destroyed one. Yumi then pulled a rock up with her telekinesis, and crushed the last one.

Odd and Ulrich were battling with 3 crabs, while another came after Yumi. She went to grab her arrow, but gasped when she found out there were none left. A laser shot out and hit her waist, knocking Yumi to the ground. She got up, a pain in her abs.

She went to grab another rock, but it lifted one of its legs, and knocked her to the side, along with a following laser beam. She flew across the ground sprawled out.

Another laser shot out, and hit Yumi in the shoulder. When another shot out, she rolled out of the way, and got up.

"You have to be careful guys. Odd has 80 life points, Ulrich has 90, and Yumi only has 70."

Yumi rubbed her shoulder as she looked at the crab facing her. She looked back and saw Ulrich and Odd only had one left. By looking over her shoulder, she made a big mistake.

The crab picked its leg up again, and pushed her. She screamed as she saw herself fly backwards. She landed on the other side of the island, barely hanging onto the side. She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't. She only made it worse.

And then, to add to her trouble, a crab came up and stood over her. She looked down, and saw the silver pool of the digital void. She looked back up, and saw the crab, preparing to shoot.

She felt herself begin to shake in fear. She still tried to pull herself up, but failed. She closed her eyes and screamed as she saw the laser beam shoot out.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd had finished fighting off the remaining monsters. They smiled at each other. They were beginning to warm up towards each other, warning each other about oncoming attacks. "Maybe this will be good," odd thought to himself.

But then they heard Jeremy's voice. "Guys, there still another monster left. Where is it?"

They then heard the scream. They looked over, and saw a crab standing near the edge of the desert island.

Ulrich saw Yumi hanging on tightly. "Odd, stop the crab. I'll get Yumi," he said softly.

Odd nodded. They both ran toward the crab, hoping they'd make it in time.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Yumi was shot again. The pain was beginning to overwhelm her. She had been hit an additional 5 times, making her life points drop to 20. But to the crab's dismay, she still held on tightly. The crab was hoping that this would make her fall off, not be de-virtualized.

Yumi vision began to sway. The crab saw this. It shot one more time before it was knocked over the side. But this didn't matter to Yumi, because her head was beginning to pound. They, black spots danced in front of her eyes before her entire world was dark.

Odd knocked the crab off happily, knowing that they had all done it. He then heard Ulrich gasp. Yumi's hand was beginning to slip off the side, and they were 10 feet away.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Well, that's that. I hope you liked it. If you did, please tell me. I love reviews. They're like candy, but they last a lot longer, and they don't give you cavities. Anyway, I want to thank the people who reviewed.

**_dark16angel_**- thank you so much. I love your stories too

**_Nikana Olos-_** wow. I thought I had made them OOC, but I guess not

**_Animesk8tergirl_**- thanks. my last chapter was over 2000 words, which is pretty much the best I can do, at least for now. (This chapter was 2346 words, but, I'm trying. That's the longest I've ever written!)

**_Buzzbros_**- thanks so much. I think this is going to be an easy story to write.

**_Yumie Nishidera_**- I know Yumi wouldn't have done it in the show, but they weren't friends yet. Oh, and about the outfit, you'll see. I might change it back. (hint Hint)

Thanks!


	3. Apologies

Sheesh. I can't stop writing this story. I updated yesterday, and I'm all ready on a new chapter. I probably should be working on my other story, but I just can't stop. Anyway, I stop before I bore you all to sleep. (Hears snoring) NOOOOO! I'M TOO LATE! (Sorry, I get a little crazy sometimes. Well, actually, pretty much all the time.)

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich gasped, as he heard Odd say, "no" softly to himself. They ran over quickly, but saw Yumi laying on a flickering rock. The rock then began to move toward them. It landed on the island. Ulrich pulled her off the rock and into his arms.

Odd scratched his head. "How did that happen?" he said confused.

"That would be my one and only power," a cheerful voice said from behind them.

They both turned around and saw the happy pink-haired girl looking back. She walked forward. "My name, as you know, is Aelita. My power is synthesization. I was able to produce that rock for that amount of time. Now, as you can see, the rock has disappeared," she said.

They looked. "Nice work, Aelita," they heard Jeremy say.

Aelita laughed softly "Now, I'm going to go deactivate the tower so you guys can go back in time," she said before she began to run toward a tall tower surrounded by what looked like a misty red fog on the top.

Odd went and sat on a rock. "Well, that was actually, kind of…fun," odd said surprised. "It was very exhilarating." He thought to himself.

Ulrich looked down at the unconscious girl lying limply in his arms. She reminded him of Snow White; hair black as ebony, skin pale as snow and lips as red as blood. Then something made him jump backwards.

Yumi opened her eyes weakly. She looked up at him. He gently helped her out of his arms.

"What-what happened?" she said.

"You passed out, and Aelita caught you on a rock. Are you okay?" Ulrich asked softly.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said. She then looked at the white light expanding from the Tower. "I think that's our ticket back to reality," she said before the light consumed the rest of them.

O – O – O – O – O – O

They then found themselves back in Jeremy's room. He sat in the chair with his fingers laced together. "Well, for our first trip, that wasn't bad. But, we do have some problems. First of all, I am as of now uploading an upgrade that will make the lasers not hurt. The only other thing is Yumi. Your weapon isn't working. This is why I have totally changed your little profile. You'll see what it is when we return to Lyoko when there's another attack. Finally, I have these for you," He said before he turned around. He pulled out 3 mobile phones. "These are so I can contact you if we have any problems. Just make sure you keep them off during class. To let you know, a Xana attack can happen at any time. Since that one was today, I'm guessing the next one will happen tomorrow or Wednesday. So, if that's it, I guess you can go to your dorms. Thanks!" he said before he turned back to his computer.

They shrugged, before the walked out. Yumi went one way, while the boys went the other. When Odd got into their dorm, he was extremely surprised when Ulrich began to talk to him.

"So, how's Kiwi?" he said, motioning to the small dog asleep on Odd's bed.

Odd cleared his throat in surprise and said, "Oh, he's fine."

Ulrich nodded. "Odd?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, you know that girl- I mean, Yumi? Could you tell her I'm sorry for calling her a spaz?" He said.

Odd nodded. Ulrich smiled sheepishly, and then left. Odd opened his eyes widely in surprise.

O – O – O – O – O – O

The next day at breakfast, Odd spotted Yumi in the café. He sat down across from her. She looked up, and smiled. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey. Um, I'm supposed to tell you that Ulrich wanted to tell you he's sorry for calling you a spaz," he said.

Yumi's eyes widened. "Uh-um- I mean…I have to go!" she said quickly before she grabbed her tray and dumped it before running out.

Odd placed his head into his hands. "What the heck is wrong with them?" he thought to himself.

"Hey odd," another familiar voice said. Odd pulled his head out of his hands. It was Jeremy.

"Oh, hey," he said softly. "How are Aelita and Lyoko?" Odd said, trying to change the subject.

"They great. Did you like the trip?" Jeremy said as he began to eat his cereal.

Odd nodded. "You were right. It is like a video game. It was thrilling." Odd said.

Jeremy smiled. Then, a shattering scream ripped through the silence. Odd jumped up as Jeremy dropped his spoon.

They ran out and saw something they made them want to scream, but also scratch their heads in confusion. A large upside down funnel cloud resorted at the top of the sky, picking things, mostly small now, up, and then shooting things back down at about 50 miles an hour.

"But if I know Xana well, that's definitely going to get bigger, and it'll start picking people up. WE need to get to the factory right now," Jeremy said.

Yumi then ran up to them. "It's getting worse. Wait- where's Ulrich?" Yumi said worried.

"He was still asleep when I left, but, I think he would have left by now," Odd said.

Yumi sighed. "You guys go to the factory. I'll go find Ulrich," she said, before her long black jean clad legs began to carry her away.

Odd and Jeremy nodded to each other. They both ran in the other direction toward the factory.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Yumi ran towards the dormitories, uneasiness residing in her stomach. She ran to the dorms doors, and found no one. She then groaned and ran in another direction down another path.

They were many forest paths. It was just lucky that she took the one she did. She saw the young boy lying at the end of it unmoving. She gasped in horror.

She ran toward him. He lay on his side. She turned him over. Grabbing his wrist she felt for a pulse. A giant weight felt as if it had been lifted off her chest when she felt one.

She then took a deep breath. She lifted him up. Throwing him over her shoulder, she was surprised with how strong she was.

She then found that this path was right next to the sewer opening. She ran over, and found the grate. She laid Ulrich next to it, and pulled it off.

When Ulrich opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on the ground, with a horrible pain in his head, and no recollection of what had happened before.

"Ulrich?" he heard a voice surprised. He sat up. He saw Yumi looking at him worried.

"Um…where are we?" he said.

"You'll find out later. Right now, we have to get to the factory. Can you stand up?" She said.

Ulrich nodded. He stood up slowly. Yumi smiled. She then grabbed the rung of the sewer ladder and climbed down. Ulrich followed. When the got to the bottom, they grabbed their skateboards and quickly rode to the Factory.

O – O – O – O – O – O

They quickly climbed the ladder out of the sewer, and ran to the elevator in the factory. Once they were there, they were taken to the computer room. Jeremy looked extremely happy when he saw them. "Thank goodness. Odd is almost out of life points, and Aelita is in trouble. When she gets hit, it's for real. I need you to go to the scanner room now," he said.

They both nodded and ran towards it. They climbed into the scanners.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy shouted as he hit the enter key, shooting the two teens into Lyoko.

O – O – O – O – O – O

All right. I know that poem really had no point to it, but I just felt like writing. I'd write more, but I have homework to do. I'm sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the last two. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed for last chapter;

Doggiegal- thank you so much! I love to upy-daty/

Yumi Nishidera- thanks again. What was the story you haven't read? I like a lot of stories, but those are my favorites.

Animesk8ergril- cliffies are always evil! Anyways, thanks

Dark16angel- wow, thanks. I'm so flattered.

BYE!


	4. Feelings

I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, I can't believe I all ready have 10 reviews. I'm so happy! (Goes and does little dance) Anyway, I want to thank my one lone reviewer.

AnimeBubbles- that's so flattering. I've seen all your stories on the website and on many of the author's favorites list, but I haven't gotten around to reading one yet. I'll have to go and check on out.

On with the story!

O - O -O - O - O - O

Ulrich landed in a catlike position in Lyoko, then quickly pulled himself to his feet. He looked around at the new scenery he had never seen before. "Welcome to the mountain region!" Jeremy said cheerfully.

Ulrich looked around, not really caring where he was. "Where's Yumi?" he asked straightly, wanting to find her as soon as possible.

"Oh, I sent her ahead of you. Odd is really low on life points and protecting Aelita, so Yumi's going to join them soon. But, a new swarm of monsters are heading toward you, so I need you to stop them. I've never seen this type of signal, so I'm guessing it's a new monster."

"You've got that right," Ulrich said staring at the swarm of hornets headed right for him.

"I guess these will really 'bug' you a lot, huh Ulrich?" Jeremie asked. Odd heard this where he was and began to laugh at the stupid pun.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Could you be anymore corny?"

"No," Jeremie answered simply.

He whipped out his sword. Then, he yelled, "TRIPLICATE!" After the two clones were formed, they all charged at the 20 so hornets.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Odd quickly jumped out of the way. Aelita stood behind him, feeling a little nervous, but mostly protected. She knew nothing would happen when Odd was there.

She felt differently about Odd than she did about Yumi, Ulrich or Jeremie. She loved them all for coming to her aid and helping her when she needed some, but they had never known her.

Odd always seemed more concerned about and here well being more than the other. They cared, but if something small happened, he was always there to ask her if she was okay. He was always defending her, protecting her, caring for her in a way that no one else had ever done.

He turned to her and looked at her slightly and smiled. His look said 'This is nothing. You know you can trust me'. He poised his arm and the crab and prepared to shoot. As he tried to, nothing happened.

He looked down at it, then at the crab. "I'm out of arrows," he said to himself softly. He then received his first premonition in Lyoko. What looked like a yellowish movie clip was played in front of his eyes. It was Aelita, falling off the side of the cliff, followed by him.When it cleared, he shook his head.

"Odd, is everything all right?" he heard Aelita say meekly from behind him. He nodded. Yumi or Ulrich were no where in sight, Odd was out of arrows and only had about 10 life points left, and he and Aelita was supposed to fall off a cliff. Just an average day in Lyoko.

Odd pushed Aelita out of the way when a laser blast came shooting. He then pushed her out of the way again. When the crab realized what was going to happen, he thought of what happened when Yumi did this. He picked up his legs, and whacked Aelita backwards. She went flying backwards as Odd shouted, "AELITA!" He ran over as she gripped her hands on to the rocky, sandy side. As she felt her hands began to slip, she felt Odd's warm ones encircle hers. It comforted her in a strange way.

She blushed and the contact between them, but it changed when she sawthe crab hovering above him. "Odd, look out," she exclaimed.

He looked up, still gripping Aelita's hands. The crab took his foot, and began to shove Odd off the side.

When Aelita saw this, she felt her heart jump into her throat. "Odd, you have to let go off me, or you'll get pushed off yourself," she said worried.

"Aelita, why would I let go of you?" Odd said softly. This comforted her in some strange way. She was falling off a cliff, but this boy was risking his life to make sure that she didn't go down without a fight. Wait, risking his life?

"Just do it," she warned angrily.

"I'm not letting go of you so you can fall to your doom and the world will be taken over by Xana," Odd said as he realized that his waist was already at the edge.

"You know, when people do things like this to my friends, I bound to get crabby," a voice said.

Odd groaned. "What is it with everyone and the lame puns!" he exclaimed angrily. Aelita chuckled at this.

Odd blushed at her laughing, but he soonsaw the quick flash of light of the monster being destroyed, and felt two hands grip his ankles. He and Aelita were pulled onto the Island.

They laid next to each other before a voice pulled them back into Lyoko. "Hey guys, are you alive?"

Odd sat up and jumped up. He looked over at Yumi quickly. "Whoa," he said to Yumi's new outfit.

Yumi wore a traditional Japanese geisha outfit. Her hair was pulled in a bun, and she held a metallic fan.

"Guys, you have to watch out. A swarm of new monsters are heading your way. Ulrich's busy trying to destroy the other ones. They're hornets," Jeremy warned.

"Good these are robotic. I'm allergic to hornets," Yumi muttered to herself softly. She turned her fan into the blade. Then her mouth dropped.

At least 50 hornets were headed for them. Yumi quickly turned to Odd and Aelita. "You have to get to the tower now. I'll hold them off," she said.

"Yumi, are you nuts?" Odd said crazed.

She gave him a devilish smile. "Maybe." She placed two fingers at her temple. He body was swallowed by red energy. Then, at least 10 rocks were floating around her.

Aelita grabbed Odd's shoulder. "Come on!" They both took off running, with one last glance of Yumi.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich finally got through the large crowd of hornets. He was exhausted, but he knew he had to keep going. He hoped they would reach the tower soon, just like another person in Lyoko who was being worn out by her telekinesis.

Ulrich ran a small distance. "Jeremy, are they anywhere near the tower?" he said.

"Maybe. It looks like they still have a little ways to go," he heard Jeremy say softly.

Ulrich ran and saw an opening leading to another part of the virtual floating land.

He then saw this red figure. He kept running, but it was moving. The red would flicker every now and then. He then saw the other cloud of hornets. He still couldn't see who the person was…

Until he was about 20 feet away. It was Yumi. He ran up, slashing hornets as he went. Yumi held her hands to her head, squinting. She staggered around, the rocks moving up and down. She opened her eyes. She looked at the hornets, but then met eyes with Ulrich. Her eyes opened widely. She mouthed something to him, but then her eyes and mouth quickly shut. The rocks fell around her as she soon collapsed. The bugs began to shoot her.

Ulrich ran through, but she was all ready devirtualized by the time he got there. He now had to fend off the hornets. But then, he saw his saving grace; the white light in the sky that told him he was going to the real world. Soon he found himself being sucked in.

0-0-0-0-0-

When Ulrich reopened his eyes, he found himself in his dorm room in bed. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was 3:07. Odd then looked over at him, his blonde hair extremely disheveled. "Well, what happened?" Odd said to him.

"Uh… I fought off a group of hornets, and saw Yumi be devirtualized. That's it. What about you?"

"I think I'm falling in love…" Odd said dreamily.

0-0-0-0-0-

OOH! Odd is so funny and cute. I have to stop there. I have my spring band concert tonight, and I have to go and get ready. Stupid band. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	5. Different

Hello my peoples! Did you miss me, because I definitely missed hearing from you? (Stares at review number and gasps) Gosh! What happened to over five reviews a chapter? I only got three? I thought you could do better. Oh well. We've all got crushed dreams, right. (Walks away sobbing)

Heh, just kidding. But seriously, I need more reviews! Here are the ones I wish to thank-

AnimeBubbles- thanks again for your review. No seriously, I'm flattered. I agree with you on the review things. (I loved Snapple caps!)

Doggiegal- I love your new word. I'm so upy-datying more.

D-12 Artist- thanks! And I'm working on the chapters thing.

Thanks again, and get those reviews in!

0-0-0-0-0-

When Yumi woke up the next morning, she got dressed, and was about to go to the café, when she remembered she had classes for the first time today. She quietly swore to herself as she pulled her books into a small red bag.

She headed down the café and met up with Ulrich and Odd. Jeremie wasn't down yet. "Hey," she said as she sat down, she actually felt like…she had friends now.

Ulrich waved, as Odd said, "Hi there."

"Uh…who's Ms. Hertz?" Yumi asked, glancing down at her schedule.

Odd laughed as Ulrich hit him on the arm. "The worst teacher on the face of the earth, that's who!" Odd shouted before erupting into more giggles.

"Let me see," Ulrich said as Yumi handed him her schedule. He felt his cheeks redden as their hands gently brushed each other's. He looked up and saw Yumi's cheeks a pale cherry color.

"Well, you are in all of Odd's, Jermie's and my classes. Speaking of, where is Jeremie?" Ulrich said looking around.

Odd and Yumi both shrugged. The bell rang then, as they all hurried to the other side of the campus.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Jeremie? Where's Jeremie Belpois?" Ms. Hertz said as she read off the list. Ulrich and odd looked at each other. Jeremie would never miss a class.

"Okay class; meet our new exchange student form Japan, Yumi Ishiyama!"

Yumi waved sheepishly. "Now, Miss Ishiyama, our seating plans are alphabetical. As you can see, Mr. Belpois sits with Mr. Della-Robbia. But, since I don't want to change anything and your name happens to be in the middle of the alphabet, just sit in the back at the table with Mr. Stern," she said, pointing to Ulrich.

Ulrich froze. Yumi stared at him. She stumbled to the back of the room. She dropped her bag to the floor.

"Today, I'm assigning new lab partners. Look to the person sitting next to you… meet your new partner," Ms. Hertz said with a cheerful smile.

Ulrich gulped. This was going to be a long term.

0-0-0-0-0-

After the class ended, all of three were worried about Jeremie. "We need to go to his dorm," Odd sad.

They all nodded, and began to run. Even if they were late, they knew this was Xana.

They pounded on his door. No one answered. Again they knocked. "Jeremie, are you there?" Yumi shouted.

Odd tried the door knob. It easily turned. They all rushed in, and saw Jeremy lying in bed, shivering under all of his blankets.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich said, while Yumi looked at his computer screen. Aelita was watching over him.

Yumi went and sat in the chair. "Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi! Thank goodness someone finally came in. I've been trying to reach Jeremie since we returned. But he's still laying there. I think that Xana must have put an attack on him during the night. He's very ill," she said, her brow furrowed in worry.

"You've got that right. His temperature is 104. We've got to get to the factory…now before Jeremie's condition worsens," Ulrich said concerned.

"The…factory," Jeremie moaned.

"We have to take him with us. He's the only one who knows how to get into Lyoko," Yumi said.

"We'll have to take the scenic route then. We can't skateboard, because I don't think Jeremie can walk," Odd said.

Yumi, the strongest one in the group, grabbed Jeremie and the blankets. But what she didn't see was the black mist shoot out of the electrical plug, and into her torso.

0-0-0-0-0-

As they were about three- quarters of the way there, Ulrich looked over at Yumi. She very pale, and breathing heavily. "Yumi, are you okay?"

She stopped shortly. "I feel very strange suddenly," She said. She then motioned for him to keep running. He turned, shrugged, and then ran. But he stopped again when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around. Jeremie was on the ground as was Yumi.

"Odd!" he shouted. Odd turned around, and began to run towards them. Ulrich grabbed Yumi under the arms. "Grab Jeremie. We're almost there," he said as he placed Yumi in his arms.

As he ran, Yumi was awake, but out of it. She looked around a lot, like she didn't know what was happening. They reached the factory. They then found an entrance into the factory without the ropes. Odd climbed down the ladder first, lying Jeremie on the ground. Ulrich then handed Jeremie down. Odd laid him next to the computer. Odd went back for Yumi. After grabbing her, he climbed down, and headed to the computer chair.

Just then, a little picture of Aelita popped up. "Oh, hi Ulrich. Everything's all set, so you don't have to do anything. All you have to do is click the profile and press enter,"

"Well, thanks," Ulrich said confused. He then clicked on Odd's profile. He pointed odd towards the scanner room. Odd quickly walked in. As odd stepped in Ulrich pressed enter. Ulrich didn't bother with the words this time. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Yumi pointed to the scanner room. "Go" she whispered. Ulrich smiled. Yumi, burning hot, lowered herself into the chair, and as soon as she saw Ulrich in the scanner, she pressed enter.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich landed in Lyoko with a thud…literally. He fell onto his butt. He saw Odd fighting off only one crab. Aelita was standing behind him. Ulrich looked at the tow of them, and shook his head. They looked cute together. Son, the crab was destroyed, and the three of them began to run. Then, they saw 3 mega-tanks. "Uh-oh," Ulrich said.

Ulrich soon yelled "Triplicate," and he and his three clones were off running. Odd was all ready aiming at one. One simple shot and it blew its top.

Ulrich was working on another one. "Wait, where's the other one?" He thought to himself. "Where's Aelita!" he though quickly.

Aelita was running from the tank, trying not to get hit by it. She turned her head, and saw the red laser wall heading straight for her. A clawed hand quickly pushed her out of the way. She sprawled out on the ground, as odd lay next to her unconscious.

"Odd, odd, get up," she said, gently shaking him. She didn't know why, but she was worried.

She began to shake him a lot harder as she saw the mega-tank still rolling for them.

"Odd! Get up," she cried. It was only two feet away for her when she screamed. It then exploded. Ulrich stood behind it. He walked over and Grabbed Aelita's hand. "Odd's out cold," She said brushing herself off.

"Ulrich!" Ulrich heard.

"What is it, Yumi?" He said.

"Aelita needs to get to the tower as soon as possible. Jeremie's gotten worse, and I-" Yumi's voice just stopped.

"Yumi? Yumi!" Ulrich shouted alarmed.

Aelita looked at him worried. "What is it?" she said.

"Yumi was telling me that Jeremie was getting worse, but then she just stopped," he said looking into Aelita's eyes.

"What happened?" Odd said confused.

"Morning, hero boy," Ulrich said.

Aelita helped him up. "Odd, i-I need you to devirtualize me. I have to get back to earth, and find out what happened to Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Why? Do you miss her?" Odd said.

Ulrich felt himself get angry, but he also felt his cheeks begin to burn. "No, she's just stopped talking, which makes me presume the worst. Just h8it me until I go," he sad.

Odd shrugged. He then began to shoot Ulrich until he was devirtualized.

Ulrich landed back in the scanners in his normal clothes. He ran out of the scanners and into the computer room. He first saw Jeremie, who was lying limply on the ground.

He then saw Yumi lying on the ground. He ran over. He then placed one of his pale hands onto her forehead. She was burning up.

He grabbed the microphone. "Guys, where are you?" he said into it.

"Ulrich, where's Yumi?" he heard odd say.

"She passed out. Where?" Ulrich said.

"The tower's up ahead. It'll only be another minute," Odd said. Ulrich then pulled the headphones off, and grabbed Yumi's shoulders. He laid her over the chair. He then saw the white glow. This white glow was infected by Xana, though.

0-0-0-0-0-

When Yumi awoke the next morning, she looked at the clock. "Only 7:30, not bad," she said. She thought she had put the clock in another spot before, but she quickly tossed the thought aside. She headed into the bathroom, still half-asleep. When she looked in the mirror, though, she yelled in horror.

Staring back at her was not Yumi. Staring back at her…was Ulrich. "Oh my god…" she whispered to herself.

"What the heck happened!" Odd said.

"That's funny, that doesn't sound like odd" Yumi thought. \she walked out. "Odd?" she said.

"Odd? Wait, why am i in your room?" the voice said.

"JEREMIE?" Yumi said confused.

"Who does it look like, Ulrich? What's the matter with you? I can't see anything," he said to himself. Yumi grabbed Odd's mirror, and put it up to Jeremie's face.

"I'm not Ulrich," she said, as she smiled nervously.

The initial shock set in on Jeremie. "I'm-I'm in Odd's body," he said, still not realizing that it was Yumi.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jeremie! There is something wrong! You are in Odd's body, and I am in Ulrich's!" Yumi shouted.

"Yumi!" He shouted.

She nodded.

Jeremie ran his fingers through Odd's blonde and purple hair. "This is so wrong!" he said disgusted.

"We have to find Odd and Ulrich. If this is what I think it is, I bet I know where they are," she said, picking up Ulrich's mobile phone. She quickly dialed Jeremie's mobile phone number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Odd?" Yumi said cautiously.

"What is it Yumi? I'm awake now," he said.

"Odd, I need you to look around your room. Where are you?" she said.

"I'm in Jeremie's room. Why?" he said, asking her why she needed to know, but also asking himself why.

"Odd, look down at your self," she said, squeezing her eyes, preparing herself for the shock.

"GAA!" she heard over the phone. Odd was even more surprised as she was. "You might want to come to your normal room," Yumi said.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. Yumi opened it. There was "Jeremie".

"Ulrich, what the hell is going on?" Odd shrieked.

Yumi took a deep breath. "I'm not Ulrich. I'm Yumi," she said.

Odd's eyes opened widely. "No…way," he said.

"Meet odd," she said, motioning to Jeremie, who was desperately trying to make the hair not as tall.

"What are you doing?" Odd shouted, trying to get him to stop. Yumi decided to leave those two to chasing each other around the room. She had to let Ulrich know what was happening.

She dialed her own cell phone. A warm voice answered. "Hello?" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" she said.

"Oh, hey Yumi. You feeling better from last night? I- um- I mean we were worried," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, do you notice anything different about yourself?" she said.

Ulrich scowled. "What is she talking about?" he thought to himself. "Uh, no," he said.

"Ulrich, go look in a mirror," She said.

Ulrich shrugged, not knowing what Yumi was doing. But he went into the bathroom, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He looked into the mirror. He felt like screaming, but he couldn't. He had no idea what was going on. The black hair, pale skin, almond eyes, they weren't his; they were Yumi's. He was trapped inside Yumi's body! "Yumi…I'm going to have to call you back," he said, before the phone dropped form his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-

Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Hah! When I thought of this, I said to myself, "I should base an attack on "Switched" from Teen Titans!" And _voila!_ Here it is! I hope you like it. I thought the last part was kind of funny, actually. Peace out!


	6. Secrets

In the story, as you know, the gang has switched bodies; Yumi with Ulrich, and odd with Jeremie. In the story, I will refer to them as the person inside the body, not the physical body. So I'll refer to Ulrich as Ulrich, even though he's in Yumi's body.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When Yumi walked into Mrs. Hertz class next morning, she was ultra-uncomfortable. She had no idea how the four of them were going to get through the day! She, Odd and Jeremie had had a hard enough time this morning. Ulrich? She didn't even want to know.

That morning was horrible. When she first opened Ulrich's closet, she gasped internally. Odd, who hadn't left yet, said "Sad, isn't it?" before he walked back to Jeremie's room. Ulrich had two versions of the outfit he normally wore hanging in the closet. Other than that, there was a nice shirt.

"You think that's bad? Look at this," Jeremie said. Yumi looked into Odd's closet, and thought for a minute. Then, she got a great idea.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was really having a hard time. He was a girl now! The thought made him shudder. He was lost in his thoughts until he looked over at the clock, which told him he needed to get to class. As he had been pulling off the clothes Yumi had worn yesterday, he saw so many bruises on her arms. He looked at them worried, but shook it off. He opened Yumi's closet, threw on the first thing that caught his eye, and rushed to class.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When Yumi walked into class, the girls in class gave her looks, for they hadn't seen Ulrich outside of his brownish green outfits. She gulped, and headed to her seat in the back. AS she was about to sit in her normal seat, she remember that Ulrich sat on the other side of her. She groaned as she moved over.

She had pulled out a green and red French soccer jersey out of Odd's closet and thrown it on with a pair of black jeans. She then saw Jeremie walk in. She bit her lip so she didn't burst out laughing. Jeremie had combed Odd's hair so much, that it hung around his eyes smoothly. He had put on a pair of glasses. He wore a red shirt with a pair of yellow pants, because he refused to wear anything else. Jeremie saw Yumi staring at him, so he took his finger, and he slid it across his throat to tell her to shut up.

Then, it was Odd's turn to be nervous. Yumi heard Jeremie gasp loudly as he had seen what Odd had done to him. Jeremie's hairdo had been gelled into a Mohawk so much; it looked as if it might stay that way. Jeremie was wearing a black tank top, and red sweatpants.

Yumi smiled at him. He smiled at her, and then something bright caught his eye. He looked over, and then looked at Yumi with his mouth wide open. Yumi gave him a strange look. Odd then pointed towards the door. Yumi turned her head warily. As she saw what was standing at the door, she felt her insides become rearranged in worry.

Ulrich walked in, biting his lip. He then heard a soft whistle. He looked over to where he saw, and saw himself, mouth hanging open. Yumi stood up and marched over him. She pulled his ear close to her mouth. "What the hell did you do to me!" she exclaimed.

Ulrich looked down at himself. He had dressed Yumi…well, trashy. "She" was wearing a small bikini style red top, and a short black leather skirt, with long black boots. Before Yumi could say anything else, the bell rang, and Mrs. Hertz walked in.

"All right class, clear off you desk, and take out a pencil. We're having our mid-term today," she said cheerfully, ignoring the groans.

Jeremie slapped his forehead. He had totally forgotten! He was taking the exam as odd, while odd was going to flunk as Jeremie.

As soon as the papers were passed out, Ulrich grabbed his pencil, and wrote Yumi on the top of the paper. He then stopped. He had no idea how to spell "Ishiyama". He dropped his hand, and poked Yumi in the leg. She looked over at him.

He then wrote "How do you spell last name?" on the top of the paper. She giggled so soft no one heard, and spelled it out on the top of the paper.

Ulrich nodded. He then continued on. Once class was finally over, Jeremie brought up the fact that they needed to get to the factory as soon as possible. The nodded, and were about to leave before they heard "ULRICH!"

Yumi turned around, and saw a girl with long black hair come running towards her. She leaned over towards Ulrich. "Who's that?" she said nervously.

"That happens to be Sissi, my ex," he said grimly.

"Oh, Ulrich, I've missed you so much. Let's go. My father said we can skip. I love you so much again!" she said as she grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her off.

Ulrich felt sick to his stomach. The funny thing was that they still sounded like themselves, but no one noticed. He shrugged.

"Miss Ishiyama! Your father has sent a request for you to come home immediately!" the principal said. Ulrich raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know where they moved to. They never told me." He said, trying to save himself.

"119 Elm st." the principal said before he left. Ulrich waved to the other two before he ran off.

Jeremie and odd finally ran towards the sewer factory opening.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When they arrived, Jeremie began to type into the computer. When Aelita's screen popped up, she was surprised to see Odd.

"Odd?" she said cheerfully. Odd shook his head. "What?" Aelita said confused.

"It's Jeremie. Odd and I switched bodies, as did Ulrich and Yumi, when we returned to the past yesterday. WE need to go now. I'm doing a scan to find the infected tower. There, it's in the desert region. Odd you ready?" Odd saluted him.

Jeremie went through the whole "scanner" thing, and odd was virtualized in Jeremie's body. This was going to be interesting.

Meanwhile, Ulrich walked into the Ishiyama house. Yumi's mom was washing dishes. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said coldly. She turned and looked. "Wow, you actually look half-decent today, instead of looking like a freak in black."

"Okay…um, thanks?"

"Have you made any friends at this school, or are you going to be depressed again this year?"

"What?"

"You were so depressed last year, after that guy assaulted you that you told us about. Oh well, you survived. Your father wants to see you. I have to leave." She said before she left Ulrich, very confused.

As he walked up the stairs, he thought about what Yumi's mother had just said. Yumi…was assaulted in Japan?

He opened the door to what looked like her parents room. Her father stood there, looking at Ulrich strangely.

"Mom said you wanted to see me?" he said.

"You know the deal. Take the shirt off, and lay on the bed face down."

"Huh?" Ulrich said disgusted.

"Don't play dumb. You know how this goes. Take your shirt off, and lay on the bed face down. We do this every month. You should realize what we do."

But Ulrich stood there firmly. He wasn't going to violate Yumi.

When her father saw this, his face became distorted in anger. "Why you little ungrateful bitch!" he shouted as he delivered a hard blow to the back of Ulrich's neck. Ulrich was thrown onto the bed as his thoughts became cloudy. The last thing he said before he passed out was "I'm sorry Yumi."

O – O – O – O – O – O

When Yumi finally got away from Sissi, she ran towards the factory as fast as possible. When she arrived, Jeremie pointed towards the scanners.

She looked at the screen, and saw that her profile wasn't active. "Wait, where's Ulrich?" she said.

"Oh, your father called, and said he wanted you to come to the house immediately."

"Oh no," said Yumi before she quickly ran out.

Jeremie tried to ask her what was wrong, but she was all ready gone.

Yumi ran as quickly as Ulrich's soccer-toned legs would let her. She soon saw that no one was home at her house. She pulled up the door mat, and found the spare key her parents left there. She unlocked the door as best as she could with her fingers trembling immensely.

She dropped it, and she slammed the door shut. She then ran upstairs and opened the door to her parent's room, her least favorite place in the house. She looked around, and saw her body lying on the ground motionless. She grabbed Ulrich under the arms, and pulled him on to the bed.

She gave his arm a shake. "Ulrich!" she shouted. But he didn't respond. "Shit," she cursed to herself.

She pinched him. Still nothing. Her father must have done something really bad, for she usually woke up quickly after she passed out. She only had one other idea.

She backed up, started into a jog, and practically jumped on him before rolling off of him. He then slowly opened his eyes to the immediate jolting.

He sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck. He then saw himself looking at himself. "Yumi?" he croaked.

"Why did you go? I should've made sure you didn't," she said soflty. She sat down on the bed.

She placed her head into her hands. No one was ever supposed to know; not even Ulrich. Her secret was just going to fall apart now.

"Yumi, why haven't you told anyone?" she heard Ulrich's comforting voice say.

"Who? My mom? Yeah right. She never listens to me. When she cared enough to see the bruises, I told a guy from school was hitting me. We then moved after that."

"Yumi, you could've told Odd, Jeremie, or even me," he said softly. She looked at him. They were then pulled into a large white light, uninfected this time.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When they were brought back, they found themselves in Mrs. Hertz class. Jeremie felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn't going to fail!

Later that afternoon, Ulrich found Yumi sitting on a bench. She had wrapped her arms around her crunched legs. She looked like a little girl.

He came and sat down next to her. "I think you need to tell me what's been happening."

O – O – O – O – O – O

Well, what do you think? I had to raise the rating because of this chapter, but I didn't think it was that bad. Please tell me what you think. I've been writing this for the past two hours straight, so my arms are beginning to fall asleep.

Also, I need some more ideas. If you want to give me some of your stories ideas with your permission, I'll rework them so they'll be your idea, but not your entire story. Understand? Good. It's just that i am beginning to run out of personal ideas, and I want some more before I begin to rework the series' episode, like Killer Music, or Amnesia. Like I said before, please tell me what you think Hearing from you is the best part about writing. Peace out!


	7. Words

I have returned to writing, my long-awaited readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. See, I really like the show Law and Order SVU, so I began to write a story for that, and just kept writing, trying to make it better. As a result, I've been writing a story that I haven't published when I decided it was timed to update my other stories. Besides, I was just watching Code Lyoko and felt it was time to write a chapter.

Like I wrote in my chapter last time, I am begging you for ideas, especially ones that accentuate the pairings of Odd Aelita and Yumi Ulrich. This chapter is rework of things in Killer Music with the incorporation of AelitaOdd, and I'm going to have to start redoing other episodes if I don't get anymore ideas.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich walked back to his rooms that night, after spending it with an emotionally distraught Yumi. She was extremely depressed, no matter how much Ulrich tried to make her happier. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time they had met. Now he was helping her with her family problems evne though he almost killed her with a baseball and she dumped water over him. Boy, things had definitely changed.

When he got to the dorm, Odd was laying upside down on his bed playing with Kiwi. "Hey Ulrich," Odd said. Ulrich had to admit, things had also really changed between him and his roommate as well. Before that night in Jeremie's room, he hadn't said more than two words to Odd every day, if that.

"Where did Yumi's father need her for that day when you went to Yumi's house? Jeremie wouldn't shut up about it at dinner. Talk about being nosy," Odd said.

Ulrich's eyes widened. Odd and Jeremie didn't know about what had happened at Yumi's house, and he wasn't sure if Yumi wanted them to know. "Uh- I- well, I- they wanted to see how Yumi was doing," Ulrich stuttered nervously.

"Where were you this entire afternoon?" Odd interrogated.

"I was with Yumi," Ulrich said simply.

Odd sat up and raised his eyebrows. "The whole afternoon? With her in what way?" Odd asked with a smile.

Ulrich was a confused for a minute before he realized what he was talking about. "What? Are you kidding me? I would never do that! I was just talking to her," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you are one of the quietest people I have ever met. How can you talk to Yumi for almost 5 hours?" Odd questioned in a disbelieving way.

Ulrich didn't have an idea himself. "Well, talking to her for me is extremely easy. In fact, she's probably the one of the easiest people I can talk to, along with my mom and you," Ulrich said shrugging.

Odd smiled. Had Ulrich just said that it was easy for him to talk to Odd? Odd felt extremely happy. "Well, I guess we should get to bed. It's almost 10:30," Odd said, dropping Kiwi into his bed. He then switched off the light as he and Ulrich climbed into their beds.

0-0-0-0-0-

The next afternoon, Mrs. Hertz was passing out the mid-terms. Jeremie felt like dancing when he saw that he had gotten a 97. He looked over at Odd's which said "see me after class."

Yumi looked over hers. She could've done better, but she managed to pass with an 83. Ulrich was a totally different story. He dropped his test as he banged his head on the table repeatedly. The whole class looked at them, including Mrs. Hertz. Yumi felt her cheeks become red. She picked up Ulrich's test.

"Ulrich…it-it's not that bad," Yumi said trying to make him feel better.

"I got a 64! I can't get a 64 in biology! My parent's will rip me a new one," Ulrich moaned.

"Now, for those of you who did not do very well on this test, meaning 70 or below, I will give you the chance to retake it tomorrow after your last class. So, that means study tonight, because if you don't do better on the retake, you will receive that grade. Now, on to today's work…"

The class went by as slow as molasses, but then again, it always went by that slowly. Yumi and Ulrich walked out of class together. "So, I take it that you're going to study tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Duh. Of course I am. I'll be happy with a 75. Odd will probably be joining me tomorrow, right Odd? Because you probably got lower than a 70," Ulrich said to the blond boy that had joined them in the hallway.

"I got a 56, okay Ulrich?" Odd muttered. Yumi opened her eyes widely as Ulrich stifled a laugh.

"So, are you going to retake it?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, maybe my luck will be better. I'm not going to study though. I've never studied in my life," Odd said proudly.

"If you don't believe him, just take a look at his report card," Ulrich mumbled to Yumi, who giggled.

"Ulrich!" a high-pitched voice cried over the crowd of students.

"Oh no," Ulrich said freezing. Yumi's eyes opened.

"Is that the girl that I spent the day with the other day when I was you?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded grimly.

"Quick, I got to hide," Ulrich said as he stood behind Yumi.

"What the hell?" Yumi said taken aback by Ulrich hiding behind her, but then Sissi approached. She changed her face. "Hi Sissi!" she said with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, how are you today, Sissi?" Odd said.

"Wait, wasn't Ulrich here before?" Sissi said scratching her head.

"Oh, uh, he, had to go, and, uh, he went to the infirmary! He's allergic to - uh - allergic - to trees. So whenever he walks outside he has an allergic reaction," Yumi stated. Just then, she heard someone sneeze behind her.

Yumi then pretended to go into a coughing fit. Sissi frowned and placed her hand on her hips. "What's going on?" she asked.

She walked and looked behind Yumi. "ULRICH!" she squealed wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hi…Sissi," he muttered.

"Why were you hiding?" Sissi asked.

"Um…I, uh, I wanted to surprise you!" Ulrich said quickly.

Sissi smiled. "You are such a sweetheart. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me in the cafeteria today…so we can discuss our…relationship," she said breathily, trying to act sultry.

Ulrich raised his eyebrows and began to blush. He cleared his throat. He then took a deep breath and said, "Sissi, you know very well that when we broke up, we promised each other that we wouldn't try to get back with each other just to end up going through what we did only to end up here again. You have to agree, you and I both don't want to go down that road again."

Sissi was absolutely shocked. She looked over at Yumi and Odd, who were smiling. "Oh, I get it. I know why you're saying this. It's because you want to hang around with that piece of trash and this slob," Sissi scoffed.

Odd shrugged, "Who cares what you think?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

Once Sissi realized that her words weren't going to affect Odd, she turned to Yumi. "So, you're Ulrich's new slut?"

"What?" Ulrich and Yumi both exclaimed.

"Well, you look the part. A whore. You wear all black so people will think you don't want to look pretty, where as you actually want them to look at you. So sad, actually, considering Ulrich actually had taste, but now he must be just going after the girl who will just say 'yes' to anything. Don't they teach you respect over in Japan? Respect yourself, like don't wear those clothes anymore, Yumi. Respect people, like don't hang around with Ulrich anymore, Yumi. And, respect school property, like never show your face at school again or I'll make you regret it, Yumi. Got it?" Sissi threatened.

Yumi tried to walk away, but Herb and Nicolas stopped her. "See, I basically have control of this school. So, if I don't like you, this school won't like you either. Stay out of my way Yumi. Better yet, get out altogether. You'll make everyone's life so much easier. Because the truth is, no one really wants you here. They don't. And don't ever think that Ulrich is going to fall in love with you, because he won't. Go back to the dump you came from."

Yumi stared at the ground, like the confidence had been broken. Odd froze. He had never heard Sissi sound so…angry or demanding. Ulrich bit his lip worriedly. He had never seen this side of Sissi.

Yumi, who you could see was worked up, looked around, trying not to cry. "I-I have to go," she said, beginning to run.

Odd ran after her. "Yumi, wait!'

"Now, where were we?" Sissi said, trying to slip her arm through Ulrich's.

Ulrich shook is head in awe. "And to think I was once in love with you," he said as he pulled his hand away from hers and began to run.

He saw Odd running after her and obviously not catching up. Yumi ran into the dormitory building and up the stairs, even though she knew that Odd and Ulrich were following her. That was the most despicable thing anyone had ever said to her. She just kept running until she reached her room.

She ripped the door open and slammed it shut. She then locked it and threw herself on the bed as she began to sob.

When Ulrich reached them, Odd was knocking on the door. "She locked it?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded.

Ulrich pulled out his mobile phone dialed Yumi's number. Yumi heard the phone ring, but as soon as she looked at the number on the window, she answered it. "Ulrich…leave me the hell alone!" she shouted before she hung up.

Ulrich sighed. "I don't think you have to stay. But thanks for trying," Ulrich said to Odd. Odd nodded with a gloomy look on his face.

Ulrich watched him walked down the steps, and then he pressed redial on the phone. He heard the click of the answer. "Ulrich, please, I don't want to talk about it," Yumi said, voice obviously wavering from crying.

"Neither do I. I just like hearing your voice," Ulrich said. He then stopped. He had no idea where that had come from.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, what I meant was, that I like hearing that you're okay," he quickly covered up.

"Oh, okay," Yumi murmured softly.

"So, why don't you unlock the door?" Ulrich said. There was silence and then a click.

He hung up, and was surprised by the opening of a door. Yumi stood there and then walked back to her bed.

Ulrich walked in. "You have a single room?" he asked.

Yumi nodded. Ulrich smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "so, uh, how are you?" Ulrich asked, but more like he was asking himself.

Yumi stared at him, and then rolled her eyes. "Ulrich…I just had a whore insult me. How do you think I am?" Yumi asked him.

Ulrich nodded. "Right. Um, so, what did you and Sissi talk about that day?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi tried to hide her laughing, but it came out. "Well, I learned a lot of interesting things about your relationship with her, if that's what you mean."

Ulrich froze. "What do you mean by interesting?"

"Well, I learned that whenever you lost a bet to her, she would run your underwear up the flagpole," Yumi said, stifling more laughs.

Ulrich blushed. "Oh, okay," he squeaked. "Yumi, yesterday Odd asked me what happened at your house," Ulrich said, trying to change the subject.

"What did you tell him?" Yumi asked nervously.

"I didn't tell him anything. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, so I didn't," Ulrich said.

"Good. Ulrich, thank you for helping me out with this whole thing. Before, I thought it was my fault, but now I see it's not. The only thing I want to ask you is how do you know about this so well?" Yumi inclined.

Ulrich looked at the ground. "Your father sexually abuses you, my older brother used to beat me up," Ulrich said, looking sadly into Yumi's eyes.

Yumi gasped. "Does anyone know about it?"

"That's why I'm here. My parents sent me away because they were afraid one day he'd do more then just punch me around," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I'm really sorry," she said. Awkward silence filled the air. Yumi moved her hand, and found it on top of Ulrich's. Both of them sort of jumped backwards as they blushed.

Ulrich looked at her clock and saw that is was almost 6. "Listen, do you want to go down to dinner?" he asked.

"No. I'm not hungry. Besides, there's something I need to do," she said standing up.

"What are going to do?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see. So just go down to dinner, and then make sure you study for that retake," she said.

Ulrich slapped his forehead. "Oh my god, I almost forgot!" he said. She smiled and opened the door.

"Bye Yumi," he said.

"Good- bye Ulrich," she said with a small laugh. When she shut the door, she smiled again. She couldn't wait until she did her plan.

0-0-0-0-0-

While Ulrich was at dinner with Jeremie and Odd, his phone rang. He finished chewing and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ulrich, it's me. Is Sissi at dinner?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ulrich inquired.

"I told you that you'll see," she said before she hung up.

Odd and Jeremie were staring at him. "Wrong number," he lied to them. They nodded and went back to eating. He could only imagine what Yumi was planning to do.

Yumi opened her door and looked around. She knew Sissi was in room 304 from that afternoon with her.

She walked over and prayed that the door was open. When she did tried the handle, it opened to her happiness.

She walked in, and saw her dresser. She smiled evilly as she walked over and opened the top drawer. "Bingo," she said.

Once Ulrich was done, he dumped his tray, and he and most of the other students walked out. He saw Yumi at the flag pole, pulling the strings. Everyone else saw her too. Ulrich's eyes scanned the string until he saw it. A bra and thong were waving at the top. No doubt…those were his ex-girlfriend's.

Yumi looked up at it and beamed at her work. She saw Ulrich and ran over. "I think it's better than what she did to you," she said.

Ulrich shook his head with a laugh. Odd walked over. "Yumi, are those…"

"Yep," Yumi said.

"You are in so much shit when she comes and finds out," Odd said to her.

"Oh…my…god!" someone shrieked from behind them. Yumi began to giggle as she turned around and faced Sissi.

"How-how?" was all Sissi could say.

"Maybe you should lock your door more often," Yumi said.

"I hope you know that I can get you in trouble for breaking into my dorm," Sissi whined angrily.

"And I can get you arrested for what you said to me today. So, you can keep your mouth shut if you don't want that to happen," Yumi said.

Sissi glared at her before she stormed off. From then on, Yumi and Sissi were sworn enemies.

The three burst into laughter as she stomped off. Once they stopped, Yumi crossed her arms and said to them, "Don't you have a test to study for?"

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich sat at his desk, trying to study for the biology test while odd pranced around the room singing syllables. "Odd, would you mind shutting that thing off? I am trying to study here, and so should you," he said.

"I told you I don't need to study. Besides, I can't stop listening to this song. It's awesome," he said singing the last part. He then jumped on his bed and did his air guitar routine.

"That song may be 'awesome' but you grade point average sure isn't, so, maybe you should start studying," Ulrich said, beginning to lose his temper, especially because of the annoying song. It was a piece of junk that was written by a computer.

"Ulrich, calm down. It's just one test. You need to learn to relax a little. Maybe you should talk to Yumi about that since you do spend so much time with her," Odd said, pressing repeat on his stereo.

Ulrich blushed. "Odd, this has nothing to do with Yumi, or even me! All I'm asking you to do is turn that stupid thing off," he shouted.

Odd pressed mute. "What, you control everything here? This is my dorm too! And it's not stupid!" he said turning it back on.

"Well, I do know one thing that is stupid," Ulrich said under his breath. But odd heard it.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Odd said, frowning.

"Yes. You are so brainless sometimes! It's like you don't even care about anything. You're selfish and childish too," Ulrich said grabbing his books.

"Where are you going?" Odd, said trying not to show what Ulrich said hurt him.

"I'm going to Jeremie's, where I can actually have some peace," Ulrich said, stopping at the door.

"Ulrich, do you really think that I'm idiotic?" Odd said to him

"Yes…yes I do," Ulrich said harshly before he walked out and slammed the door as hard as he could.

He then walked over to Jeremie's. Knocking on the door, he tried to calm himself down. "Oh, hey Ulrich? What can I do for you?" Jeremie asked.

"I was wondering if I could study here. Odd's being totally unreasonable, and I need to study for that mid-term retake," Ulrich said.

"Sure…why not? Jeremie asked.

"Thanks," Ulrich said as he headed in.

0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning before breakfast, Yumi went looking for Ulrich. She headed to his room and knocked on it. After no one answered, she knocked again. She stood there, wondering if they could have all ready left.

She then heard Kiwi barking loudly. She twisted the handle, and it opened. She looked around the room, but froze when she saw the blond boy lying face down on the ground.

"Odd," she said, her stomach twisting itself into knots. She ran next to him and turned him face up. She felt crazy when she saw tat he was laying there with a huge smile on his face.

At first she thought it was some kind of joke, but when he didn't move, she began to have second thoughts. "Odd," she said loudly. "ODD!" she shouted.

Nothing happened. She placed one finger onto his wrist and found his pulse was jumping out of control. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead, which was burning. She picked him up and placed him onto the bed as she pulled her phone out.

She quickly dialed Ulrich. "Hello?" someone said sleepily.

"Ulrich, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Jeremie's room, why?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I think you need to get to your room now," she said.

"What did Odd say?" Ulrich said.

"Nothing," Yumi said confused.

"Tell Odd that what I said was true and I'm not taking it back," Ulrich said meanly.

"Ulrich, stop acting so childish. I went to your room this morning to ask you something, and when no one answered, I opened the door. What do I find? Odd was laying face down on the ground, with a wild pulse and a high fever, while a song is being played over and over loudly. Ulrich, I think he's in a coma," Yumi said.

Ulrich froze stiff. The song.

0-0-0-0-0-

Well well well. How do you that? I added that little spark between Yumi and Sissi to beginning their vendetta towards each other. Hope you like it. Please tell me. I love hearing from you guys.


	8. Music

Ta da, I'm here once again. I hope you missed me. I had to write a chapter for my Teen Titan story before I worked on this one, but I finished it and decided I needed to work on this one again.

Am I the only one who is not bouncing off the wall that Code Lyoko is going to start airing daily again? When I saw it, I was so freaking excited. I mean, Cartoon Network finally had someone kick some sense into them. YAY!

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich jumped up and walked down the hall. Yumi had turned the music off and pulled odd up onto his bed.

Ulrich walked in and looked at Odd. When he first saw him, Ulrich wasn't sure if he should believe that something had actually happened to him.

"So, what do we do now?" Yumi asked.

"Leave him there. He's just faking because of what happened last night," Ulrich said, trying hard not to believe that there was something actually wrong with him.

"Ulrich, this serious. We should take him to the infirmary," Yumi pointed out.

"Do whatever you want to. I still don't think there's anything wrong," Ulrich said, crossing his arms. Yumi rolled her eyes and got Jeremie who came in and looked at Odd before they took him to see Dorothy.

When they got there, they laid Odd on the bed and stood back while Dorothy looked at him. Everything seemed to be fine until she took his pulse. When she did, her face grew alarmed.

She walked to the phone. "Principal Delmas? It's Dorothy. Call the hospital and tell them that it's the school. It's very serious. We have a student who I believe is in a coma," she said.

Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie gasped. They didn't think it would include the hospital. "Now, you children need to go to class," she said waving them off. They stood there for a moment until it finally clicked with them.

They nodded and walked out silently. "Ulrich what happened last night?" Yumi asked him gently once they were in Mrs. Hertz room.

"I never should have said what I did," Ulrich muttered quietly, not making eye contact with her.

"Ulrich, what did you say? You can tell me," she said comfortingly as she placed her hand on his knee.

"I told him he was stupid. I called him an idiot. I said he was selfish and he acted like a child," Ulrich said to himself, almost like he couldn't believe himself.

Yumi cleared her throat as Mrs. Hertz walked into the room. She hadn't expected Ulrich to tell her that. "He's going to be okay, Ulrich. You know that, right?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich just looked at her.

Ulrich didn't even listen to one word of Mrs. Hertz's lesson. He was too busy telling himself about how much of a jerk he was.

When the bell rang, all three walked out. "I take it we're going to the factory?" Yumi asked. Jeremie nodded.

When they were walking out, Yumi looked over and saw Sissi. Sissi was wearing headphones, but her face was completely blank. Yumi stopped as she watched Sissi fall backwards flatly onto the steps.

Yumi walked over without telling them and looked down at Sissi. She pulled the headphones off Sissi. Without thinking, she put them on curiously. She had a feeling she'd know this song. The electronic beat was strange, but she couldn't make herself take the headphones off. Then, her mind began to slowly cloud.

Meanwhile, Jeremie turned around and saw that only Ulrich was behind him. "Where's Yumi?" he asked confused.

Ulrich turned around. When he saw what she was doing, he thought he was nuts. "Why would you do that?" he said running. He pulled the headphones off her as she fell backwards.

"Ow, that hurt," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Ulrich smiled slightly and helped her up. "Now, what do we do with Sissi?" he asked.

"You guys go. I'll bring her to the infirmary and then go to the factory," Yumi said.

Ulrich nodded. "Be careful," he said to her. She smiled. He then ran to where Jeremie was standing.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich stepped into the scanner slowly, ready for strange feeling of being transferred. Before he knew it he was in Lyoko. Aelita ran up waving. "Hi Aelita," he said.

"Hi Ulrich. Do – do you think you could tell me what's going on with your world? What's Xana doing? Jeremie wouldn't tell me," Aelita asked.

Ulrich nodded warily. Ulrich knew Jeremie hadn't told her because it was Odd. "Jeremie didn't want to tell you because he's trying not to scare you. Xana infected a song with some sort of virus, and when people listen to it, things happen to them. Odd happened to listen to it, and now he's really sick," Ulrich said cautiously.

Aelita's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no," she said. If she was capable of producing tears, they probably would be coming. "Ulrich, what's going to happen to him? What if he doesn't make it? What if I never see him again?"

"Aelita, that's why we have to calm down and get to the tower. If we can do that, then we'll make sure that Odd's okay. So we're going to get to the tower?" Ulrich asked her.

She nodded, but he could still see that she was sad and concerned. "Ulrich, where's Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Hopefully on her way," Ulrich said softly, his voice full of concern.

"Guys, three mega-tanks are on their way to you," Jeremie alerted them.

Ulrich nodded and looked to Aelita who was all ready running towards a large pile of snow. (I don't remember what region it took place in during the show, but in my story, it's in the Glacier Region)

Ulrich whipped out his sword. As the tank rolled up, he said, "Triplicate." He and his two clones set off running.

Before he knew it, only one of the tanks was destroyed but both of the clones were. He had been hit a lot. Then, one sent a hit straight into his hand, knocking his sword backwards.

He opened his eyes widely. He had nothing left. One rolled up and was about to shoot when a familiar fan came and smashed it right in the center of the bulls eye.

Ulrich looked behind him and smiled as Yumi walked up holding his sword. Ulrich then hit the last one.

"There's a whole other swarm coming!" Jeremie alerted.

Ulrich said to Yumi, "Take Aelita to the tower. I'll take them down."

Yumi nodded at him, and took off running with Aelita. When Yumi saw the tower looming ahead of them, Jeremie said, "Hurry up. Ulrich's gone, and there are still three tanks left."

Jeremie then froze as he heard some song start to blast through the factory. Ulrich stepped out of the scanner breathless.

The song that Odd had been listening last night filled the scanner room. That was the last thing he remembered before nothing.

Jeremie began to feel funny. It was then that he realized that this was the song. He quickly began to press keys even though his fingers began to feel numb. "Just got- got to program the return trip," he said

When he finished, he shrieked, "I did it," before he fell over sideways in the computer chair.

Aelita ran as fast as she could, hoping she wasn't too late, into the tower and made her way to the top. All she could think of was Odd in trouble. It just made her move faster. As the tanks approached Yumi, she was happy to be absorbed by the glow of the white light.

Ulrich woke up back in his room the night that he had left Odd. Odd stood there looking around looking like he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"What the heck happened?" he said.

"You don't want to know," Ulrich said laughing. "But if I were you, I'd turn that music off just in case."

Odd shrugged and turned it off. "Now I remember that night," Odd said softly, taking the earphones off. Ulrich was worried about that. "Did you really mean it?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Odd said.

"Yes and no. most of it was brought by my annoyance of you. But sometimes you are childish. I really don't care though, because I know how I would feel if you weren't there to brighten things up even when there is no hope," Ulrich said shaking his head.

Odd wanted to be mad at him, but he just…couldn't. Odd smiled. "Well, what can I say? I'm perfect," Odd say laying back on his bed.

"Exactly," Ulrich said. "Oh… there's one thing I want to ask you, though."

"What is it?" Odd said sitting up.

Ulrich smiled. "What's going on with you and Aelita?"

0-0-0-0-0-

I know that was an odd place to end it, but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope you liked it. I'm kind of on a writing spree right now.

The other day I was watching a tape of recorded Code Lyoko. I never realized how the animation is so much different from ours. But did anyone else realize that Ulrich has big hips, Yumi's pants are funky looking, Odd's hair is bigger than his head, and Jeremie has an extremely round face? I don't know. it just hit me.


	9. Control

Okay, I'm back even though I only updated a few days ago. I'm on a spree, first ever. And yet, I still haven't updated my KND story. Oh well.

Somebody sent me a review telling me that there was nothing going on with Aelita and Odd. Okay, but I'm writing the story. Odd and Aelita is a couple. I don't like Jeremie and Aelita together, and I don't like Sam and Odd. So, it's a YU, OA, and J OC. (OC will be met in this chapter.) Got it?

0-0-0-0-0-

Odd woke up the next morning still thinking of Aelita. The bad thing was that he didn't know why. He liked Aelita, she was a great friend and all, but he couldn't keep his mind off of her.

"Hey Romeo? Are we going to breakfast or not? Or are you going to think about a certain pink- haired princess of a cyber world?" someone said. Odd turned and saw Ulrich waiting at the door. Odd gave him an evil look.

"What make you think that I was thinking about her?" Odd defended himself, blushing.

"You didn't know?" Ulrich teased.

Odd's eyes became wide. "Know what?"

"You talk in your sleep," Ulrich said before laughing.

"What? I do? That's impossible! I do not," Odd shouted back, unprepared for this obviously.

"_You have no idea how I think about you Aelita. I need you here with me. I need to hold you. I can't wait till you come here. I miss you so much. I'm going to annoy Jeremie until he gets it right. Ulrich is much smarter, more athletic, and hotter than I am_... All you said is the truth and you know it," Ulrich recited.

Odd grinned, but stopped at the latter part. "What?"

Ulrich laughed more. "It's true," he shrugged.

"So, you think I'm pathetic?" Odd questioned before placing his hands on his hips.

"What? You're always falling apart when someone mentions her name. Odd, even youknow that it is ia little pathetic no matter how many times you try to deny it."

"You want to be like that? You're saying I'm pathetic. Okay, let's think about some things. Some things about you. I'll say some things, and you tell me what comes to mind. Water being dumped over your head, calling her a spaz, enormous amounts of nervousness at the sight of her, blushing immensely when you had to carry her that one time Xana attacked and made her and Jeremie sick, talking to her for 5 hours, staring Sissi who happens to be your ex- girlfriend into the ground when she insulted her, saying that you like hearing her voice, pulling headphones off her when she was almost infected with the music? How about that? You say I'm bad? Think about yourself and a certain black haired exchange student," Odd snapped back, changing into his purple outfit.

"Well- hey, how do you know about the voice thing and the headphones?" Ulrich asked as large red spots appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Uh, you told me about the headphones genius, and the voice thing? It's called a diary. Find a better place to hide it," Odd said as he quickly combed his hair and smothered it in hair gel.

Ulrich face scrunched up with anger. "I'm going to kill you," he said as he chased Odd down the hall, almost knocking over a few people in the process.

When they got to the cafeteria, Jeremie looked at them strangely, considering that Odd was giggling, and Ulrich looked extremely angry. So, that usally meant that either Odd had done something stupid, or Odd had done something extremely stupid.

"So, what did Odd do this time?" Jeremie asked smiling.

"You don't want to know," Ulrich said, trying to avoid the fact that he kept a diary. "And if Odd even thinks to tell anyone, I'll go and tell Jim to get Odd, and his little dog too," Ulrich said.

Jeremie snickered before beginning to laugh hysterically.

Odd stopped laughing. "You wouldn't."

"You have no idea. I could think of innumerable ways to torture you if you even think of uttering a word of you know what and you know who," Ulrich said lowering his voice.

"You really shouldn't talk like that. It's kind of creepy," someone said from behind them. Ulrich blushed as he faced Yumi, who had one eyebrow cocked and an "I can't believe this" smile on her face.

Yumi walked over and sat down. "So Odd, are you feeling better?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, especially after I told Ulrich about this girl that I like, and then he ended up telling me about how much he liked this girl named..." Ulrich quickly hit him on the back of his head, causing him to shut up immediately.

"Don't listen to Odd. He's still a little loopy from his adventures last night. He'll someday return to the normal person he once was," Ulrich explained.

Yumi looked at them for a moment. Ulrich prayed to himself_ 'Please, please don't ask anything about 'the girl'._

"Odd was normal once? When?' she asked before sitting down. Ulrich smiled in relief.

0-0-0-0-0-

That day in Mrs. Hertz class was unusually easy. First, she introduced two new students. "Class, I'd like you to meet our two transfer students from Canada. This is David Cates,and Amelia Gerros," she said.

All the girls sighed when they saw David. Yumi couldn't even help but admit he was dreamy. He had jagged black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt over a black mesh shirt and ripped and/or frayed jeans with black Converses.

Amelia, on the other hand, looked a little discombobulated. Her blond hair was falling out of her ponytail shaggily around her face, and her glasses were kind of crooked. Her pale blue shirt hung lopsided and her black skirt was wrinkled.

"Now, I would tell you to take your seats, but we're about to change seats. So, everyone up." People groaned as they rose out of their chairs. "First table, Ulrich Stern…and David Cates. Second table…Yumi Ishyama and Sissi Delmas," she said as she moved back towards the back of the room. Yumi gave Ulrich a "help me" look, but Ulrich didn't look too happy about his seating either.

"Third table, Jeremie Belpois and Amelia Gerros. Fourth table, Odd Della Robbia and Herb Pichon," she then continued, but the gang didn't listen. Ulrich was mad, Yumi was dreading it and Odd was disgusted. Jeremie shrugged as he sat down. Later, he and Amelia were having a very deep conversation about computers.

During the whole class, Yumi made it a point not to look at Sissi, who had stuck her nose up in the air when they she found out that she was going to sit next to Yumi.David had said hi to her and Ulrich, but Ulrich ignored him while Yumi gave him a small wave. So they were both glad when the bell rang.

As Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie walked to the café once more, they talked about the horror of their new seats. "That David kid is so…strange," Ulrich said.

"He's not that bad. He obviously has a great sense of style," Yumi muttered as Ulrich took offense to her not agreeing with him.

"Yumi, he looks like he a messenger of death in all the black. I am surprised he's not the Grim Reaper with the music I could hear blaring from his headphones," Ulrich answered.

"Um, hello?" Yumi said, motioning down to her outfit. "I wear all black, and he probably likes the same music that I do if you've heard what I listen to."

"Touche," Ulrich replied.

"At least you're not with Sissi. I think if she stuck her nose up any higher it would have hit the ceiling. And talk about not being able to hide that magazine. I mean, it was completely obvious," Yumi complained.

"Hello! I'm with zit boy nerdo!" Odd shouted a little too loud while making extremely weird motions. Everyone in the hall looked at him. He waved nervously as Jeremie laughed and Yumi and Ulrich groaned.

Yumi shook her head at Odd as they began to walk again. Next thing she knew, David was walking next to her. Ulrich grimaced as Yumi said "Hi David."

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if I could sit with you and your- um- friends today at lunch. You and that Ulrich kid are the closest people I have to friends here," David said blushing.

"Sure, that's fine," she said as they approached their table. Yumi placed her books on the ground as Ulrich leaned over. "What's he doing?" he asked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Ulrich, he doesn't have any friends. Give him a chance." Yumi said.

Ulrich shook his head. "No, he's creepy," Ulrich said.

"Do you have a reason for this answer? No, I didn't think so. Ulrich, just do it for me," she said softly.

"Well, okay," Ulrich sighed. Yumi patted on the head gently. Ulrich sawtted her hand away as he walked up to get food. Yumi smiled to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch was extremely strange that day. Ulrich sat there glaring at David, who was staring at Yumi dreamily while pushing his food back and forth as she talked to him.

Yumi kept glancing at Ulrich strangely, before glancing at David oddly as well. Odd, not so strange, scarfed down four lunches and even asked for seconds. Jeremie ended up getting up during the middle of lunch and saying he needed to use his computer.

"I get the feeling that Ulrich doesn't like me very much," David whispered to Yumi.

Yumi shrugged. "Ulrich just needs to warm up to you. When I first met him, I dumped a glass of water on his head. Now we're extremely close."

A little while before the bell was supposed to ring, all the lights went out. Yumi looked around confused.

Ulrich fell out of his chair right after. Odd burst out laughing. "Ulrich, it's not that scary. I didn't think you afraid of the dark," Odd said between gasping.

The lights then flickered back on, and everyone went back to talking. But the three knew it had something to do with Xana. "Uh, David, I'm sorry, but the guys and I have to go see Jeremie. I remembered something I needed to tell him," Yumi said, jumping up.

Odd looked at her strangely. Yumi stared daggers at him. "Oh, uh, yeah. I totally forgot," Odd said flustered. They looked at Ulrich, who was sitting there spacing out.

"Ulrich? Are you going to come with us?" Yumi asked, trying to point out that they needed to leave.

"No, I'll stay here," He said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and see Jeremie?" Yumi articulated.

"Yep, I'm positive," He said, still not stopping from spacing.

Yumi shook her head in both disbelief and annoyance. "Come on Odd," she said, not wanting to blow the whole thing about the secret and the factory.

Odd frowned as he followed Yumi. When David looked at Ulrich, all Ulrich did was smile.

When Yumi and Odd got to Jeremie's room, they told him about what happened in the cafeteria. He nodded. "Yep, that was most likely Xana. We should go to the factory to check, though," he said, getting up from his computer chair, where he said he had been working on something. "By the way, where's Ulrich?" Jeremie asked.

"He's not coming," Yumi said simply.

Jeremie nodded, not sure how to react to his bizarre behavior. They all then walked out of the room and out of the dormitory wing.

"But what was the attack then? Making us eat in the dark?" Odd asked as they started to approach the sewage opening.

Yumi stopped. "I think we just found it…or more like, I think he just found us," Yumi said pointing.

They stopped and looked up. "Oh boy," Odd muttered.

"Wow, I think that this is a new Xana first. I don't think he's actually managed to take over someone before. But then again, there is a first time for everything," Jeremie said softly.

He stood right in front of the sewer grate opening. He didn't say anything; just stood there.

"That's why he didn't want to come with us, or was extremely spacey, or fell out of his chair. Xana was taking over his body," Yumi said motioning to Ulrich.

"We need to get to the factory," Odd said.

"You guys go. I'll take care of this," Yumi mumbled, trying not to look at him. She couldn't stand the thought of Xana possessing him.

"Are you sure?" they both asked.

"You actually think Ulrich is going to beat me. Xana may be inside him controlling him, but that means he has Ulrich's body. Ulrich isn't very fast," Yumi pointed out. "Besides, have I ever been not sure?" Yumi asked with a smile.

Jeremie and Odd grinned at the comment. They stood there while Yumi walked towards him. "Hey Xana? You ready?"

He nodded. Yumi began to back up, having him follow her. As she began to run, he followed. Jeremie and Odd then took their chance and began to run towards the opening.

Yumi stopped shortly and tripped Ulrich. He flew onto the ground with a groan. She was trying to do a much as she could without doing a whole lot of damage. She didn't want to end up mauling Ulrich, but she didn't want to leave Xana unharmed.

As he picked himself up, the anger in his eyes seemed to grow. He then lunged at her powerfully. She sidestepped and he fell over again.

She shook her head. This was a really pathetic attempt on an attack. But when Ulrich stood up and faced her, she stopped. His eyes hadn't been like that before, had they? His eyes were now blood red. He walked up to her. Yumi looked at him, waiting to see what he would do. He then punched her in the face. As she slid on the grass, she knew that this, now that Xana had full control, was going to be a lot harder than it had been.

O - O - O - O - O - O -

Odd, now in Lyoko, ran along with Aelita. She had been extremely happy to see him okay. He smiled embarrassed. When they remembered that Jeremie could hear them, they stopped and began to try and get to the tower.

"Jeremie, Yumi there yet?" Odd asked.

"No, I'll call her though," he said.

"Okay, thanks," Odd said gratefully. He was a little worried about her with an evil Ulrich. He was right to be.

Yumi had given up on trying to inflict as little pain as she could without actually hurting Ulrich. She now was just trying to stay standing so that she could take Ulrich's hits so that he wouldn't end up going to the factory.

He phone then rang. She pulled it out and saw Jeremie's number on it. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Define okay," she said as she began to run.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Well, I think Xana is actually inside of him instead of just controlling him. He's much faster and much stronger than the real Ulrich really is. He's much more of a threat than I had expected," Yumi told him.

"Yumi, just keep him busy," Jeremie told her.

"I will. But you better tell Odd to hurry up," she answered. She then hung up and placed the phone in her pocket.

Then out of nowhere, Ulrich tackled her onto the ground from behind. As she looked up at him, this whole thing seemed sort of surreal. First of all, he was on top of her, which made her feel kind of…tingly. She had never felt this way as she began to blush. She was enjoying this closeness between the two of them. Then, he was trying to murder her.

He had this crazed look in his eyes. Something in her mind just told her to stop fighting him. If she didn't, she might end up actually hurting him. But then he might hurt her. She couldn't make up her mind. It was so confusing. She just wished Odd would hurry his butt up.

"Xana, where is he?" Yumi asked forwardly. All he did was grin evilly, so that let Yumi know it most likely wasn't good.

He then took his two hands and made his way towards her neck. She pushed her hands against his and pushed as hard as she could.

"The more you resist, the less time your friend will have to survive. As I fight you, he's fighting me. The longer he fights me, the less chance there remains," Xana said in a monsterous voice. Yumi knew he was lying, but she there was this speck of doubt in her mind.

Ulrich's eye's changed back to chocolately brown, but the Xana sign was still there. Tears began to come out of his eyes. "Yumi, help me. You've got to stop him. He's trying to kill me," Xana said in Ulrich's voice.

If Ulrich really was in danger, she had to stop. Yumi then relaxed her arms, not wanting to cause any one any more harm. But it all stopped as the white light pulled them in.

0-0-0-0-0-

Yumi walked over to Odd and Ulrich's room. When she knocked on the door, someone called, "Coming!"

When Odd opened the door, he led her in with a smile. Yumi looked around their room. When she had come in here the other day when she found Odd, she really hadn't gotten a good look at it. She then saw Ulrich sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up close to him. He gave her a small smile. But when he frowned again, a red flag went up in Yumi's mind.

"Uh, Odd, do you think I could talk to Ulrich by myself?" Yumi asked quietly.

Odd smiled. "Oh. Whatever you guys want. I'll go see Jeremie," he said as he slipped out the door.

Yumi sat down on Odd's bed. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked him simply.

"Nothing, why?" Ulrich lied.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Ulrich, I know something's wrong. You can tell me," she told him.

"It's just that…I can't believe that happened. I mean, why me?" he asked.

Yumi stood up and sat next to him on his bed. "I don't think there was any particular reason he chose you. You were probably easiest to get to," she pointed out.

"It was so hard, because I could see it all. I was just there, almost watching a movie of myself," Ulrich said, pausing between each thought.

Yumi didn't know what to say, so she decided the next best thing was to just let him talk it over with her.

"But the worst part was watching me, watching what I was actually doing," Ulrich said.

Yumi figured it out. "Watching yourself hurt me," she answered.

Ulrich looked at her. "Exactly. I was just standing there, wanting it to stop, and hoping that it was a dream, but every moment that passed told me it wasn't. And then there was the part where he tried to trick you into thinking it was me," he said.

Yumi nodded. "That was my choice; it had nothing to do with you. Well, actually it did. I chose to stop because I thought it might protect you. He might have been lying, but he may have not; we'll never know," Yumi said.

"Yeah, but the big thing was that you were going to let him win…for me," Ulrich said.

Yumi placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich, I did that because I thought it was the best thing to do. I did that because I wanted to. And I'd do it again," she said.

Ulrich met her gaze. "Really?" he asked, sort of not believing her.

Yumi nodded as she smiled. Ulrich smiled. "Thanks Yumi," he said.

"Come on, it was the least I could do after how you helped me," Yumi said.

Ulrich moved on the bed in the awkward silence before asking her, "So, do you really like this David kid?"

She shrugged. "Would it be a problem if I did really like him, Ulrich?"

His cheeks flushed. "Of course not," he lied.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interupted by her mobile phone. She quickly pulled it out and gasped when she saw the number. She took a deep breath before lifting it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, uh, hi Dad," she said, glancing at Ulrich, a scared look in her eye.

0-0-0-0-0-

Okay, that's where I'm going to end it for today. I thought the control was a little original, and that it would also bring Yumi and Ulrich kind of closer.

As for who David is, the character belongs to me. He's actually based on the writer divinedragon7. He was able to figure out, which I hadn't, that Theo was mentioned as playing baseball with Ulrich in the beginning of the story, but I had him as being a new kid here. So, that's why I changed it to him. 'David' will be the part of Theo and William combined.

Anyway, hope you liked, and I hope I get more reviews than I did for my last chapter. Bye!


	10. Truth

I think I have an addiction problem. I am totally addicted to writing this story. This is my third chapter I have written for this story in a matter of three days. If it was normal, this would have been about three months! It's like Code Lyoko is just what I need to write. It's what I want to write, really. Oh, and to Luna, you are like the only one to actually read my stories now. You have been the only one to review my story the past two chapters as of now, which is August 23. Who knows, hope fully I have more. I see when I go on the internet.

0-0-0-0-0-

Ulrich stopped short. Yumi's father was calling, which was clearly a very bad thing.

"No, it's okay. Yeah. No, I'm here talking to one of my friends…uh, Ulrich," Yumi said quickly, soon after realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell her father that she was with a boy.

Her eyes opened widely. "Yeah. Okay, bye," she said, her voice quaking slightly.

Ulrich looked at her with large eyes. "So, what is it? What did he want?"

"I, uh, have to go home for a little while," she said, standing up slowly.

Ulrich quickly grabbed onto her shoulder. "No, I won't let you go there," he said protectively.

"Ulrich, why are you so concerned?" she asked confused.

Ulrich blushed, trying to think of an excuse, but he had none. "Yumi, I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine, I swear," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Ulrich swore to himself as he watched her leave. He then decided he would try and go get his mind off of it by talking to Jeremie and Odd.

But that didn't help, because they obviously knew that something was wrong with him. "Ulrich, what's going on that you're not telling us?" Jeremie asked.

"I promised," he said, shaking his head.

"Ulrich, you look a mess. If whoever made you promise is causing you this much stress, I'm probably guessing it's not good," Odd said philosophically.

Jeremie looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Since when did Odd become a theorist?" Jeremie said.

Odd shrugged. "I have my moments. So, Ulrich, spill," Odd said returning his attention to the brown- haired boy.

"It's Yumi," Ulrich said simply.

Jeremie and Odd were beginning to lose their patience. "What about her!" Jeremie asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Her father. He abuses her. When I was trapped inside her, he hits her. She just went home," Ulrich said, knowing Yumi would be upset that he told them.

Odd glanced at Jeremie, who was just as shocked as he was. "Well, we've got to go to her house. What time did she leave?" Odd asked.

"She left around 5:30. Why?" Ulrich asked.

"I think something's wrong. It's almost seven," Odd said, looking at his clock. Ulrich felt his stomach tie itself into numerous knots. Jeremie and Odd stood up. "Are you coming?" Odd asked to Ulrich, his face the most serious Ulrich had ever seen it. Ulrich nodded as he stood up.

0-0-0-0-0-

As they swiftly snuck out off the grounds, Ulrich tried to remember where to go. He pointed them in the right directions until they ended up at the familiar white house.

Odd twisted the door and, to their surprise, it was open. They soon realized Mrs. Ishyama wasn't home.

They looked around the small home with no luck. "If- if he's still at it, they're most likely upstairs," Ulrich said, pointing to the staircase. All three trudged up the stairs.

When they heard noise coming from the last door on the left, they walked over. "LET GO OF ME!" someone shouted. Ulrich looked to Odd, who looked, well, horrified.

They stood up. "STOP!" they heard. Ulrich couldn't take it anymore. He tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

Odd then kicked the door open, evidently surprising Mr. Ishyama. He stopped and let go of Yumi, who he had grabbed and dragged by the hair.

Mr. Ishyama quickly jumped up and ran out the door. Odd helped Yumi up. "Why?" was all she said.

"We just did," Jeremie said simply. Yumi nodded. As Odd and Jeremie left the room, Ulrich stood there with Yumi for a minute.

"I hope you aren't mad at me," he said.

Yumi looked him in the eye. "I can't. I'm happy you told them. If you hadn't shown up, I think something worse might have happened," Yumi said, laughing nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, it was mostly because he wasn't too happy that I told him I was with you. So, my hair will hurt for the next couple days, and I will have a real nice bruise on my stomach, but if that's it, I consider myself lucky. So, thank you," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Ulrich blushed

"Hey you two, we got to get back before Jim realizes we're gone," Jeremie shouted from downstairs.

Yumi and Ulrich let go of each other before they ran downstairs. As they were walking back to Kadic, Odd asked them, "What were you two doing up there, anyway?"

Ulrich shot him a death glare. Yumi blushed. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Has anyone else noticed that Xana has been on an attack spree?"

"Actually, I have. I'm hoping that it'll stop soon," Jeremie said.

"Do you think it could affect Aelita?" Odd asked.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comment. But little did they know that Xana was about to make their lives harder than he had before. That night, when they all went to bed, they weren't aware of the black fog that lurked in their rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning when Yumi woke up, she thought she was still asleep. But when she pinched herself, she realized she was awake. She looked around, not exactly knowing where she was. It was a large white room. The window on the right of her showed the view of the Eiffel Tower with plae white curtains blowing. As she turned and looked to her left, she wasn't prepared to see someone asleep next to her. She screamed in utter shock.

The person sprang up breathing heavily. "What the hell…whoa," he said. Yumi looked at him as he looked around. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The navy tank top he was wearing was twisted around his body.

She had thought she had seen him before; she almost swore she had...he just looked a little different now. When they made eye contact, the boy's expression mirrored hers.

"Oh my god," he said. Yumi quickly got out of the bed. When she looked down at herself, she realized that these weren't the clothes she went to bed in. She then saw something black and red by her…chest? She pulled on it, and unfortunately realized it was her hair. She looked over at the boy, who was staring at her.

She ran into what looked to be the bathroom, and her thoughts were proved true. She had long black hair with wild red streaks. "What the hell is going on?" she said aloud. She gasped again. She no longer sounded like she had when she was 14.

She walked back out, trying to remember what she had done last night. "Yumi?" the boy said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She stared at him, still trying to figure out who he was. It then hit her. "Oh my god. U-Ulrich?" she asked. He nodded warily. "Um, why were we in the same bed?" she said, pointing to the bed. She then saw something shining on her hand.

"What is this?" she said, pulling her hand down. Ulrich got out of bed and looked at it.

"It looks like a…" he said, not wanting to say it.

"Engagement ring," she said looking up at him, since he was now taller than she was.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded. "Uh- I have an engagement ring, and we were in the same bed. I think so," she said, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" he asked her.

"I-I remember yesterday I had to go to my father's house, and you tried to stop me. You and Jeremie and Odd- Jeremie…Odd?" she said, realizing it. _We held hands too..._she thought.

She stood back up. "Well, we look like we would in the future. No, that's crazy," she said.

"It's not that crazy," Ulrich said, pointing to a small calendar on the wall. The date said September 19th, 2015.

"So, we were sent 10 years into the future, without remembering any of it, except going to bed on September 18th, 2005. How is this happening?" she said as she began to pace.

They both looked at each other. "Xana."

"If he sent us four into the future, then that would leave the world unguarded back in the present time," Ulrich pointed out.

"We have to find Odd and Jeremie," Yumi said, looking for a phone book. Ulrich meanwhile began to look around the room for anything to help him.

"I have one for Odd, but no Jeremie," she said after a few minutes of page flipping. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number.

When someone picked up, she said, "Is this the residence of Odd Della-Robbia?" she asked shakily.

"Yes," he said.

"Odd?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"It's Yumi. Um, have you noticed anything, um, how would you put it, different this morning when you woke up?" she asked.

"You mean like the fact that I woke up have no idea where I was, who I was, or what I was doing here? Of course," Odd said before laughing.

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say," Yumi said glumly.

"So, we know where we are. How about Ulrich and Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"Um, Ulrich, he's here with me. He was in my bed," she said.

"Oh," Odd said. Yumi could tell he was smiling.

"Odd, cut it out. We have to find Jeremie," Yumi said.

"I'll look around here. Oh, did I tell you?"

"What?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Aelita's here with me," Odd said.

0-0-0-0-0-

Yumi and Ulrich knocked on the door of 277 Masquerade Lane. A man with blonde hair answered. "Odd?" they asked.

He smiled. He led them in. "You…Odd…live in a house this big?" Ulrich asked unbelievingly.

Odd shrugged. "I'm a record label owner, what else would you expect?" Yumi smiled. Same old Odd.

A woman with chin length pink hair walked in. "Oh," she said surprised.

"Aelita?" Yumi asked smiling.

She nodded realizing that Yumi had never seen her in the real world. The two hugged. She then went over and hugged Ulrich.

"Do you two want some breakfast?" she asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"Actually, breakfast sounds nice," Yumi admitted.

"So, what's this we heard you two getting hitched?" Odd asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi said, twisting the ring around behind her back.

Odd gave her a look. He held up a small paper and then handed it to Ulrich. "'Mr. and Mrs. Jin Ishyama and Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Stern proudly announce the marriage of their children Yumi Ishyama and Ulrich Stern," Ulrich said before he placed it back on the counter.

As they sat down at an unusually small dining room table. As they ate pancakes, Yumi asked them, "How did you two end up here?"

The two held up their hands. Two gold bands encircled their left ring fingers. Yumi eyes opened widely as Ulrich began to cough.

Odd shrugged. "How? No idea. Woke up this morning and she was next to me. She though, remembers it. So, the Aelita of our time wasn't affected, but she's not in Lyoko."

"Well, of course not, she's right there," Yumi said obviously.

"We still need to find out where Jeremie is. If what I'm thinking is correct, there's a tower activated, which means to get back to the real world, we'll have to get into Lyoko," Ulrich said.

"Wait, I have his number, but…he's no longer in France. He works in America," Aelita said.

"We need to call him any ways. He's probably having a heart attack now about where we are. You know Jeremie, he always overreacts," Yumi said.

They all laughed. Aelita got up and went to look for the number. "You got married to Aelita?" Ulrich asked, still not being able to believe it.

"So, you two are getting married?" Odd said defensively. Ulrich and Yumi blushed.

"Here it is," she said, handing it to Yumi. Yumi grabbed it and walked outside. She quickly pounded all the numbers.

She waited for a few minutes for everything to get connected. "Hello?" someone answered.

"Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Is this Yumi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yumi said.

"Listen; is there something wrong with you?" Jeremie asked, not wanting to sound crazy.

"If this is a pattern, let me guess. You woke up, had no idea where you were, who you were, or what you were doing there?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie laughed. "Actually, yes. That's oddly specific," he said.

"So, are you going to come over here?" Yumi asked.

"I am going to try. You are still in France, right?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi giggled. "Yes. Paris to be exact," she said.

"Okay, but it will be at least a day before I get there. The next flight probably isn't until tomorrow, and the time difference puts you at least 6 hours later than over here, because I'm in Los Angeles," he said.

"Well, that's okay, we can wait," Yumi said

"We?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh, I'm at Odd's house.

"You found him?" Jeremie asked surprised.

"We practically live down the street from him. Probably his and Ulrich's idea," Yumi said.

"Ulrich?" Jeremie said.

"Ulrich and I are getting married," Yumi said softly.

"Didn't see that one coming," Jeremie said sarcastically.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Yumi said defensively.

"Yumi, you and Ulrich have been extremely close since you told him about the problem with your father."

Yumi chuckled softly as she leaned back against the stair railing. "Aelita's here," Yumi said.

"She is? Does she remember anything?" Jeremie asked.

"Everything. She was the one who gave us your number. The even bigger surprise is that she is Aelita Della-Robbia," Yumi said.

Jeremie was speechless for a minute. "Aelita? Our Aelita got married to Odd?"

"The one and only," Yumi answered.

"Never saw that one coming, really," he said.

"Listen, I should get back in there. I want to finish eating breakfast," she said.

"Breakfast? Its 3 AM over here," Jeremie laughed.

"Oh? Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Yumi apologized.

"It's okay. I'll call you later," he said as he hung up.

Yumi smiled as she slipped her phone back into her purse. She couldn't believe what in the world was going on, and wasn't sure if she ever would.

0-0-0-0-0-

Jeremie arrived the next day around noon. They hugged and everything, especially him and Aelita.

They got into Odd's SUV. "So, are we off to the factory, which means, are we going back to Kadic?" Jeremie asked.

"Duh, where else are we going to go Einstein?" Odd said looking back at him.

"Odd, I'd really appreciate it if you would focus on driving," Yumi said. Odd's driving was crazy enough when he was looking at the road.

Odd laughed. When they pulled up into a woody area by a fence, Odd parked. "You're going to make us climb the fence?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, unless you are a gopher and dig under it," Odd said.

Ulrich smacked him in the back of the head for the lame joke. Odd quickly pulled himself over the fence followed by a slower Aelita. Ulrich pulled himself to the top with no problems, unlike Yumi.

When she got to the top, she realized that the knee of her jeans was caught on the fence.

"What's taking you so long?" Jeremie said.

"I'm stuck," she muttered. Odd burst out laughing hysterically. Ulrich began to laugh too. Yumi even felt herself smiling at the thought. She pulled on it gently, then harder. Then a little too hard. It ripped, sending Yumi over the fence backwards.

She was surprised when she landed in Ulrich's arms instead of on the ground. They looked at each other for a moment. "A-hem?" Odd said.

"Oh," Ulrich said, helping Yumi to her feet, his cheeks red. Jeremie then landed and they began to run towards the sewer opening, hoping it was still there. When they reached it, Jeremie said, "Wait. Look at ourselves. Look at what we're going to be like in ten years before we send ourselves back into adolescence," he said.

Yumi looked down at herself. She wore a red peasant top style shirt and black jeans. She really hadn't changed except for her hair. Ulrich was in a green t-shirt and khakis. He hadn't changed a bit. Aelita wore a pink polo shirt with white jean shorts.

Odd had changed a lot, but not even close to Jeremie. Odd's hair, for one thing, was now cut closer to his head. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Jeremie though, looked like a whole different person. He had ditched the glass and grew his hair out a little, so it now hung into his eyes and around. He was taller than her, and he wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and jeans.

"This is amazing," Yumi said softly.

"I can't believe this is what we're going to be like," Ulrich whispered.

Odd then said, "Okay, enough talking, time to go." They all smiled at Odd's bluntness.

They all made it down the ladders and were surprised to see five skateboards. "Looks like Jeremie got a little more adventurous," Odd said. Jeremie smiled. They got on to the skateboards, Ulrich muttering to himself about not know if he was sure he could do this.

When they finally reached the factory, Jeremie got off at his usual computer stop while the other four went to the scanners. There were the three extremely dusty gold tubes.

Jeremie managed to connect the computer. It sparked to life, and Jeremie laughed at how their technology must be compared to the ones that were in the world now.

"Okay, we ready for the trip back in?" Jeremie said, going over to the large gold switch. He pulled it upward, turning Lyoko back on. The hollow map appeared. Jeremie smiled.

He looked at the accounts, and was surprised by a new one. There was Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and an extra one. It was him! Jeremie had an account in Lyoko. He decided he'd wait and not try it out. But other than that, everything was the same.

"Well, Yumi, Aelita and Odd go. Ulrich, I'll virtualize you after," he said.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Virtualization!" he said as he pressed enter.

They found themselves in the polar region. Soon Ulrich joined them As Yumi and Aelita looked at Odd and Ulrich, they began to laugh. Apparently, they two had grown…a lot. Odd's pants were up to his knees where Ulrich's were even shorter.

"Okay, we've got good news, and we've also got bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Jeremie asked.

"Just tell us Jeremie," Odd said.

"Good news is that the tower is only a little ways away. The bad? There is probably the biggest swarm of monsters I have ever seen headed for you."

0-0-0-0-0-

I'm going to end it there because I am so tired, and I thought it would be a little too long if I kept going. I borrowed the future idea from my story Regret, which was thought of from the story with Scrooge. (Forgot totally what it is).

Anyways, I thought it was a little break from the other attacks. I'm going to try and alternate the attacks; one original, one from the show and so on. Review please, or the attack of the mutant hairy sock puppets will be upon you.


	11. Dance

**I'm back although I was here only two days ago. I was so happy when I signed on to the internet and saw I had 6 reviews! 6! **

**I'm a little sad right now. First, it's the last weekend before the dreaded school starts again. Secondly, my sister just left for college, and I have this really sickening feeling that I'm going to miss her a lot, and I should have tried to make more of the, what, 13 years I spent living with her. Time flies, and once it's gone, you wish you still had it. **

**Oh, and concerning two reviews, I have answers. **

**Luna (anonymous) - how many times do I have to tell you that my story with Odd and Jeremie pairings is not like the SHOW? I – DO – NOT – LIKE – THEM! I'm sorry, but my story will _NOT_ be about Jeremie and Aelita, and Odd and Sam. So, my story will, I repeat, will be an Odd Aelita and Jeremie OC story. So stop asking me! (Sorry if I was a little mean, but I had to tell you!)**

**The one who asked me about Yumi's outfit, I know that that wasn't what she wore in the show. I didn't like it too much at first, so I changed it, but someone asked me to change it back, so I did. Did you read the second chapter followed by the third? It said her account was changed.**

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

The four of them turned quickly. They saw 10 mega tanks, 10 crabs, 10 roadsters, 10 blocks, and at least 20 wasps.

"Well, I hope everyone has a lot of energy," Odd said smiling.

Yumi pulled out her fan as Ulrich pulled out his sword. "Wait, Aelita? Do you have a weapon?" he asked, scratching his head confused.

Aelita pulled out this long pink staff with a smile on her face. "You guys don't have to worry about me anymore. I was trained by the best," she said motioning to Odd. Odd smiled as he shrugged.

"Here we go," Ulrich said as they began to approach. When they stopped, Yumi was the first one to try something when she destroyed a block. Then, all hell broke loose.

Ulrich ran straight for a tank, knowing they should get those out of the way first since they caused the most damage. He walked close as he mumbled, "Triplicate." The tank wasn't expecting this, so it was soon destroyed. He smiled to himself as he ran towards the next one.

Odd ran into the swarm of wasps, his arms poised for shots. He did get his share of life points lost, but he managed to take down most of the wasps, making his jokes along the way.

The others were obviously impressed by Aelita fighting talent. She managed to attack most of the blocks within five minutes.

Yumi chucked her fan with skill at the crab, making it explode. When the fan returned to her outstretched wrist, she threw it again.

Jeremie watched the screen intently. "How come you guys are never this good when we're in the real world?" he asked.

"Hey genius boy, you want to go to Lyoko when we get back?" Odd asked. Jeremie was speechless. Odd was then hit by more wasps. "Thank you karma," Jeremie said, getting the other three laughing.

Unfortunately, that distracted them from the monsters. Ulrich was soon thrown backwards by a hit of a mega tank.

Yumi's shoulder was soon hit, followed by Aelita in the torso. Odd was then devirtualized.

"You guys still have to destroy those monsters and get Aelita to the tower," Jeremie said.

"We know that Jeremie," Yumi said, slightly aggravated. She then destroyed another crab.

They had managed to destroy 7 of the tanks, 9 of the crabs, 8 of the blocks, and all of the wasps.

Yumi finished off the last crab as Aelita managed to get rid of another block. Yumi, instead of going to help Aelita, she realized that Ulrich was having some trouble with his tanks. He was thrown backwards again as a tank hit him from behind when he was getting rid of another one. He sat up weakly as a tank approached him. He prepared himself for the hit but the fan came and annihilated it. Yumi helped him up as she threw the fan at the final one.

"Thanks. I thought I was done for," he said. Aelita pointed to the tower as she began to run towards it. Yumi smiled at him nervously, knowing that things were going to be a lot different between them in the present, for they knew what was going to happen in the future. As she opened her mouth to say something to him, she was cut off by the white light.

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

When they got back to the present time, they all gathered in Jeremie's room. He connected to Lyoko and began to talk to Aelita.

"So, Aelita, what happened while we were gone?" Jeremie asked.

"Gone? You never left," Aelita said.

"Yeah, we were pulled into the future. We then met the futures us' and went into Lyoko," Jeremie said.

"But Jeremie, you were here yesterday," Aelita said.

Jeremie looked around. "You must have been pulled back in the past too," Jeremie explained.

Aelita shook her head. "Today is September 21st, Jeremie. You were in here yesterday, all of you. I watched you do your homework. And I remember, you dated it September 20th." Aelita said.

Yumi looked at her, and went rummaging through her backpack. She pulled out her folder and found a piece of paper on the top. She pulled it out and looked at it. Yumi gasped. "She's right. We never did leave," Yumi said amazed, looking at the date.

"We were there, weren't we? We weren't dreaming?" Ulrich asked, trying to reassure himself.

"Maybe…maybe it was like a dream. The future was a dream, but it was like an interactive dream. We were there, but we were also here as well. So…that might not be the true future," Jeremie decided.

"That wasn't the future?" Yumi asked softly.

"I don't think so. We were dreaming, not actually there," Jeremie said. "I mean, it's possible that stuff might happen, but most likely it won't," he answered.

Yumi dropped her head upset. Ulrich sighed a little disappointed. Odd groaned loudly. Jeremie was oblivious to this.

"Wait, today is the 21st?" Yumi asked, jerking herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremie asked.

"We're supposed to go and set up for the fall dance tonight, remember?" Yumi said.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Odd said, walking out, followed by Jeremie after saying good-bye to Aelita.

Yumi was about to walk out when her hand was grabbed. Ulrich placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Listen…uh, about what happened," he started.

"It was nothing. Jeremie said it was most likely not going to happen," Yumi said glumly.

"Right. But, uh, can I ask you a question?" Ulrich said, his face reddening extremely.

Yumi cocked her head. She had never seen him this nervous before. "You can ask me anything. What is it?"

"I know it's kind of late, and I know you don't have a date, but do you want to go to the dance with me tonight?" he asked, his face turning cherry red.

Yumi's pale white face soon became a pink color, but she nodded and said, "Of course. I can't think of a better date," before she could stop herself.

They stood their for a few minutes in blushing silence before they realized that Jeremie and Odd would wonder what the heck had happened to them.

"Oh, uh, we should go downstairs before Odd comes up with something to say," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Ulrich said.

"Do you think you could let go of my hand?" she asked softly, even though she wished she never had to let go of it.

Ulrich cleared his throat before he apologized and dropped it. They then tried to walk out with as much composure as possible. And that was a much harder thing to do than they had thought it would be.

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

When they were taping up streamers, they noticed that Milly and Tamiya were videotaping them for the school news. So they tried to look as professional as possible, although it wasn't hard to do that without cracking a smile.

They, there seemed to be a handful of darkness in the room as Sissi, Herb and Nicolas walked in. Sissi began to look over the decorations snootily. She then walked in before Milly approached her.

Yumi looked over and saw Sissi give Milly a small jab in the shoulder. "Uh oh, I think we've got a problem," she said. The other three looked over.

"You can't go. If you're not in 8th grade or above, you need a date to be there. Do you have one? No, I didn't think so. Even if you asked Herb or Nicolas, they'd run like scared rabbits!"

"Who needs Pizza Face and Hunchback? There are lots of other boys who would be my date!" Milly shouted, referring to Herb and Nicolas.

"Yeah, well, then, where are they?" Sissi asked.

Milly became slightly red as tears began to make trails down her face. She turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich? Would – would you be my date for the dance tonight?"

Ulrich became red as he knew he had to say no. "I'm so sorry Milly, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm too old for you. Besides, I was planning to go with Yumi," he said.

"See? No one is out there Milly. Maybe you'll find a date to play in the sandbox. Now run along and go play with your dolls," Sissi said as she began to laugh meanly.

Milly ran out sobbing as Tamiya chased after her. Sissi stood there, extremely proud of herself. "I hope you're trying to win the Meanness Queen award," Ulrich said as Odd and Yumi walked over. Jeremie had decided to go back and check on what had happened the day before a little while before Milly ran out. He hated to see people cry.

Later while they were decorating, Yumi noticed that Ulrich's mood had taken a turn for the worse. "Hmm, let me guess. You are suffering because of a problem. It has red hair, and she's in 6th grade. Am I right?"

"When did you become psychic?" Ulrich muttered, standing up.

"You know, you could have said yes. It's not like I'm a person who really belongs at a dance," Yumi said.

"Come on, you wouldn't go even if I was you date?" Odd asked into the microphone.

Yumi smiled. Ulrich looked at Sissi who was posing in the disco ball. "Sissi came on extremely strong. If rudeness is a qualification of the Beauty Queen, she'll win again for sure."

"Ha. Try and get Ms. World's head out f the clouds if you want her to realize that," Yumi said.

Odd smiled. "More like Ms. In-Her-Own-World," Odd giggled. Sissi heard this and growled.

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

Later on, right before dinner, they heard a commotion outside. When they went to check, they saw Sissi crying in her bathrobe.

Yumi, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich knew that it was something that happened everyday, but they knew that they should probably check it out, just to make sure Xana wasn't behind this.

When they checked her room, Jeremie concluded that all it was was a blown fuse that caused her shelves to crash. So they shrugged it off. They noticed Milly and Tamiya come up behind them and begin to take pictures of the destroyed room.

When dinner was over, Yumi got up and said she was going home.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"All the clothes I have here are my black ones. I'd like to look a little nicer, thank you. I'll see you guys here later," she said, walking out the cafeteria doors.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie were sitting there for a little while talking when Theo came up. "Did you guys hear?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Jim was attacked!" he said, before he ran to the next table to inform people.

'This seems weird. Xana has had some strange attacks, but this isn't normal. I'll do a check of towers in Lyoko," Jeremie said as he got up.

Ulrich got up too. "Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"To the room," Ulrich shrugged.

Odd nodded. As he walked out, he noticed Milly sitting on the ground crying with Tamiya trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter, Milly?" Odd said crouching down.

"Someone stole my teddy bear from the garden shed! I bet it was one of the older kids who did it to get back at me," she sobbed.

"Now we're grounded from the prom because Jim caught us in the shed-Milly! Look at this. You're right," Tamiya said as she went through the pictures of Sissi's room.

Under the pillow on Sissi's bed was a small teddy bear. "I'm going to go and get it," Milly said defiantly as she jumped up.

"You guys are all ready in trouble. I'll go find it and bring it back," odd said as he grabbed the pictures.

When he reached Sissi's room, he looked at her pillow. On one side, there was large claw marks, but on the other was nothing. Odd scratched his head in confusion.

As he was going to go find Ulrich, he passed the infirmary. He saw the Principal outside it with a piece of crumpled paper in his hand.

"How's Jim doing, sir?" Odd asked.

"He'll be fine," Principal Delmas said as he dropped the picture into the garbage and walked away.

Odd quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. When he looked at it, he wasn't prepared for what he was going to see. He gasped as he saw a crudely drawn teddy bear. He ran to find Ulrich and Jeremie.

When he got to them, they had to figure it was Xana. Jeremie had found and activated tower in the desert region, and all the pieces fit together.

"So, who's going to go to Lyoko?" Odd said.

"It might be a little dangerous. I really don't like doing solo missions," Jeremie said.

"Has that ever stopped us before? Besides, there have been two attacks. Even if we go back in time, if something happens, it's all over," Odd said.

"Odd, you go. I'll stay here and guard the school," Ulrich said, placing his hands on Jeremie's and Odd's shoulders.

They smiled at each other as they ran in different directions.

**O - O - O - O - O - O**

Ulrich was walking toward the entrance, not exactly surprised to see the large circular footprints. "It's really bad Jeremie. The teddy's all ready done a lot of damage," Ulrich said.

"Well, Odd was just transferred, so things may get better. But why a teddy bear?" Jeremie asked himself.

Ulrich then heard Aelita's voice. "Xana took over the Teddy Bear and gave it life. He people it attacked were people that had hurt the redhead, Milly. Do you think that it might have anything to do with it?" she asked

"It might be," Jeremie mumbled.

"The teddy bear got out of the school all ready," Ulrich said, looking at the destroyed entrance.

"Who would it want to attack next? Ulrich because he said no to Milly?" Jeremie said.

"Well, what stopped Ulrich from saying no?" Aelita asked.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said as he began to run into town.

He quickly pounded the numbers of her cell phone nervously. "Pick up the phone, Yumi," he repeated over and over.

But it was still answerless. He decided he'd have to get to her house before Teddy did.

Meanwhile, in Lyoko, Odd was struggling with some roadsters when he had his first premonition in a long time. He heard the loud screams of Aelita as she tumbled off the side of a cliff.

He must have looked extremely worried, because Aelita looked at him cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

Odd nodded as he ran towards her. The 4 roadsters followed. Aelita ran down the spiral as Odd raised his arm. He shot three arrows. One of the arrows hit roadsters hit the last live one, knocking it off the ledge. Unfortunately, Aelita was directly below it. It fell on her, causing her to fall.

She screamed. "Aelita!" Odd shouted as he jumped. He half- ran, and half- fell down quickly grabbing her and using his claws to grab onto the wall.

"Jeez, we really need to get you a bodyguard," Odd said softly.

Aelita smiled and blushed. She turned to the wall and saw an opening. "I think I found something."

-----

Ulrich ran quickly, hoping to get to Yumi's house as fast as possible. He got there out of breath and thumped the door bell many times.

Yumi opened the door, obviously surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Are your parents here?" Ulrich asked.

"No, they- oh shit," Yumi said, pointing to the outside.

Ulrich turned and saw the giant Teddy, who had obviously seen Yumi. Ulrich grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out the door, using their speed advantage against the bear. They ran as fast as they could as they pulled out their phones.

Ulrich managed to reach Jeremie. "Jeremie, tell Odd to hurry his tailed butt up. Yumi's with me, but the Teddy is getting extremely rough. We're going to go to the school," Ulrich said before he quickly hung up. Yumi pulled him towards a small hotel. They ran into the tiny space where people walked in.

They sat there, hoping it wouldn't see them. When the glass around them broke, they found themselves moving towards the middle, meaning moving towards each other. They hit each other as they blushed.

When they realized that the bear was gone, they ran back towards the school. Ulrich said he'd evacuate the gym as Yumi went to the dorms. Ulrich didn't want to tell her the whole thing about Milly's enemies being attacked.

Ulrich walked in when Sissi was just about to make her speech for Beauty Queen. He grabbed a spare microphone and stood on the table. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Ulrich, do you think you could of dressed up?" the principal said from the stage.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we get everyone out here as soon as possible. There is a giant teddy bear coming to attack the school!"

"Hey, I knew it!" Jim shouted.

"You idiot! Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get me not to win again. A giant teddy bear? Yeah right, why not King Kong or the Easter Bunny while you're at it?" Sissi snorted.

"You have to believe me. I am…" Ulrich was then interrupted by the front wall of the gymnasium being torn down.

Everyone screamed, including Ulrich. They ran, but Ulrich stayed. Yumi stood outside of the gym worrying. When she saw the windows shatters, she left Milly and Tamiya and ran in.

She saw Ulrich pick himself up of the ground and cringe as the teddy seemed to be ready to clobber him. But the bear seemed to freeze suddenly, and Ulrich realized that the tower must have been reached. Yumi ran over and crouched down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

He nodded, but stopped when Yumi threw her arms around his neck. Ulrich was surprised by this, for this had never happened. As the white light approached, Ulrich said to her, "Ready for a trip to the past?"

**O - O - O - O - O – O**

Yumi leaned against the smooth brick wall as the cool fall air blew against her waem cheeks. It was sweaty in there, and she couldn't handle any more of Sissi's bragging. She was a little disappointed when she had to turn down her date with Ulrich and go with Odd, but if it protected the school from the attack of a monster teddy bear, she guessed she could agree.

"Do you always leave this early?" a voice said from the doorway. She turned and saw Ulrich. He was in a green short sleeved polo shirt, and black jeans.

Ulrich smiled when Yumi smiled softly. She looked even more amazing than she did usually. Yumi's hair was wavy yet tousled and clipped back. She wore a jean jacket over a black shirt and red leather skirt. She wore black fishnets and knee length boots.

"So, where's Milly?" Yumi asked.

"Actually, she's dancing with your date," Ulrich said leaning against the wall with her.

"Odd's dancing with her?" Yumi asked surprised

"Yeah. Milly I guess really likes Odd for some reason. I thought it was me, but I guess not. Maybe she just wanted whoever you were going with," Ulrich joked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Of course Ulrich. That's why," she said, throwing her hands up before giggling.

Ulrich laughed. When he stopped, he faced Yumi. "Do, uh, you want to go inside and dance?"

Yumi looked at him and smiled, which obviously meant "Of course". Ulrich took her hand and led her inside.

As they walked in, almost by magic, the song changed from a fast one to a slow one. Ulrich placed his hand around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. Their other hands remained locked. As they began to move to the slow beat of the song, Odd and Jeremie watched smiling.

"Nice job with the music Jeremie. Didn't think you'd manage to get it to work," Odd said.

"Odd. I am a computer genius. I just overpowered the stereo-" Jeremie said before Odd held up his hand.

"I don't speak computer. Besides, all that matters is that they danced," Odd said, happy that they were finally together.

**O - O - O - O - O – O**

Sigh. I thought that was a cuter ending than the one in the episode. Anyway, I am really tired of typing, so I am going to go post this now. Hope you liked it! Tell ME!


	12. Protection

**I have this feeling that all of you think that I am some weirdo who has absolutely no life except for updating this story. But like I've said before, I just can't make myself stop. I've tried, but it doesn't last very long. You see, I was in the car with my parents today listening to an Alicia Keys CD when I heard a song, and the first thing I thought of was Ulrich and Yumi. So then I thought to myself "How can I incorporate it into a chapter?" Well, here it is, "Seeing is Believing".**

**Disclaimer- okay, I've never written a chapter with a song in it, so I know I do have to write this though. I don't own Alicia Keys, the album "The Diary of Alicia Keys" or the song "when you really love someone". **

**O – O – O – O – O – O **

The dance had been two weeks ago. Yumi and Ulrich never figured out that Jeremie and Odd had purposely put a slow song at that time. But ever since that dance, they were much more uncomfortable, or at least embarrassed around each other, which meant they they felt more feelings towards each other. Every time that they accidentally touched each other, both of them would turn bright red. Jeremie was talking to Yumi one day when it wasn't till the middle of it that he realized that she hadn't listened to any of it but instead was just sitting there smiling dreamily. Odd looked at Ulrich smiling as he sketched pictures in a math class. All of them resembled a certain Japanese girl.

But Ulrich knew he could trust Odd. Or at least, he knew Odd wouldn't because Ulrich had threatened to tell the whole school that Odd had a crush on a virtual princess who was from a parallel world, or even worse, Ulrich would tell Aelita.

Jeremie had brought up how Xana had been extremely quiet when later in science class the projector suddenly went out during a discussion of the near by nuclear plant. (I don't know what it was, but that'll work. Jeremie quickly glanced at Odd and Ulrich as Yumi looked back at him. Jeremie nodded subtly.

When they were outside, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie began to talk about if it was Xana when the principal suddenly pulled Odd aside. The three of them figured that most likely Odd had gotten himself in trouble. But when he walked over with a huge smile on his face, they were so confused.

"Okay, what in the world is going on?" Ulrich asked.

"A little while ago I asked the principal if I could start a band; The Pop Rock Progressives. Well, he said yes as long as I opened it to anyone," Odd said.

"Odd, that's so cool," Yumi said smiling.

Odd dropped onto his knees and shouted, "Let's give it up for the god of rock and roll!"

Ulrich smiled. "Where is he?" he joked as he began to pretend to look around. Yumi smiled as Odd stood up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ulrich, stop it. I've got to hurry. I want to post the try-out sign up for the drummer, singer and keyboardist. Maybe I could hold them this afternoon," Odd said.

"What do you play, anyway?" Yumi asked.

"Guitar, of course," Odd said looking over his shoulder and smiling before going into his air guitar routine, complete with sound effects. Jeremie decided not to go with them and go check on Lyoko.

The other three followed Odd as Jeremie headed to his room. Jeremie quickly went in and connected to Lyoko. Aelita's cheerful face greeted him. But she was the only thing he could hear. "Jeremie, is something wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Have you noticed anything in Lyoko?" Jeremie asked, placing his chin in his hand.

Aelita shook her head. "It's been unusually quiet lately. Although, I'm not sure that's a good thing," she said.

Jeremie smiled. "It just that the school's electricity has been acting funny and now my computer, so I wanted to see if you knew anything," he said, trying to think.

"I could go see if anything's wrong," Aelita suggested.

"Okay, just be careful. I'm going to go to lunch as I do a scan. I'll come back later, and if something's wrong, I'll send the gang over," he said.

"Where are they now?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, Odd started a band, and they're getting ready for try-outs. Though, I'm not positive who's going to join it," Jeremie said stretching. Aelita smiled at the sound of Odd's name. She said good-bye to Jeremie before he walked out.

As he was down the hall, he heard the all too familiar sound of Sissi's maniacal laughter. He walked over to where it was coming from. Sure enough, there she was. Her hands were on her hips with her head thrown back in nasally laughter. Herb and Nicolas stood behind her laughing.

Jeremie looked to see who she was bothering and saw it was Amelia. He got close enough to hear it, but stayed far enough to not be seen. "So where are your friends?" Sissi poked.

"I- I don't have any," Amelia said softly.

"Of course you don't. You're friends are probably a calculator and a computer, but I'm not sure they'd want to be seen around a nerd like you," Sissi screeched.

Jeremie looked and saw Amelia was really upset. He had to step in. "Sissi, why don't you leave her alone?" he called out.

Sissi whipped around. "Oh, if it isn't Commander of the Nerds, Jeremie himself. Looks like nerds have invaded the school. They're everywhere. 'Watch out. Guard your computers, or the Nerd Army will fill it boring information," Sissi snorted.

"Commander of the Nerds, huh? I wouldn't be so condescending about the nerds considering the only two of your friends happen to be some of the nastiest nerds, right Herb?" Jeremie pushed.

Sissi glared at him angrily. She tossed her hair and walked out with her nose in the air. Jeremie walked over to Amelia. "You'll get used to Sissi. She's like that to everyone," Jeremie said comfortingly.

Amelia looked uncomfortable. "Why- why are you being so nice to me? I mean, we talked on the first day I was here, but that was it," Amelia said as she fixed her glasses.

"Hey, if anyone knows what it's like to be tormented by Sissi, it's me. Are you going to lunch?" Jeremie asked. She nodded meekly. "Come on, I'll walk with you," he said.

She smiled happily and they began to head towards the cafeteria. "So, you've been bothered by Sissi a lot?" Amelia asked.

Jeremie nodded as he laughed. "You have no idea, especially with my friends," Jeremie said as he opened the cafeteria door for Amelia who thanked him. "Listen, I know this might be a little uncomfortable for you, but do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Jeremie invited.

Amelia though, nodded quickly. Jeremie grinned and walked to the tale they always sat at. Soon Yumi and Ulrich walked in. "Guys, this is Amelia. She and I sit next to each other in science and I invited her to sit with us at lunch today," Jeremie said.

Yumi smiled. "I'm Yumi, this is Ulrich. You're dorm is across from mine, isn't it?" Yumi asked.

Amelia nodded. Yumi said, "We'll have to get together sometime. You're the only one I know in the girls' dormitories except for Sissi. You'll never find me there, though," Yumi said laughing as she sat down. Odd then walked in with a small clipboard.

He sat down and smiled. "Everything's all set. Try-outs will be held after lunch. Trying out for keyboard is Eliza…and Ulrich? You play the piano?" Odd said looking at Ulrich strangely.

Ulrich shrugged. "My mom forced me to take lessons when I was younger. Might as well put it to good use," he mumbled.

"Okay then. Drums, we have Mike, Naomi, and," Odd's voice stopped. "Nicolas," he said looking over at the strawberry blond hunchback. Odd muttered to himself. "I hope he's not actually good at it. I'm not letting him in my band. And finally, for singer, we have, wow, odd combo, Sissi and Yumi," Odd said.

Odd, Amelia, Jeremie and Ulrich looked at Yumi, who blushed nervously. "What?"

"You…Yumi Ishyama…are a singer?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. You'll see later today," she said. She turned her head and pointed to the principal's daughter. "Along with Sissi, that is," she said smiling.

**O - O - O - O - O – O **

Odd sat in a fold out chair as all the try out people filed in and took their seats. When he knew all of them were there, he stood up. "Okay, uh, hi. As you know, I am the leader of the band. To get started, we will only be taking, one drummer, one singer and one keyboardist. We're going to start with the keyboard auditions, and I'll pick them. Then they keyboarder and I will pick the singer. Finally all three of us will pick the drummer. Okay? Good. Then, we'll start with Eliza," Odd explained as the Brunette girl made her way towards the electric keyboard. She ended up playing "Jingle Bells".

Ulrich had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Yumi stepped on is foot inconspicuously to get him to stop. Jeremie had gone to his room to talk to Aelita again. "All right, then. Now, we have Ulrich," Odd called out.

Ulrich got up and walked to the keyboard casually. He placed his fingers so they were ready to play, and it just took him away. He played a song he had written a while ago, but he had played it so much that it stuck in his memory. It was a quick paced one, full of high notes and low notes, long notes and short notes. But when Ulrich finished, he hadn't even realized he had. He was so into it, he didn't remember playing. He looked to the people watching who were shell shocked, especially Odd and Yumi. Yumi didn't think she breathed during the whole performance. He had so many talents. And with every passing day, she was fallin deeper and deeper in love with him.

Odd knew who it was going to be. He didn't want to make Eliza sad though. So he pretended to deliberate for a while before saying. "I have chosen Ulrich, although Eliza played well." Ulrich smiled and went and sat with Odd. "Okay, now for our singers. Sissi, you're up," Odd said coldly pointing to her. As she walked by, she said to him, "I hope you realize that the only reason why I am doing this is so I can be near Ulrich **_and _**BEAT Yumi at the same time. Got it?" Sissi sneered.

Odd stared at her. "Take your place on stage now," he hissed. She stood back and climbed up the stairs. Sissi grabbed the microphone and hit 'play' on the tape player. When a bubble gum pop diva song came on, Sissi began screeching and howling along with it, while adding some stripper-like dance moves. People even covered their ears and eyes during it. When she walked off stage, no one clapped.

Odd raised his eyebrows as he stood up. "Now, we have Yumi," he said hoping Yumi would do better, although it was impossible to do worse.

Yumi placed her CD in the slot and pressed play. She took a deep breath, hoping it would work. As they soft piano sound started to play, she opened her mouth and sang.

**_I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard  
I need a real man to give me what I need  
Sweet attention, love and tenderness  
When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all _**

Cause a man, just ain't a man,  
If he ain't man enough  
To love you when you're right,  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first  
Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all.

**_Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard  
Sometimes you just need a woman's touch  
Sweet affection, love and support  
When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all _**

Oh cause a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough  
To love you when you're right  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst  
Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done, when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all

**_Sometimes you gonna argue  
Sometimes you gonna fight  
Sometimes it's gonna feel like it will never be right  
But something so strong, keeps you holdin on  
It don't make sense, but it make a good song  
_**

_**Cause a man, just ain't a man,  
If he ain't man enough  
To love you when you're right,  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher  
When the world got you feelin low  
He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first  
Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done when you really love someone  
I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all  
**_

_**That a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough  
To love you when you're right  
Love you when you're wrong  
Love you when you're weak,  
Love you when you're strong  
Take you higher and higher  
When the world got you feelin low.  
She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst  
Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done, when you really love someone**_

When she finished and the music faded out, she placed the microphone back into the holder and walked off. As she passed the audience while they burst into booming applause, she glanced and smiled at Ulrich, who was speechless.

His mouth was hanging open. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't heard anything like that in his life. But the thing he knew that the other's didn't was that it wasn't just a song. They thought it was a song she liked, while he knew she was singing about the two of them.

0-0-0-0-0-

Wow. I love that song so much. I think I've listened to it about 20 times today. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Next chappie I'll finish this one and someone put in a request for a Cruel Dilemma rewrite, which i will probably do. Then I think I need to take a break from Ulrich Yumi writing and focus on Jeremie OC (Amelia) and Odd Aelita chapters. Okee-dokee? Good. Like always, please review!


	13. Birthday

Wow. I know a lot of you peoples liked my last chapter, especially with the Alicia Keyes songs. If you guys have a request for a song, just put it in your review. If I've heard it and I don't hate, I'll try and incorporate it into the chapters. I will not accept songs from Hilary Duff or Jessica Simpson though. I hate them.

So, I just watched the new Code Lyoko episode. Let me just tell you; they have finally put out an episode this season that does not suck! Recently the episodes have been terrible and totally Jeremie Aelita centered. Blech. But, they put some Yumi Ulrich in this one, although was I the only one feeling déjà vu? I didn't think so. AND, GET THIS! Odd totally has a crush on Aelita. When I was watching it and watching him get mad, I thought I was going to rip my hair out. Thankfully, I didn't. Did you see his face when Jeremie told him to shoot her? It was so sad. I didn't like the ending though. But, it was great!

The song in this chapter is not mine. I tried to write one, but it was the suckiest thing I have ever seen. So, it's not mine. It's Fefe Dobson's. It has nothing to do with the story. I just like this song.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Odd shook his head to wake himself out of it. He leaned over to Ulrich, who was still sitting there with his mouth wide open. "Um, I take it we don't need to discuss this?" Odd whispered.

Ulrich shook his head. Odd nodded. He stood up and said. "Okay, Yumi, you got it," Yumi smiled and walked to where Ulrich and Odd were sitting. She sat down next to Ulrich as Odd went on about the drums.

"So, what did you think? Was I bad?" she asked innocently.

"No way. You were awesome. Way better than Sissi," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled. "I mean, that's why you were picked, wasn't it?"

She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She looked up at Mike playing the drums. "I guess you're right," she said softly as Mike finished his heavy metal drumming.

Odd stared at him. "Okay, uh, thanks Mike. Naomi, you're up," he said, dropping is head back onto his clipboard.

Yumi sat there quietly. She glanced over at Ulrich inconspicuously. She couldn't believe what she was doing. He was her friend. But every time she looked at him, her heart just sped out of control. Little did she know he was feeling the same thing.

But Naomi's drumming pulled them out of their own thoughts. Yumi cringed as she listened to the random hits of the drums and the cymbals.

When Naomi finished and took a bow, Odd stood up and clapped. Ulrich and Yumi peered at him strangely. "What, we're not going to find anyone better. You think Nick can play? Yeah right. That was awesome Naomi!"

Ulrich pulled Odd back into his chair. "How about we tell a certain person about this cheering at Naomi only because she's one of the prettiest girls in school? Say, do you know her? She has pink hair," Ulrich whispered into Odd's ear. Odd turned bright red.

Odd cleared his throat, trying to act like everything was normal. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Aelita yet. She was beautiful- no, gorgeous. She had this bubbly personality and she was so sweet. I mean, in a dream, they were married, right? But Odd wasn't sure if she felt the same way. For all he could know, she may be in love with Jeremie even.

Ulrich gave him a quick poke to let him know that people were waiting. "Oh, uh, Nick, you're up," odd said. Ulrich smiled at him.

Odd placed his head in his hand, hoping this would end soon. He had absolutely no idea to put on the drums. Mike wasn't rock, he had to admit Naomi wasn't very good- wait, was that what he was hearing?

Odd pulled his head out of his hand as the rhythmic sound of the drums filled the room. Odd stared amazed at Nick. He looked over and saw Yumi and Ulrich were shocked as well.

When Nick gave the cymbal a final crash, Yumi heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed and answered. When she hung it up, she whispered to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded and leaned over to Odd. "We have to go to the factory," he said.

Odd nodded. "Uh, right now, we're going to have short intermission. When we get back, we'll let you know who our drummer is. Uh…bye," he said as all three ran out of the room.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O

"So what's going on Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"Xana has begun to store a large amount of electricity in the pylon. When he manages to fill it up 100 percent, he will unleash it on the nuclear power plant. It'll create a short circuit…and well, you know the rest," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, don't you think that's a little over our heads?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie, listen. If we don't succeed, the nuclear reaction will most likely wipe out the entire region. I think we need to alert the authorities," Ulrich answered.

"No way. If we tell them, they'll end up questioning us. And if they find out about Xana, they'll shut him off for good. Meaning, Aelita will disappear," Odd piped in angrily.

"Odd, what if we lose? Do you want the whole region dead?" Ulrich shouted.

"STOP! This isn't getting us anywhere. I say that we take a vote. I know that this is big, but I'm have to vote against. We can't risk losing Aelita in the process," Jeremie said.

"I'm for it," Ulrich said.

"Against," Odd sneered.

Yumi looked at the young pink haired girl on the computer screen sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Aelita, but I have to agree with Ulrich. This is a little too big," Yumi said raising her hand.

"There. It's a tie. We don't tell anyone," Odd said crossing his arms.

"Don't I get a chance to vote?" Aelita said quietly.

"Sure. Then we won't have tie," Jeremie said.

Aelita stayed quiet for a moment. "I vote for then," she said.

Odd's eyes flew open. "What? Are you kidding?"

Ulrich smiled. "At least someone here has a little sense."

"Aelita, why?" Odd asked.

"I don't want thousands of people to die just so I'm saved," she answered. Odd's head dropped.

"Hey Romeo, get a move on towards the scanners with Yumi. Ulrich, you're going to go tell the teachers, right?" Jeremie reassured. The brunette nodded before he went off running.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie said as his hand forcefully hit the 'enter' key.

Yumi and Odd arrived in the desert. Aelita ran up and met them. "The tower is that way," she said, pointing to the north. They three ran off running, but when they were supposed to reach the tower, all there was was an oasis.

As Jeremie tried to figure out what was going on, Ulrich's phone thing appeared on the screen. "Jeremie, the teachers didn't believe me," he said.

"I wish that were the only problem. The pylon is over 90 percent full, and they can't find the tower!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What! Never mind, just tell them to hurry up. I'm going to talk to the authorities for now, but I'm not sure that will help either," Ulrich said before he hung up.

Meanwhile, back in lyoko, Odd peered into the oasis. Picking up a small rock, he tossed it in. But when a small tube of light came out from where the rock was dropped, Odd figured it out. "That's not water," he said.

"What?" Yumi asked confused.

"It's a surface layer. The real tower is down under us. Xana is trying to trick us. I'm going to go down," he said as he dove in.

Yumi and Aelita looked to each other before they decided to follow him. Sure enough, the tower was right where it was supposed to be. "Uh, nice job Odd," Jeremie said surprised as Aelita ran into the tower.

O - O - O - O - O - O – O

The "Pop Rock Fanatics" performed the next day at the school wide talent show. After some pretty good acts, and some horrible ones (try more of Sissi's dancing), the group was saved for the final act.

As they stood waiting for the last act to end, Yumi looked to Ulrich nervously. They had decided to skip their normal outfits, and go for different ones. Ulrich wore a simple black tank top, but red paint was splattered all over it and a pair of blue jeans. "Nervous?" he asked her.

"Hm, let me think about that. I'm about to sing in front of about 300 people. No, of course not," she said sarcastically. Yumi wore what looked like it had been a plain white blouse that had gone through the shredder. Both arms were torn off and frayed, and the bottom rested in the middle of her stomach. She wore a small pleated black skirt under it and had tied her hair into a short ponytail. In her navel was a fake belly button ring.

"That's the spirit," Odd said as he tuned his guitar. Odd was wearing a red shirt that had a black Xana symbol painted on it. He said earlier 'he thought it looked cool for something that was about to destroy the entire world'. One of the sleeves was missing and the other was long.

And finally, Nicolas stood there smiling. Odd had given in, admitting Nicolas was better. Nicolas wore a dark blue t-shirt that said "Date me before I'm famous". When Odd saw it, he laughed quietly. But then again, Nicolas wasn't a type to go all out.

As they walked onto the dark stage before the curtain went up, Ulrich gave Yumi a thumbs up sign. She smiled and took a deep breath. The curtain went up, revealing a dark stage to the audience, which was also dark.

A few moments of silence later, chords from a guitar blast through followed by a light going on revealing Odd. Then, one went on over Nicolas as the drums filled the room. Next was one over Ulrich, whose keyboard came in after. And finally, the one over Yumi went on as she opened her mouth to sing.

_**When you're walkin walkin**_

_**Your body's talking to me**_

_**But your mouth ain't makin a sound**_

_**When I'm stalkin stalkin**_

_**I can feel my body rockin**_

_**What are these feelins about?**_

_**It's in the way that he moves**_

_**It's in the way that he likes the things I do**_

_**It's in the way that he grooves**_

**_You know I love it when he takes me dancing_**

_**I never waited for that special one**_

_**I thought I'd settle for a setting sun**_

_**Tonight's the night we get this party on**_

**_And on, and on, and on, and on, and on_**

_**And I've been taking taking**_

_**As you hit that tricky rhythm, you take me out on the floor**_

_**And I've been itchin itchin**_

_**For the jive that you've been dripping**_

_**And you got me wantin it more**_

_**It's in the way that he moves**_

_**It's in the way that he likes the things I do**_

_**It's in the way that he grooves**_

_**You know I love it when he takes me dancing**_

_**I never waited for that special one**_

_**I thought I'd settle for a setting sun**_

_**Tonight's the night we get this party on**_

_**And on, and on, and on, and on, and on**_

_**We'll be rockin it…all night long**_

_**We'll be dropping it…till the break of dawn**_

_**There's no stoppin it…once the freak is on**_

_**Is on, and on, and on, and on…**_

_**We'll be rockin it…all night long**_

_**We'll be dropping it…till the break of dawn**_

_**There's no stoppin it…once the freak is on**_

_**Is on, and on, and on, and on…**_

_**I never waited for that special one**_

_**I thought I'd settle for a setting sun**_

_**Tonight's the night we get this party on**_

_**And on, and on, and on, and on, and on**_

_**I never waited for that special one**_

_**I thought I'd settle for a setting sun**_

_**Tonight's the night we get this party on**_

_**And on, and on, and on, and on, and on**_

As Yumi placed the microphone back in the holder while the final guitar notes echoed, the audience burst into deafening applause. They bowed and walked off. Yumi was walking off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You did an awesome job," Ulrich whispered in her ear. And with that, Yumi felt chills dance up and down her spine.

O – O - O - O - O - O – O

About a week later, Yumi and Ulrich received an "urgent" call from Jeremie before they were supposed to go to the soccer field for some important meeting.

As they were waiting for him, Ulrich asked, "How's your dad?"

Yumi cleared her throat nervously. "My mom threw him out once she found out what happened. She's been going a little easier on me, but she hasn't divorced him. I don't think she will either. She loves him," Yumi said. Ulrich nodded. Then, Jeremie came running up.

They were surprised that he looked somewhat calm. "Okay, what's going on Einstein? Where's Odd?" Ulrich asked crossing his arms.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about Odd," Jeremie said.

"What about him?" Yumi asked.

"Well, you know Odd's birthday is in two days, right?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich and Yumi nodded. "I thought it would only be right if we got him an amazing birthday present," Jeremie said.

"Cut to the chase. What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked, beginning to get a little impatient.

"How about the virtualization of his true love?" Jeremie said, pulling out a compact disc.

Yumi gasped as Ulrich's jaw practically hit the ground. "You got the whole thing down?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie nodded. "Unfortunately, I got it at around 3:30 this morning. I was falling asleep when I saw that green plus on the screen, so I have no idea what the formula is," Jeremie said with a frown as they approached a small group of kids.

"So? There's only one Aelita," Yumi said.

"Where's Odd now? He's going to miss the exciting speech," Ulrich muttered sarcastically. The principal was blathering on about the new football field and how the bulldozers were funded by the PTO.

"Oh, he's busy chatting with Aelita. I set it up for him and left him there with her," Jeremie said with a smile.

"So what is 'it' called again?" Aelita asked inquisitively.

"It's called…love," Odd said softly.

"Oh, then Odd, I think I'm in love with you!" Aelita exclaimed. Odd turned bright red. She had asked him about why she felt it was so much easier to talk to him than the others, or why she had trouble finding words. Unfortunately, Odd was suffering from the same problems.

"Um, yeah, say do you know how old you are Aelita?" he asked trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

A perplexed expression crossed aelita's face. "I think I'm maybe 14?" she said. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much about my past before I met Jeremie," she said shrugging.

Odd nodded. He heard someone rattle the door knob. "Oh the guys are here. Listen, uh- hi guys!" Odd said turning his back to computer sadly, for he was going to tell her.

"Hey Odd, it's almost time for dinner. We should head down," Ulrich said pointing to the staircase.

Odd nodded again. He turned back to Aelita who was smiling. "I'll see you later," he said as he got up.

As soon as the door was shut and Yumi and Jeremie were sure they were gone, Jeremie sat in the chair.

"So, we're going to do it tomorrow Aelita," Jeremie said.

"You're going to materialize me! Oh, I don't know how I could ever thank you," she shrieked.

Jeremie nodded. "It's for Odd birthday since we figured he'd like to see you in real person," Jeremie said.

"Oh, yes, then I can tell him I love him in true person," Aelita said.

Jeremie looked to Yumi. "You love Odd?" he asked.

Aelita shrugged. "I think so. I told him that today," she said.

"Aelita, love is a very strong thing. I don't think you love him yet. You may really like him, but not love him, **love** him," Yumi explained.

"Whatever it means, I just want to see him," Aelita said as a smile filled her face.

"Great. Then I will see you tomorrow morning at the factory." Jeremie said before he exited the program. If only he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

O - O - O - O - O - O – O

Jeremie stood in the small garden. There was a girl standing next to him, but he couldn't see the face of her. She had blonde hair, but that was it.

"Jeremie, you know I love you, right?" she asked. Jeremie knew he had heard that voice before.

Jeremie smiled as he grabbed her hand. "And I love you-"

Jeremie sprang up in bed as a loud crash echoed in the distance. He had missed it. He cursed to himself as he looked out his window. His curse then changed to a shout as he saw the large yellow bulldozer riding around. But there was no one in them.

"well, I believe that Xana has awoken," he said to himself as he grabbed his sneakers after getting dressed.

He then ran down the hall to Ulrich and Odd's room. He swung the door open and began to yell "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP"

When no one moved, he walked over to odd and shouted, "ODD, GET UP! XANA'S ATTACKING!"

Odd moved slowly. "what?" he groaned. "What about carpet tacking?"

Jeremie rolled his eyes and walked over to Ulrich who was still fast asleep. "ULRICH!" Jeremie shouted. Still nothing.

Jeremie then grabbed onto the young boy's shoulders and shook him. Ulrich sprang up surprised and pulled two small earplugs out of his ears.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"XANA'S ATTACKING!" Jeremie shouted.

Ulrich slammed his hands over his ears at the sudden noise. "Hey, do you always sleep with those things in your ears?" Odd said as he pulled his night shirt off.

Ulrich stood up. "Yeah, always. One day, I'll tell you why, too," Ulrich said as Jeremie laughed.

- - - -

As Odd and Jeremie ran towards the football field, they met up with Yumi. When she saw the two of them, she asked "Where's Ulrich?"

"Ulrich went to go and make sure that no one else heard it. He'll meet us there," Jeremie said as the bulldozers came into view.

"Jeremie, go to the factory and meet up with Aelita. Wait for Ulrich there. Yumi and I are going to go and try and stop these things. Got it?" Odd asked.

The three then ran in different directions. Odd climbed into the second one as Yumi pulled herself in the top.

She tried to pull on the brake with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. She then went with a different approach and tried to move the steering wheel. It didn't move. She ran her fingers through her ebony hair as Odd advanced towards her. "It's not doing anything. I'm not sure what to do," he whined.

"That makes two of us. Go to the factory and meet Ulrich. I'm going to try and find out where these things are going," she said.

"Just be careful," he said concerned.

She nodded. "You saying you can't trust me?"

Odd smiled before he took off running towards the factory.

O - O - O - O - O - O – O

As Jeremie sat in the chair, he connected with Aelita. "Jeremie? I thought I wasn't meeting you until later," she said.

"No, we've got a huge problem on our hands. Two bulldozers are being taken for a joy ride by Xana," he said.

Aelita nodded. "I understand. I'll try- wait, I see it. I see the tower!" Aelita shouted.

"Good," Jeremie said as he heard the door swish open. "Odd'll be right there," he said, pointing for odd to go to the scanner room. "Let's hope Yumi and Ulrich are on their way."

"Yumi? Yumi's on the bulldozer, trying to figure out where it's going." Odd pointed out.

Jeremie nodded as he clicked away. "Yumi? Have you found anything out?"

"Jeremie. The scanners are headed for the factory," she said as the bulldozer pulled onto the riverbed.

"Okay. Odd's going to Lyoko now. I'm going to try and reach Ulrich. Hurry up," Jeremie said. Odd ran to the scanners

Yumi groaned. "Jeremie, I will. I can't promise though that things will be the same," she said as the bulldozer began to speed up.

"Oh shit," she said as the lock went down.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Jeremie asked worriedly.

"Jeremie, it's- I have to go," she said as she hung up.

Meanwhile, Ulrich's phone appeared on the screen as Odd stepped into Lyoko. "Jeremie! No one knows about what's happening. I'm almost at the factory," Ulrich breathed into the phone.

"Well, once you get there, you might want to look for Yumi, who was on the bulldozer before she hung up on me about 3 minutes ago," Jeremie said watching Odd lose life points due to some roadsters.

"Don't worry, I'll find her," he said as he approached the factory. As he walked in, he looked at the mess. Everything was in shambles. As he turned towards the elevator, he saw a bulldozer…with a black sweater clad arm hanging out of it.

O - O - O - O - O - O – O

Okay, that's it for today, people. Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to post this, and this is getting too long a chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed it. AndI bet you also realized that i have tweaked Cruel Dilemma to my liking.so, it backwards between Yumi and Ulrich. I thought it would be too predictable if i did it the same. For you Odd Aelita fans, I hoped you enjoyed the small amounts of fluff as well. There'll be even more next chapter. So, let me know what you think. Maybe I'll reach 50 reviews by the time I update!


	14. Choice

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in over three months. You see, I started my new story, which was a huge hit. Then, I went to update this, and I had it almost completed when my entire computer crashed, causing me to lose everything I had on my hard drive. Therefore, I have to retype my chapter. So here it is.

O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich ran to the bulldozer, looking in worrying. He saw Yumi, huddled on the ground. She was obviously unconscious. Her hair was mussed, and a thin trail of blood was making its way down the side of her face.

"Yumi, you've got to get up," he said, trying to grab her sweater. She didn't move. As he saw them heading for a large brick wall, he grunted as he jumped into the bulldozer with her. Grabbing her under the arms, he pulled her upright. He then threw her over his shoulder and leapt through the smashed windshield.

He looked around. Seeing that the bulldozer had changed directions and was heading for them now, he ran towards a large pile of rocks and hid behind them. As he waited to make sure that the bulldozer was no longer near them, he placed Yumi's head in his lap. He then placed two fingers over the cut she had on her temple, which had now begun to bleed more profusely.

He peeked his head over the rocks, and saw that the bulldozer had backed up, but not given up. This was his cue. He picked Yumi up in his arms bridal style and ran towards the entrance to the Computer Room up above it.

Pulling the grate off, Ulrich saw Jeremie sitting at the computer. "Jeremie, can you give me a hand?" Ulrich shouted.

Jeremie looked up surprised. He ran over towards the ladder as Ulrich gently passed him Yumi. Ulrich then followed.

After he had laid Yumi against a wall, Ulrich walked over to the computer. "How's Odd doing over there?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremie, I'm getting a little lonely over here. I need someone to keep me company," Odd moaned.

"Does that answer your question?" Jeremie said smiling.

Ulrich smiled as well. "Alright. I'm on my way," he said as he ran to the scanners.

"Okay, Odd, Ulrich's on his way. As for Yumi, I don't think she'll be joining you," Jeremie said looking at Yumi.

"Aw, what a shame. We''l miss the wonderful gifts she brings everytime," Odd said sarcastically.

Ulrich was transferred, but it was very very far away from where Odd and Aelita were. Odd and Aelita had been running before they bumped into some roadsters.

"Aelita, you keep going. I'll take care of these guys," he said as he raised his hand- erm, claw.

There were 5. He saw one prepare to attack him. Knowing one was behind him, he jumped out of the way as the first on shot. He then attacked by shooting the one that had attempted to shoot him. "3 down, 3 arrows. Odd, this is definitely a time to be on target," he said to himself.

"Odd, you've got to stall them. Ulrich's way behind you," Jeremie informed him.

Odd grunted. "I'm doing the best I can Jeremie. Why don't you come do this?," he said as he shot one down. He then backed up behind a tree. Using his tail to attract one, it came by only to get shot.

As he began to look for the other one, he began to feel the dizzying sensation that told him a premonition was coming. He placed his hands on his knees to steady him self. Then, it played in his mind.

Ulrich was plummeting downward into the digital void. When it was gone and Odd caught his breath, the roadster was in front of him. "Uh oh," he said as he was brought back to Earth.

Ulrich, who was only twenty feet away when it happened, ran up and smashed the roadster.

Odd was running back to the main control room. "Jeremie!" he shouted breathlessly.

"Odd, not now," Jeremie said ignoring him. As pieces of rubble began to fall around them, Jeremie bit his lip.

"Ulrich, you've got to hurry up. If the scanners are destroyed while you're still there, you aren't coming back," Jeremie warned.

Ulrich stopped. "That's not the only thing he has to worry about," Ulrich heard Odd say.

Jeremie sighed angrily. "What Odd! WHAT IS IT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Jeremie said angrily.

"Well, excuse me. I just though you'd like to know that I had a premonition of Ulrich falling into the digital void," Odd said defiantly.

Jeremie gasped. "Ulrich, you hear that?"

"Yeah. I'll be careful," he said as began to run.

"What are we going to do? If you saw it, that means it's going to happen," Jeremie said as he pulled the head phones off so Ulrich wouldn't hear.

"I'll go help him. Make sure that it doesn't happen," Yumi said as she pulled herself up using the wall as a balance.

"Yumi, are you nuts? You can't go to Lyoko in your condition," Jeremie said.

Yumi tried to stay on her feet. "Ulrich would do the same thing if it was me. I have to go. Besides, better to have me there and try and help him then to lose him altogether," she said as she stumbled towards the scanner. She tried not to think about losing him

Jeremie exchanged looks with Odd. Odd shrugged. Yumi was then transferred.

Ulrich was heading towards the tower. In fact, he was almost there. He saw the top of it with the red fog surrounding it.

But, as he saw that, he saw Aelita running, to it. A mega tank was trying to get to her, but a large hole was in front of it. Ulrich gasped and ran faster.

As the red wall shot out of it, Ulrich whacked it with his shoulder, sending its aim off. It toppled into the hole…followed by Ulrich. Ulrich grasped and clung to the side.

"Jeremie, I need help," he moaned.

"Hang on Ulrich. Aelita is approaching the tower," Jeremie said concerned.

Ulrich felt the contact between his hand and the side become smaller. He felt his hand slip off completely before it was caught by a cool hand.

It was Yumi! As he smiled, he felt his hand begin to slip through hers. Yumi saw this as well. But she couldn't have done anything. His hand quickly flew through her as he dropped. His shout echoed in her mind. He hit the silver colored surface right before Yumi saw the white light erupt from the tower. Sobs overcame her as she was pulled in.

O – O – O – O – O

Jeremie sat at the computer as Odd sat leaned next to it. Aelita watched through. "I- I never thought that it was actually possible for that to happen," Jeremie said. Odd looked at Jeremie before looking back at Yumi. Yumi was against the wall. Her knees were bent with her arms around them. Her head was buried in her knees. Muffled sobs were heard coming from her as she shook erraticly.

"She's beating herself up about this," Odd said.

"It's not fair," Aelita said.

"If only there was a way," Odd said to her.

"There is, and Jeremie knows what it is," Aelita said.

Odd froze. "What?" he said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I found the devirtualization program for Aelita. We were going to surprise you for your birthday. But, if we use it for Ulrich, Aelita's going to have to wait," Jeremie said.

Odd's eye became humongous. "I say use it for Ulrich. I can wait a little longer. Right Odd?" she said sadly.

Odd nodded, although Jeremie could see small tears in his eyes.

"I will locate Ulrich. You go tell Yumi," Jeremie said. And with that, Odd felt all his dreams crushed.

O – O – O – O – O

That had been about a month ago. Xana attacks had calmed down since then. Odd went to Lyoko pretty much every other day to see Aelita. And Ulrich and Yumi became closer than you could imagine. Until Yumi brought up something one morning.

"My father is coming home," she said to Ulrich as they walked to their last class

Ulrich stopped. "WHAT? IS YOUR MOTHER CRAZY? ARE YOU NUTS? YOU"RE NOT GOING TO SEE HIM, ARE YOU?" Ulrich blew up.

Yumi, surprised by the outburst stopped. "Ulrich calm down. I'm going after school ends. My mom wants my father and me to talk. He's not moving back in unless my mom approves of it. I'll be fine, I swear. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she began to head towards gym, trying to get away from him.

He caught up with her. "Okay, fine. But, if I don't see you tomorrow, I am going to assume something's wrong. Understand?" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Yumi nodded before waving and heading to the girls locker rooms.

When Yumi entered her home later that day, she was surprised that the lights were off. "Mom?" she said.

No answer.

"Mom, where are you?"

Still no answer.

"This isn't funny. Where are you?" Yumi said beginning to get worried. Her mom's car was in the driveway, yet there was no sign of her.

Yumi flipped on the light in the kitchen area. As she did, she felt her insides revolt. She gagged as tears slid down her face. Her mother was on the ground in a pool of blood. Yumi walked over. A long red cut went almost all the way around her neck.

"Oh god," Yumi said.

She backed up until she crashed into something. When she did, she was scared to turn around. Once she did, she wished she hadn't. It was her father, looking as maniacal as ever…with a bloody knife in his hand.

"I think that this is very funny," he said. And with that, Yumi wished she had listened to Ulrich.

O – O – O – O – O

Ha! Hope you liked it. I really got to go. Sorry for the short length. BYE!


	15. Fear

**Happy Holidays! I am in a very festive mood, so I thought my present to all of you would be a new chapter. But, I also must warn you. **

**The rating just changed to MATURE because of the chapter. It does contain sexual assault. I am telling you now. If you don't like things like that, please just skip this chapter. **

**I am warning you so that you now. And I would prefer if you did not send me flames saying you didn't like that I wrote it like this. Oh well, I told you. You were warned and you didn't have to read it. **

**Oh, and can anyone tell me what CTS means? Greenpoprox keep sending me review saying CTS. Is it Check The Spelling? If it is, please stop sending me that. I'm not perfect. I'm an eighth grader. This is where I can write and not be perfect in spelling. My grammar isn't horrendous, so please stop telling me that.**

**Now that the notes are out of the way, here's the chapter.**

O – O – O – O – O – O

Yumi opened her mouth agape. This couldn't be happening. No, this was all a nightmare. She was going to wake up from it soon. Her mother wasn't dead. Her father wasn't about to do something she really wished he wouldn't.

Yumi closed her eyes and tried to wake her self up, but swift slap in the face from her father came quickly and told her she wasn't dreaming. As she was thrown against the door, her father laughed maniacally.

When she opened her eyes again, her father had dropped the sword, and was now carrying a hammer. Yumi pulled herself up and ran. Since she her father was in the way of the door and her, she grabbed the banister to the staircase and sped up the stairs. Her father bounded up after her.

Seeing the first room, she ran in and slammed the door behind her. As she leaned against it, she looked around. Anything would help her right now. It was her parents' room. In the corner, she saw an umbrella laying against the wall. That'd work.

She ran as fast as she could to get the umbrella, but her father had been at the door, and he was just too quick for her. As she placed her hand on the handle of the umbrella, her father hit her in the head with the hammer. Everything around her became black.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich shivered as he tossed and turned. He had a nauseating feeling in his stomach. When he finally drifted to sleep, it was plagued with a nightmare.

It reminded Ulrich of a horror movie he had once seen. It was a dark room, almost foggy. There was a small light in the corner. Almost on cue, Ulrich's view moved towards light. A small lamp was attached to the wall. The dim light was focused on the ground. On the ground was Yumi.

Ulrich gasped in his sleep. Her hair was matted in blood. Instead of her normal black sweater and black jeans, she was in a red camisole and black underwear. Blood was pooling on her abdomen as she writhed in pain.

Someone in a black hooded sweatshirt came in and pulled out a long dagger. They raised it high above their head and brought it towards Yumi's chest. Yumi's eyes became large as her screams pierced Ulrich's heart.

Ulrich woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, he realized he was soaked with sweat along with his sheet and pillowcase.

Still gasping for air, Ulrich began to come back to earth. Odd opened his eye. "…What's the matter?" odd asked.

"N-nothing," Ulrich said stuttering as he felt his pulse return to normal. "It was just a nightmare."

Odd nodded before he fell back to sleep. But Ulrich was wide awake. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep after hearing that scream.

So he did every time he couldn't sleep: he pulled out his diary. The small green book was filled with every one of Ulrich's feelings.

Ulrich pulled the ball point pen out of the spiral binding. He tapped it on his lip, searching for an idea.

But after that awful dream, Ulrich could only think of one thing: Yumi. He opened to a blank page and began to write as thoughts came to his mind.

_**Every time I see her I melt**_

_**All she does is look at me and I lose everything**_

_**My thoughts, my mind; everything goes numb**_

_**Her hair, her face, her smile**_

_**Is imprinted in my mind forever**_

_**I do not know what would happen**_

_**If I were ever to lose her**_

_**I cannot believe it**_

_**We were sworn enemies at one point**_

_**But after a few encounters**_

_**Thing really changed**_

_**How were we enemies?**_

_**It seems impossible**_

_**How could I hate someone like her?**_

_**She is now what makes my day worthwhile**_

_**It is hard to see**_

_**How I once despised her**_

_**When now**_

_**I think I have fallen in love with her**_

Ulrich read over his poem, and liked the way it sounded. He dated it, and closed the book. Slipping the pen back into the wire, he felt like a huge lump had been taken of his chest. All from writing that poem.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Yumi awoke with an awful feeling everywhere. Her head was pounding, her stomach was nauseous, and she felt a sticky liquid on the back of her neck.

Realizing it was blood, she looked around without straining her neck too much.

Looking around didn't help because it was utter darkness.

Yumi shivered. As she wrapped her arms around herself, she was surprised to feel her bare skin instead of her sweater. Her sweater was gone.

If she didn't find out what was going on, she was going to go crazy. All she had on was her red camisole and black jeans. Her boots were gone as well.

Then, all the light (which wasn't very much) went on. Yumi looked around, and felt her insides freeze when she saw her father walking down a small staircase in…wherever she was.

"Good morning," he said cruelly.

"Why are you doing this Dad?" Yumi sneered.

Yumi's father looked taken aback. "You haven't realized yet?"

If it was possible, Yumi was now more confused than she had ever been in her entire life. "Realized what?"

"Yumi…I love you," her father said.

Yumi's eyes became wide. "Well, uh, you're my father," she muttered nervously.

"No, I love you more than that," Mr. Ishyama said.

Yumi thought she was going to throw up. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Her father's face contorted in anger. "How dare you do this to me!" he shouted. Yumi stared, unsure of what he was going to do. She couldn't get up, because she felt light-headed.

He walked over to Yumi, who was propping herself up on her elbows. Mr. Ishyama pulled a syringe out of his back pocket.

"What- what is that for?" Yumi said in horror.

"Don't worry. It's just so you won't be able to resist," he said as he jammed it into her abdomen.

"Resist what?" Yumi said as it already began to take effect on her.

"This," her father said. He placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. After, Yumi laid back slowly, still watching him, scared of what he was going to do.

He placed his hand on her jean between her legs. He unbuttoned her jean and pulled them down slightly. He slipped his hand into her underwear and began to touch her. Next, his hand snaked up her shirt and under her bra.The minutes seemed like hours to Yumi. Then, next thing she knew, her jeans were off, her underwear was down by her ankles, and her father was thrusting himself inside her, moaning.

Yumi couldn't take it anymore. She was having enough trouble as it was watching this as she was staying conscious. So she just let go and let the darkness consume her.

O – O – O – O – O – O

When Ulrich woke up the next morning, her was surprised he had fallen asleep at all. His diary was beside his pillow, and Odd was snoring away. Ulrich got out of bed, seeing that it was 6:13.

"Odd, get up," Ulrich said.

Odd didn't move a muscle. "Odd, get up."

Odd still didn't move. Ulrich looked around. He saw a water bottle sitting on the table. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he unscrewed the cap.

He then walked over to Odd. As soon as he was above Odd, he relaxed the muscles in his wrist. The water flowed out of the bottle and onto Odd, who immediately jumped up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Odd mumbled incoherently.

"Get up Snoring Beauty," Ulrich said.

Odd delivered a smack to the back of Ulrich's head for the rude awakening, which was followed by a slap across the face and a threat of telling Jim about Kiwi. Odd stopped after.

-

When Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie walked into Mrs. Hertz class, Ulrich felt his heart jumpe into his throat when he saw Yumi's chair empty.

'Okay, she's just running a little late. Nothing to worry about,' Ulrich thought to himself.

So every time a person came in, Ulrich hoped and prayed it was Yumi. 'No, no, nope, no way, uh-uh no,' he thought. Then when Mrs. Hertz came in a shut the door, Ulrich knew something was wrong.

When Yumi was marked absent, Ulrich felt sick. Halfway through class, Ulrich raised his hand. "Mrs. Hertz, I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. May I go to the infirmary?"

Odd gave him a strange look. Ulrich gave him 'the look'. "I'll take him there," Odd volunteered.

As soon as they were out of the classroom, Odd asked "What's up?"

Ulrich placed his hands on Odd's shoulders. "Yumi's father was supposed to come home last night. I told her that she needed to be careful. If she wasn't in science in the morning, I told her I would assume something was wrong. Was she in science?" Ulrich said. Odd gasped. Something was not right here.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Hehehe. I hope no one was offended by this chapter. I tried to make it as little as possible with still making an impact. Gotta go. Happy Holidays.


	16. Pain

So I've been gone for three months. But I'm back and better than ever. I got a lot more original ideas, and I'm going to finish up Season 1's episodes and start on 2's (although there weren't very many good episodes in Season 2.) So, now to continue with the exciting part!

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich stared at Odd for a few moments as he let it sink in.

Odd's face quickly turned a grayish white color. "What- what are we going to do?" he choked.

Ulrich could see that Odd was beginning to slowly break down. "Odd, are you okay?" he asked worried.

Odd wavered for a moment before steadying himself. He placed his hand on his forehead as color slowly returned to his complexion. He took deep breaths. "I think I'll make it," he answered. "So, like I said before, what are we going to do?"

Ulrich thought for a moment. Before he could open his mouth, the ring of a phone interrupted him. Odd whipped his out quickly. "Hello? Oh, it's you Jeremie. No- we can't- we've got a big problem- yes, I care about Aelita- I didn't mean it that way- now you're just being mean. Okay, we're coming," Odd said before hanging up. "Factory," Odd said before he turned around. But as he did, Ulrich's cell phone rang.

Ulrich pulled his out of his pocket. "Hello?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Who is this?" Ulrich asked.

"…Ulrich?" a small pained voice replied.

Ulrich's breath caught in his throat. He turned to Odd panting nervously. "Yumi, what's going on?" Odd gasped.

Nothing came back.

"Yumi, where are you? Are you okay!" he said, his voice growing alarmed.

"Ulrich…please…help me," she whimpered. Ulrich was going to say something, but he heard a loud voice in the background. Yumi yelped after a loud _smack_. The next thing they knew, the phone was dead.

Ulrich's phone slowly slipped out of his hand and fell onto the concrete as he felt time stop around him. He knew only one thing; he had to find her, anyway, anyhow.

Odd stared at him. "What- what's going to happen?"

Ulrich could barely comprehend what Odd was saying. All he felt within him was pure rage. "You go to the factory and help Jeremie out. I'm going to go to Yumi's house," he said, not waiting for an answer.

Odd stood there dumbfounded before taking off for the factory.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Yumi knew she shouldn't have done that. She had been lying down here it what she recognized as her basement alone. As she adjusted her jeans, she felt her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out with all the strength she had. Her father must have heard her and came in. Now the only line between her and the outside world was lying as a bunch of scrap metal.

"That was not a good thing to do," her father whispered through his clenched teeth.

Her father was livid. She knew something awful was going to happen. So, mustering all the strength she had left, which was not a lot, she pulled her self to her feet. She placed her hands out in front of her. When her father laughed at her, she took a deep breath before delivering a hard blow to his eye. She felt that doing that gave her more confidence, which made her feel stronger. She kneed him in the groin before making her way to the door, which was, of course, locked. She would be nuts to try and break it down.

Yumi scanned the room hurriedly. She had to find something. To her left, she saw her old hockey stick. She then heard a distinct _click_.

Her father, still crouching, had pulled out a pocket knife. She quickly sprinted to grab the stick. He let out a roar and followed. She held the stick out in front of her defensively. She lunged at him with a swipe. Another swipe. One more.

She couldn't keep going like this. She had to do something. Moving her arms quickly, she whacked the stick on her father's shoulder. She then made her way to the door before turning around, almost as if she were guarding it. Her father seemed untouched as her grabbed her by the shoulder without her reacting and threw her aside. She managed to stay on her feet. Her father was between her and the door now.

She took a deep breath. With a shriek she ran at her father. She took the stick and hit him in the neck with the large part of it. Too bad she didn't see the knife quickly shoved into her side.

She looked down at her side, which was numb right now. The handle was still sticking out. Her father stared at her grinning. She placed her hand around it. When she lifted it off, her hand was smeared in blood.

Like a speeding train, the pain quickly hit her like a white hot light. She crumpled to her knees as she began to shake. It was over. There was no way she could win.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich ran, not even noticing what was going on around him. The outside was a blur, nothing. All the mattered was that he found her. His chest was on fire with determination as his legs were.

He was lucky that he remembered where Yumi lived. The front door was open, so he slipped in. "Where to look, where to look," he thought to himself as he sprinted up the stairs to the bedrooms. He quickly scanned each one before going back down the stairs.

He chewed on his lip. He then saw a suspicious door. When tried to open it, it was locked. He was going to walk away, figuring it was a closet, but when he heard a cry of pain, most likely Yumi's, his pulse raced.

He pulled as hard as he could. 'Let me in, please,' he prayed.

He stepped back, hoping his kicking skills were as good off the soccer field as they were on. He delivered a powerful kick to the middle of the door. It whipped open, revealing a few stairs before a dark room. He saw a large figure, obviously Yumi's father, belt around.

"Who the hell are you?" her father bellowed. Ulrich gasped. He backed up into the kitchen, looking for something to protect himself with. The sight of Yumi dead mother on the ground made his stomach churn, but he saw a frying pan lying on the table. He clutched it before he ran back in.

"Ulrich, no, get out of here," Yumi cried, as she motioned for him to go, but her side throbbed and she fell onto her hands. She never should of called him. By doing this, she only proved that she didn't love him. '_Wait, love? I love him? I never thought I did… I guess I do. Of course I do_', she thought to herself before a shout from Ulrich pulled her out of it.

She looked up. Ulrich was fighting with her father…using a frying pan. A smile came across Yumi's face before another pain hit her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt tired all of a sudden. She had to lie down.

With a loud BANG, Mr. Ishyama was down for the count. The frying pan hit the ground with a crash as Ulrich ran over to Yumi.

She was crouched over, shaking uncontrollably. She looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"Yumi, come on, I've got to get you out of here," he order, trying to pull her to her feet.

She smiled at him sleepily. "Ulrich, you don't get it, do you?" she mumbled.

"What? Come on, we have to get out of here before he gets up," he repeated.

"I can't," she said, her eyes beginning to close.

"You're father can't do anything to you anymore. If we get you to the infirmary and explain you were…beat up, then everything will be okay," he answered.

"How do you plan on explaining this?" she asked quietly as she lifted the side of her tank top up an inch and a half.

Ulrich gasped. "D-Don't be silly, nothing's going to happen," he said, with his voice faltering.

Yumi chuckled, shaking her head. "You're one of the most optimistic people I've ever met," her voice getting softer and more pained.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," he comforted as he placed a hand on her back, propping her up.

"Ulrich, there's something I need to tell you," she said. Her breathing was becoming slower and shallower. Her eyes were beginning to close. Ulrich found himself kneeling in a pool of blood. But no matter what was happened, he just kept praying by some stroke of magic, he'd wake up and this would all be a dream.

She swallowed and tried to keep her eyes open, but failed. She placed her hand on his cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, her hand slowly slipped off his face and onto the ground, as did the rest of her body.

O – O – O – O – O – O


	17. Hopeful

Wow, nine long months of writer's block. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just kind of…lost interest in updating for a long time. So, hopefully I'll be able to get back into it now. I've missed all the reviews and everything, which is why I'm getting my butt into gear.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich felt the tears come out of his eyes and splash onto her limp body as he prayed that the reassuring white light would come soon. But as his eyes searched for it, it just wouldn't appear.

Her body was lying across his as he held he attempted to support her upper body in one arm. He felt his own arms begin to fail him.

"No…no...no, no, no! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. None of this was supposed to happen. It's not fair. Yumi, you can't leave me. I can't lose you. I won't be able to live without you. I-I love you too much…" As he was overcome by sobs, the white light surrounded them.

He felt a small bit of hope in his heart, but there was doubt in his mind. He knew that they had been there for a while before the light came. It had been too long.

Ulrich found himself lying in bed (2 days before). Odd shot up right next to him. "Ulrich, what happened?" A look of sheer panic was on Odd's face.

Ulrich completely ignored him, jumped out of bed and left the room. Odd went after him. "Ulrich, wait for me at least!"

But Ulrich couldn't do that. He couldn't stop until he knew. He ran into the girls' dormitory and then to Yumi's room.

He jiggled the doorknob until it opened. Yumi's body was lying almost haphazardly on the floor. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up to her bed. Odd, who had went and got Jeremie, had come in.

"Yumi, come on, I know you're there. I know you can get through whatever stopping you," Ulrich said as he placed her head in his lap. He began to run his hands through her hair, trying to occupy them.

"Yumi, I know you wouldn't do this to me, or to us. You wouldn't be able to. You couldn't. You know how I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you," Ulrich reassured himself, but he was beginning to feel choked up.

He began to shake her but she didn't respond to it. "No!" Ulrich exclaimed before he dropped her back down and buried his head into hands.

Odd fell to his knees and dropped his head, while Jeremie turned away and couldn't bear to look at the sight.

They stayed there in silence before Jeremie said, "We have to do something."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"The sun is coming up. Classes are going to start soon. If she isn't in class, they'll send someone here, and they'll end up finding her. We'll have to clarify it then," Jeremie explained.

"We can't do anything!" Ulrich shouted.

"Ulrich, we have to. Jeremie and I are going to go get changed and we'll be right back. You can stay here if you want, Okay?" Odd asked, as he placed a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich didn't move.

Once Jeremie and Odd had slipped out the door, Ulrich got up from the bed and walked to the window Yumi had in her room.

"I failed. How could I let you down? How could I let myself down like this?" he thought to himself.

"Ulrich…"

Was he dreaming, or did he actually hear that? Should he turn around and look, in fear of being eternally disappointed, or what if his prayers were answered?

He slowly turned his head from the window to her, where she lay, struggling to open her eyes.

"Yumi," he said breathlessly. He felt his heart stop as he sped from the window to right next to her. "Yumi, are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing can be wrong if I'm alive," she said. Ulrich smiled slightly.

He took his arm and helped her sit up by propping her up against the wall. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're here," she said, turning to him and laying her head on his shoulder. Ulrich knew she was kind of out of it, but he liked it. He enclosed her hand in his and held her close.

Odd and Jeremie walked in, who both screamed. Odd was convinced she was a zombie. But after much explanation from Ulrich, they understood. They then left Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"I thought I had lost you," Ulrich said, hoping that she wouldn't remember that they had talked about this.

"Mmhmm" Yumi agreed.

As Ulrich looked over at her, he saw that she was falling asleep. He then gently laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket before leaving her a note telling her he needed to talk to her. He then went back to his own room to catch up on some much needed sleep.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Ulrich and Yumi both skipped classes that day. Odd and Jeremie had a hard time, but they managed to convince the teachers that the both of them had the flu.

Around 3:00, Ulrich was woken up by knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and to the door, tripping over Odd's sneakers in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Yumi asked.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway. Come on in." Ulrich motioned her in. As Yumi sat on his bed, she felt exhilarated. As Ulrich sat on Odd's, he felt disgusted.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yumi stated, picking at a thread on her light blue sweatshirt. She had come in sweatpants as well.

"The thing I wanted to know is if you remembered anything about…that night," Ulrich stated reluctantly. He frowned, not really wanted to open this up.

"The truth?" Yumi replied.

"Well, I don't want you to lie to me," Ulrich laughed.

"No. I remember seeing your face a lot, and I remember a lot of blood. But that's it. Why?"

"I was just curious," Ulrich lied.

Yumi smiled at him and pushed her hair out of her face. She knew that wasn't the answer, but she didn't feel like pushing it. She didn't want to get on Ulrich's bad side, especially now. She could sense that he was extremely fragile at this time. She didn't want to break him.

"So…what's going to happen now?" Ulrich mumbled.

Yumi's eyes became wide. She had forgotten all about that. "Oh no, I didn't even think of that," she worried. She dropped her head into her hands for a while. She took a few deep breaths before lifting her head up.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know what part of it was a Xana attack. I don't know if either of them is still alive, and I really don't care. I'm too scared to go back there and too scared to ever make contact with them," Yumi stated.

Ulrich understood what she was saying. "Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you. No one will ever be able to hurt you if I am near you. That's a promise," Ulrich reassured her.

"Thanks Ulrich, I really appreciate that. I always know I can count on you," Yumi replied. She wanted to do so much more for him, but she was afraid that she would be shot down. Yumi felt her cheeks redden and tears fill her eyes in sadness.

She stood up. "I, um, have to go…" she said awkwardly. Before Ulrich could say anything, she slipped out quickly.

Ulrich felt like he had been pushed out of a plane without anything to guide him or catch him. He had been at a highest high, but now he had plummeted downward. What had he done wrong?

O – O – O – O – O – O

Aelita and Odd ran through the polar region.

"Remind why we're doing this again, Einstein?" Odd complained. "I could be sleeping, or even better, eating, but instead I'm here."

"Do you want Aelita materialized or not?" Jeremie posed.

Odd was silent. "Well, of course I do. More than anything. All of us do," he stated simply. Aelita smiled, trying not to turn toward him.

"Then we need to gather information from the tower. Aelita will go in, and you'll stand guard out there. It'll just take a few minutes. I promise. The tower is a couple hundred feet in front of you."

Odd tried not to look at Aelita for the rest of the run. Once they approached the tower, she turned and said, "I'll just be a minute."

He attempted to look like his happy self, but it was so hard. He was having a hard time with Aelita. He never knew if he was going to actually hold her in his arms. He may never get to hold her hand and actually feel it. He loved her, and he was pretty sure that she felt the same way. But there was no possible way that they could make it happen.

He collapsed against a snow bank groaning. Dropping his head into his hands, he wondered if Ulrich had this many issues when he was thinking about Yumi. He made himself smile when he thought about those two.

Meanwhile, Aelita was transferring data to Jeremie's computer that she thought would be helpful.

"So, Aelita, has anything new happened between you and Odd?" Jeremie questioned.

"I don't understand," Aelita asked, pausing.

"You do love him, don't you?" Jeremie asked.

As Aelita opened her mouth to answer him, she was cut off by a loud scream from outside the tower.

O – O – O – O – O – O


	18. Scream

Hurray for snow days.

Anyways, I watched season 3 of CL on YouTube recently and wow. I was shocked. They are really slipping in their ideas for attacks. "Oh, we're all going to be attacked by plants." What the heck is that? But, then again, William is one feisty character in Lyoko (not to mention some nice hair). This series is so unrealistic that they upload all these powers and everything but can't figure out what's wrong? It's so funny.

Continuing with my story, with season 1, I want to recreate The Girl of the Dreams, Swarming Attack, Laughing Fit, Amnesia, Routine, Code:Earth and False Start. I mean, I have a couple idea for a few original chapters (like the one with Yumi's father) but unless I get some soon, it's just going to be the recreation of episodes.

* * *

Odd collapsed against a snow bank groaning. Dropping his head into his hands, he wondered if Ulrich had this many issues when he was thinking about Yumi. He made himself smile when he thought about those two.

Meanwhile, Aelita was transferring data to Jeremie's computer that she thought would be helpful.

"So, Aelita, has anything new happened between you and Odd?" Jeremie questioned.

"I don't understand," Aelita asked, pausing.

"You do love him, don't you?" Jeremie asked.

As Aelita opened her mouth to answer him, she was cut off by a loud scream from outside the tower.

Aelita felt her heart jump into her throat as she recognized the scream. "Odd," she gasped as she ran out of the tower as fast as she possibly could.

"Aelita, what's going on?" Jeremie called out as he began to clack away at the keyboard. But as he did, Odd's silhouette appeared on the screen.

"Odd! Odd! Oh please, Odd, where are you?" Aelita cried out. She began to run around in circle, having no idea what she was doing. But all she wanted was to find him.

"Aelita, Odd's losing life points. He's being sent back to the scanner. Don't worry," Jeremie reassured.

"But is he okay? Is-is he hurt?" Aelita stuttered nervously.

"I'm going to go check. Please, just calm down, Aelita. I swear, Odd will be just fine," Jeremie said before he left.

Aelita looked around sector. In her life, she had never felt so alone. She had never felt so left behind. She knew she couldn't get rid of the emotions, so she ran to tower, trying to figure out what went wrong.

* * *

Ulrich and Jeremie sat in the infirmary. Odd laid on the bed while the nurse checked his vitals.

Once she had finished, she turned to the two nervous boys, "Odd had quite a fall, but he just needs some rest. When he wakes up, you can take him back to your dorm," she said with a small smile.

Both Jeremie and Ulrich let a out a sigh of relief. Ulrich turned to Jeremie. "How's Aelita taking this?"

"She was so upset. Which is a big thing considering that she is incapable of expressing emotions. So, I think what we've all thought for a while is true," Jeremie said with a slight grin.

Ulrich looked at his friend. Yumi, Jeremie and he had a bet going on of how long it would take Odd to tell Aelita that he loved her. "Did I tell you I saw Sissi?"

"Why would you want to tell me?" Jeremie asked, giving Ulrich an _are you insane_ look.

"Because it was hilarious, and I don't think a whole lot is funny. Yumi and I were by the soda machines-" Ulrich started before he was cut off.

"And Sissi came and beat you and Yumi up because she's a insane monster in heels who desires you with a passion?" Jeremie finished with a smirk on his face.

"Will you let me finish? Sometimes your worse than Odd. Anyways, like I was saying before I was interrupted, she came up and said 'Oh, I see your idiot has abandoned you,'" Ulrich paused, hoping Jeremie would figure it out.

"Meaning Odd, obviously," Jeremie pushed.

"Yeah. Well then Yumi said, 'Yeah. What a shame. Just like the way your brain abandoned you long ago,'" Ulrich stated before exploded into laughter.

Jeremie rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Listen, Odd's not going to wake up for a while, and we should get going to gym. Do you want to leave him here and come back for him before we meet Yumi for lunch?" Jeremie asked, pointing to the door.

Ulrich stopped laughing. He then nodded. "We better. Jim will kill us if we miss class," Ulrich said as he stood up and walked out with Jeremie.

As they walked out, Odd sat up straight. The nurse walked into the room. "Odd, you're awake already? Where did your friends go? I wanted them to take you back to your dorm to rest. You hit your head pretty hard," she explained.

Odd didn't say anything. He just jumped out of bed. "Odd, if your friends aren't here, then I want you to stay here," she continued, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

Odd spun his head around. The nurse was alarmed by the look on his face. Never had she seen a look of anger on Odd's face. He grabbed her wrists tightly and removed them from his shoulders. She gasped loudly as he stormed out of the infirmary.

* * *

Aelita sat in the tower, curled up on her side. Didn't they care about her? Didn't Jeremie care? Most of all, didn't Odd care?

She had no idea what had happened to him. Jeremie had never told her.

She clutched her small fists tightly as she closed her eyes. She had an awful feeling going throughout all of her body. She hadn't felt this way, well, since Odd had been attacked before. But now, it was so much worse.

She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted all the unpleasant emotions to leave her. But she couldn't cry.

She pulled herself to her feet. Standing in the middle of the tower, she screamed. Screamed for as long and as hard as she could. She had no idea what compelled her to do so, but it made her feel so much better. Once she was done, she ran out of the tower. There had to be some sort of explanation for this.

* * *

"So you're saying you have absolutely no idea what happened?" Ulrich said as he pushed around the food on his plate.

"No," Odd answered, shrugging. He had finished his plate a while ago, but strangely hadn't gone up for seconds, or thirds, or fourths. "Where's Yumi?" he asked out of the blue.

Jeremie noticed her coming in the door. "Over there," he said, pointing to the back entrance.

"Oh no," Ulrich said, dropping his head onto the table. Placing his hands over it, he shut his eyes.

"What wrong?" Jeremie asked, looking at the odd scene Ulrich was making.

"Are you blind? Look at Yumi! Look at who she's with!" Ulrich barked quietly, throwing his hands up into the air. Ulrich placed his hands over his eyes.

Yumi, in fact, had walked in with David. The two of them were deep in conversation. She laughed at whatever he said, and he was always smiling at her.

"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy?" Jeremie asked as he dumped his garbage in the trash barrel before he returned to the table.

"JEALOUSY?! Are you insane? If you think for one minute I'm jealous of that idiot maybe you're the idiot, Jeremie!!" Ulrich exploded.

As Yumi approached the table with a confused look on her face, she said good-bye to David. She slid into the chair next to Odd. "I don't even want to know what that was about," she muttered as she began to eat.

"ULLRRRRRRIICCCCCCHH!!!" a voice shrieked through the cafeteria.

"As if my day can't get any worse," Ulrich moaned.

When Sissi, Herb, and Nicolas came to their table, she looked at Odd and Yumi and stuck her nose up.

"Well, I see you found the village baboon," she said, jerking her thumb at Odd. Surprisingly, Odd didn't say anything in response. Just the othe three stared her down. "Anyway, the reason why I came over here was to see if you would like to join me for a study date?" she hummed.

"Sorry Sissi, but when I think of a study date, I usually want to spend it with people who have an IQ over 2. Meaning somebody other than you, so I'm going to have to pass," Ulrich said, waving her off. The entire table but, once again, Odd burst into laughter.

"It's just because you're stupid friends are here. If they weren't, you'd say yes," she whimpered.

"Why don't you go out with her?" Odd asked angrily, staring at Ulrich. "I mean, she's pretty, nice, intelligent, and she obviously likes you. Why not say yes?" Odd asked sharply.

Ulrich began to cough as his mouth dropped open. "Wow, thanks Odd! I never knew I could count on you!" Sissi squealed. He didn't say anything in response.

"MR. DELLA-ROBBIA!!" a voice boomed through the cafeteria. Trays dropped and kids spun in their seats to look at Odd.

"Oh, hi Daddy, I was just going. Bye, Ulrich. Call me," Sissi said as she and the other two ran out of the room.

A large hand came down on Odd's shoulder and pulled Odd out of his seat. Mr. Delmas began to push him out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Yumi muttered.

* * *

"Mr. Della-Robbia, what happened today in the nurse's office was absolutely unspeakable! The nurse is extremely upset. What is going on Odd?" he questioned harshly.

Odd sat there, a sour look on his face. Mr. Delmas knew that something was wrong, as Odd never looked angry.

"You do realize I am here to help you in whatever you need?" Mr. Delmas persisted.

Odd still didn't say anything. He began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Very well. You leave no choice but to call your mother and father in the United States and tell them what you have done," he said as he reached for the phone.

Odd's head snapped up. "No!" he yelled. He grabbed the phone as Mr. Delmas tried to pull it away from him. Odd finally pulled it away from him. He then took the phone and smashed it down on his head. He left Mr. Delmas unconscious on his desk, and walked out of the office as if nothing had happened. He needed to talk to Jeremie.

When he walked to Jeremie's room, Yumi was in there with him, sitting on his bed. They were chatting as they worked on a history paper. When he pushed the door open, they stopped.

"Oh, hey Odd. What'd the principal want?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing. Jeremie, I need to go to the Scanner Room," he stated monotonously.

Jeremie shook his head. "No way. One, there's no reason, for Xana hasn't attacked. Two, you still need to rest after that attack. Three, I don't know what happened to you still. What if what happened to you happens to one of the others?" Jeremie answers.

"But I need to go Jeremie. We need to go to the Scanner Room," Odd repeated.

"No, we don't. Listen, I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back, and we can talk about this," Jeremie fought back as he placed his homework on his desk.

Yumi smiled and laughed quietly as she continued her homework. As Odd sat down next to her, she said "He's right, you know?"

Odd stared at her for a moment. She paused for a moment and looked at him. "What? What is it?" she asked anxiously.

Odd placed a finger over lips, shushing her. He grasped her chin in one hand, pulling her face closer to his. "Mfd?" Yumi tried to say.

Saying absolutely nothing, Odd placed his lips onto hers. Yumi wanted to punch him, kick him, wrestle him to the ground. But while this was happening, and while she could see it in her mind, it wasn't Odd that was kissing her. It was Ulrich. And because of that, she couldn't resist. She was helpless.

He pushed her back onto the bed as they continued. "What the hell is going on in here?" was all it took to pull Yumi out of her Ulrich-induced fantasy.

Jeremie stood in the doorway, a disgusted look on his face. He then left running. "Ulrich, wait."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," Yumi said as she ran out of the room. Ulrich couldn't have been with Jeremie. Right?

* * *

In Mrs. Hertz's class, Ulrich and Jeremie wouldn't even look at Yumi, even thought she tried multiple times to get their attention. Once the bell rang, she ran to catch up with them.

"Wait," she said.

"I don't want to wait," Ulrich answered hurt.

"Please. You all know that something is wrong with Odd. None of us have any idea what happened, and we may never. But he's traumatized," Yumi explained.

Ulrich glanced at Jeremie before looking at her. "What'd you suppose we do, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's go to my room to check up with Aelita. Maybe there's some information we can gather on the attack."

When they reached Jeremie's room, they were shocked to find the room in shreds. The bedding, the posters, and the books had been ripped apart. But his computer stuff had been destroyed beyond repair.

"Who would do something like this? It looks like a giant cat was in here," Yumi mumbled as she looked at the bedding.

"Wait, my door was unlocked. Who was that last person in here?" Jeremie said, as Ulrich and he looked at Yumi.

"Hey, don't look at me. When I left…Odd was still…" Yumi replied before trailing off.

"That's impossible. He's been acting a little loopy lately, but he couldn't do something like this," Ulrich rationalized.

"Maybe Xana attacked and he using this whole thing with Odd as a distraction," Yumi offered.

"You might be right," Jeremie said as he dropped his computer parts. Just then, the door slammed open.

"Are we going to the factory yet?" Odd snapped.

All three of them gave him nasty looks. "Yeah, let's go."

As they stood in the elevator to the Scanner Room, it was a great definition of awkward silence. Yumi and Ulrich sent suspicious glances at Odd who was oblivious to every one of them.

"You guys all ready?" Jeremie said from over the intercom.

"We're all set, Jeremie," Ulrich called out as the three of them stepped into the scanners.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted as he pressed enter. But before Odd could be transferred, he pried the scanner doors open.

Once Yumi and Ulrich got to Lyoko, they realized that Odd wasn't there with them. "Jeremie, didn't you send Odd?" Yumi asked.

"He's not there with you?" Jeremie asked worried.

"No, he was never transferred," Ulrich responded. "Wait, Yumi, look," he said, grabbing her elbow. He pointed to Aelita, who was running towards them but was followed by 3 kankrelats.

Yumi and Ulrich quickly destroyed the monsters. "Aelita, what's the matter?" Yumi asked.

"It's Odd. We have to free him," she cried out, trying to get them to go with her as fast as possible.

"But I don't understand, Odd isn't-" Ulrich started.

"The real Odd. The one who has been trapped here on Lyoko the entire time," Aelita explained as she pointed to a large fiery ball on an icy mountain. "The other was created by Xana to cause problems on Earth. Jeremie, whatever you do, don't go near Odd!" The three of them then began to head up the mountain.

But Jeremie was already on his way to the Scanner Room. Odd had to be up to something.

"It's a Guardian. It's a digital jail," Aelita whispered, as she her hand onto its surface.

"Aelita, my weapon can break through it. It's no use," Ulrich told her. Aelita was determined to get Odd out of there. He was just lying there, trapped.

"Let me try something." Aelita then dropped to her knees and released a familiar note. Lines began to weave themselves together until they created an exact copy of Odd. The Guardian began to move around until it seemed to lunge at the fake Odd, exploding in the process. It dropped the true Odd on the ground.

"Odd," Aelita gasped, as she crouched next to him. Yumi and Ulrich watched her, wondering what would happen. She grabbed onto his shoulders and began to shake him. "Odd, if you don't get up now, I'll…erm, kill you myself," Aelita struggled, trying to think on her feet. Yumi and Ulrich wanted to smile at the line if this wasn't such a dire situation.

Odd opened his eyes slowly. "What? That's not very nice to say to someone who has absolutely no idea what's going on," he mumbled. He sat up slowly. "So, uh, what'd I miss?"

Aelita shrieked with happiness as she flung her arms around neck. "Oh, Odd, I was so scared," she sighed.

He smiled, looking up at Ulrich and Yumi. They simply shrugged. He then looked Aelita, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I missed quite a lot."

* * *

Well, what'd you think? I tried to make it more AelitaOdd centered since most of the story is UlrichYumi stuff. And I haven't even gotten into JeremieOC. I have a lot of work to do. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	19. Loyalty

**Heyyy. So, it didn't take me as long as it did last time to update, but…eh, I won't even start making excuses. I only got two reviews last time so it was kind of disheartening. I seriously need to get into the next three seasons. From Season 1, the only other ones I need to create are Routine, Code:Earth, False Start, and I'd like to do either Amnesia, The Girl of the Dreams, Swarming Attack, or Just in Time. Then we can start getting into the more interesting ones…**

**And, the next couple chapter will be lacking the YxU love they've had in the past couple. I'm in a bit of YxU lull. After watching all the dullness happening between the two of them while Yumi and William are practically falling in love in Lyoko, I'm in a bit of a YxW frenzy.**

* * *

Jeremie sat in his room, scribbling down his chemistry homework in a notebook when there was a knock at door. He looked up from his work. "Come in," he called. 

Amelia walked in. (hope you remember her!!) She stood there, smiling, not lookind as messy as she usually did.

"Oh, hey Amelia. I thought for a moment you weren't coming," he said with a small chuckle as he scooted over on the bed.

"Oh no, Jeremie. I'd never miss this. I love doing our homework together," She answered as she pushed her pale hair behind her ear. As she said this, a pink color crept up on both of their cheeks.

Jeremie soon became flustered. "Oh, well, then, let's start. Um, how about example number 4?"

Amelia's face fell, but she went along with him.

After almost an hour and a half of work, Amelia threw down her stuff. "I can't do this anymore!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed.

"What? Chemistry? That's fine, we can move on to geometry…" Jeremie said as he began to look through his backpack.

"No, Jeremie! I can't take _**this **_anymore," she continued as pointed to herself and Jeremie repeatedly. "I can't take what's going on between us!"

Jeremie was silent for a moment. "…Oh, you mean that…" He began to focus his eyes on other things.

"Jeremie, we've been doing this after school everyday since I moved here, which has been almost 3 months. We've sometimes spent more time together than you have with your other friends, and don't try to tell me I'm wrong, because I know I'm not!"

Her voice lowered. "It's just that…I've never had a – well, a friend before, and you've given me so much more than that, so of course I'm going to feel other things. And when we've gotten so close, yet you still don't want to do anything, it makes me think this is why I should've done what I did at all my other schools here. Kept to myself and not became friends with anyone."

Minutes after she had finished, Jeremie sat in silence, looking at her with a blank expression on his face. All those words that'd come out of her mouth were screaming at him overwhelmingly.

"The least you could do is say something, Jeremie. I just emptied out my heart for you, and you can't say anything?" Amelia prodded.

Still, Jeremie sat there unmoving, the last few minutes replaying themselves in his head. Seeing this quiet girl erupt into such anger.

"Then I guess we don't feel the same way," Amelia spat angrily as she grabbed her backpack and began to walk out.

Jeremie jumped off the bed. "Amelia, wait. I'm sorry," he told her quietly. "The truth is, I'm not very good at these things. And I do like you. A lot."

Amelia watched him admit these things. She hadn't been expecting this. A smile grew on her face.

"So, Amelia, will accompany me to the winter formal next week?" Jeremie asked, a small grin on his face.

"Yes, Jeremie, it would make my day."

* * *

"Can you believe it's December already? I mean, we've been in school for three months," Ulrich said to Odd as he laid back on his bed. 

"Yeah, so?" Odd mumbled as he flipped through a book.

"Well, doesn't it bother you? I mean, we've been doing the exact same thing for three months. Go to school, fight Xana, go back in time, fight Xana again…it just gets so repetitive," Ulrich replied.

Odd shrugged. "Sorry to interrupt your soul-search session, but did I mention we're playing at the formal next week?"

Ulrich shot up. "No! When were you planning on telling me?"

"Today! Jeez, don't have a heart attack," Odd said as he grabbed a small notebook.

"Do you know what we're playing yet?" Ulrich continued as Odd began to flip through the notebook.

"I don't pick the songs, remember? Yumi does. She picked out the songs if you want to see them. I also, um, wrote down the lyrics, if your interested," Odd said, watching Ulrich warily as he handed him the notebook.

Ulrich's eyes opened widely as he looked at some of them before starting to read them out loud.

" '_Misery Business'_ -Whoa...well I never meant to brag/But I got him where I want him now/Whoa... it was never my intention to brag/To steal it all away from you now/But God does it feels so good/'Cause I got him where I want him now… _'Girlfriend'- _Hey! Hey! You! You!/I don't like your girlfriend!/No way! No way!/I think you need a new one/Hey! Hey! You! You!/I could be your girlfriend… _'One More Night'_-You are all I can remember/After all that we've been through/Forever in my heart/Now I'm through/And June feels like November/Some can't believe it's true/Too long we've been apart…Odd, what does all this mean?" Ulrich said, unbelieving of the words on the pages.

Odd was silent for a moment. "It's a way to get her feelings out. Just like you use poetry, she uses the music that she sings to express herself."

"So what you're saying is that you think…"Ulrich started.

"Ulrich, it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you decide to do about it," Odd stopped him.

Ulrich sat there, rolling the notebook over and over in his hands. It just felt strange. He didn't feel normal anymore. Like he had looked inside what Yumi was thinking. He felt like he was spying. She would never look at his diary.

He threw the notebook back at Odd. "I'll see you around later. I have to go clear my head."

As soon as he opened the door and walked out of it, he crashed into something and found himself on the floor.

Shaking himself out of a daze, he got up and saw Emily. "Sorry Ulrich, I should've been watching where I was going," she admitted.

He smiled at her and helped her to her feet. "No problem."

* * *

Yumi sat on the bench in the common area of the school. Her Russian class had been let out early. She was waiting for Ulrich to come out of his history class. She had wanted to talk to him…about things, but he hadn't come out yet. 

The December air was chilly but not terrible. As she pulled her red and black plaid coat closer around her, she felt warmer.

The bell rang, and people began to herd out of the classes. As she watched Mr. Lewis' room, she waited. And waited And waited.

Out came Odd, but no Ulrich. And then came Jeremie, but no Ulrich.

Something was up. Yumi furrowed her brow. Ulrich didn't really have any other friends that she knew of.

Then, she gasped so loud people turned and looked at her.

She dropped her head in embarrassment, but continued to watch him. "What is he doing with Emily?" she muttered under her breath.

The two of them were standing up against the school, talking and laughing with each other.

Yumi felt a surge of jealousy. Usually it was directed towards Sissi, but now, she anted Emily out of the way.

She dropped her head. She couldn't act like this! Ulrich wasn't hers.

"I thought you were Ulrich's girl," someone said from beside her. She turned and found herself facing David. (remember him too? He's William!)

"Hey David. I thought I was too," she said as she looked at the two of them. She couldn't pull her eyes away from them.

"You know, if you spend all you time and energy on a guy and then he does this to you, maybe he's not worth it," David mumbled to her.

Yumi chuckled. She turned to him. "When did you become so knowledgeable on things like this?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, I've always been so intelligent. But seriously, if he's going to do that you, is he really worth it?"

Yumi played with her hands for a moment. It's not like they were making out or anything. But still, Ulrich had never mentioned anything about being friends with Emily. And now all of the sudden they can't get enough of each other. Too strange.

"So, David, you have a date for the winter formal?" Yumi asked teasingly.

* * *

**So the songs I used in this chapter were _Misery Business_ by Paramore, _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne, and _One More Night_ by Cascada. And as you could tell, I'm trying to get my OCs back into the story. So much, to write, so little time. Leave some love. :)**


	20. Jealousy

Midterms suck. As I'm supposed to be studying for a chemistry midterm test, I got really off topic and watched the finale of Code Lyoko of cartoon network video.

It sucked.

I'm sorry, but after five seasons of episodes, that's all you can come up with? And what the hell happened to William? He comes out of the scanner, free from Xana's control, and then _poof! _The kids never want to see him again. Talk about indecisive.

As for this, my wonderful piece of garbage, it's getting harder to write because I have no feedback. So please, if you're reading this, please please please drop me a line in the little review box. Thanks a bunch if you do

* * *

"_I thought you were Ulrich's girl," someone said from beside her. She turned and found herself facing David. _

"_Hey David. I thought I was too," she said as she looked at the two of them. She couldn't pull her eyes away from them._

"_You know, if you spend all you time and energy on a guy and then he does this to you, maybe he's not worth it," David mumbled to her._

_Yumi chuckled. She turned to him. "When did you become so knowledgeable on things like this?" she asked._

"_Oh, you know, I've always been so intelligent. But seriously, if he's going to do that you, is he really worth it?"_

_Yumi played with her hands for a moment. It's not like they were making out or anything. But still, Ulrich had never mentioned anything about being friends with Emily. And now all of the sudden they can't get enough of each other. Too strange._

"_So, David, you have a date for the winter formal?" Yumi asked teasingly.

* * *

_

David smiled at her charismatically, shrugging. "Well, it kind of depends on something else."

Yumi frowned, brow furrowing. "Depends on what?" Did he have some secret girlfriend too? Why did all of these people have female interests? Ulrich now had Emily, Odd was in love with Aelita, and she could tell Jeremie and Amelia were hitting it off. What was wrong with her?

"You see, there's this girl in my math class, and well, she always lets me cheat off her homework. Well, she's actually in all of my classes, and she does that with all of her homework," David began, putting a goofy smile on his face. "I kind of owe her, so I think I should be taking her to the dance."

Yumi smiled at him. "You're lucky I let you copy my homework or else you'd be flunking out of your classes," shaking her head slightly, trying to get the picture of Ulrich and Emily out of it.

"It's cause of my good looks, isn't it? You can't resist me anymore, I'm just too irresistible," David replied in a mock-serious tone, taking her hands in his.

Yumi's mouth dropped, her eyes meeting his. "David, how did you know? You read me like an open book. I'm-I'm enamored with you," she whispered sarcastically to him as heat rose into her cheeks due to the fact their hands were still intertwined.

David let go of her hands, and laid back against the bench closing his eyes. "Eh, just another one of my many skills. You know 'em all. I'm handsome, intelligent, funny, athletic-"

"Egotistical," Yumi interrupted as she watched him list off his traits.

"egotistical, brilliant…" He then paused, and opened one eye at Yumi, who was holding back her laughter. "That wasn't very nice Yumi. I'm also very sensitive"

Yumi shrugged. "I think you'll manage," as she grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Promise me you won't stay here all night thinking about yourself?"

"Me? Think about myself? Never," David said. As Yumi got up and began to walk away, he followed after her, calling, "You do know I'm going to get you back for before, right?"

She stopped and looked back at him. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how would you plan on doing that?"

He shrugged. "I don't yet. I'll figure something out. But don't you worry, I will," he shouted with a huge grin. Yumi couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you at dinner, Dave." As she began to make her way to the building, her head was whacked with cold solid.

She slowly turned, knowing where it had come from. Seeing the destroyed remnants of a snowball at her feet, she clicked her tongue and glanced at David who had another large snowball in his hand.

Yumi's eyes became large as she started to run. "David, don't you think this a little extreme?"

"No."

Yumi rolled her eyes. What a complicated response from a complicated boy. But yet, this afternoon was some of the most fun she had had in a long time. She had run to behind the large elm tree in the middle of the courtyard to try to hide.

"Yumi, come out come out, wherever you are," David called, tiptoeing around the snowy grass. "Come on, if you give up, I won't throw it at your head. In fact, I'll give you a head start-"

David was met with a snowball smack dab in the forehead. As he brushed the snow of his hair, he smiled to himself. The tree, of course.

He ran the other way, going behind it, so that Yumi had been look in the other direction.

"Looking for something?" he said, sneaking up behind her, causing her to jump a half a foot in the air.

"David, come on, let's be nice," she pleaded as he began to walk towards her.

"Only if you take it back," David responded, seeing a large snow bank coming up.

"Take what back?" Yumi said. God, men were so confusing sometimes.

"I'm not egotistical. Say it. 'David is not egotistical,'" he ordered.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed, laughing. "You are, and besides, that moment was priceless!"

Seeing the snow bank was right behind her, he knew what he was going to do. He shook he head in fake sorrow. "Fine. Yumi, you leave me no choice then."

He stopped for a moment before he tackled her into the snow bank, the two of them laughing hysterically. David had gotten her to laugh like this when she thought her heart was breaking. Who needed Ulrich?

As Yumi's laughs died down, David grinned at her. "Was this really necessary David?" Yumi asked.

He shook his head wildly. "Yup."

"Why? Why did you honestly feel the need to tackle me into the snow?"

"Well, I had to get you back for what you said to me, and the snowballs weren't working. If I couldn't hit you with the snow, then I'd have to hit the snow with you. Pretty good, don't you think?"

"Sheer genius…" Yumi muttered. Then, silence. The two looked into each other eyes as red crept into their cheeks.

Yumi cleared her throat. "So, you never answered my question."

David cocked his head. "What question? If I'm anything, it's diligent and observant," he said as he began to laugh.

"Will you go to the Christmas formal with me?" Yumi asked quietly, the smile disappearing off her face.

"Yumi, there's nobody else I'd rather want to go with."

* * *

Ulrich sat on his bed squirming. How could she do that? How could she even think to be in his vicinity? Yumi was supposed to be his girlfriend. No, his, good friend.

Placing a pillow over his head in annoyance, he grunted. Why was love this complicated? They were only in ninth grade, yet he felt this was so hard. Oh well, maybe when he asked her to the formal, she'd change her mind about David.

He sat up and flipped open his planner. Looking at it, he saw he had a good half hour before dinner. After dinner he had a rehearsal for the gig. He grabbed his mobile and headed to the girls' dormitories. He had to settle this with Yumi now.

When he got to room 116, he rapped on the door lightly, he heard loud laughter coming from the room. Placing his ear to the door, he was trying to deny who was in the room with her.

As the door began to swing open, he pulled his head away. Yumi stood in the crack of the door that was open.

"Oh, hi Ulrich. What's up?" she asked, no hint of emotion on her face.

"Hey Yumi. Who's in there with you?" he questioned, playing stupid.

Placing a hand on her hip, she sighed. "Why does it concern you?"

Ulrich shrugged. "If it's someone I know, I'd like to say hi. Be cordial and everything"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "You are so predictable." Leaning backward, she said to whomever it was that she would be right back.

She stepped out of the room and shut the door. Crossing her arms, she said to him, "Since when have my personal affair become your business?"

"Since you started hanging out with deadbeat dropouts like David," Ulrich accused, his tone become angry.

Yumi's expression became one of disgust, anger, and shock. "I can't believe you would say something like that. You're allowed to walk around with whoever you want, and I'm just supposed to sit here happy. But if I happen to start talking to someone else, it's like world was III with you!!"

Ulrich stuttered, trying to think of something. Yumi stood their smug, knowing she'd hit a nerve. "Emily and I aren't involved. We're just friends. As for you and David, ha!" Ulrich snorted

"David and I aren't either, Ulrich. Is it okay that I actually have some friends outside our Lyoko circle? You have your soccer friends, Odd has all his girlfriends, Jeremie has Amelia, and I have David. Oh, and as for you and Emily, you looked pretty close today. Besides, it's not like we're married, Ulrich."

Ulrich raised his hands in defeat. "I can't do this Yumi. I can't fight with you anymore."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAME TO ME!" Yumi shouted at him. She hadn't been this angry in such a long time. She had never expected that it would be Ulrich who would get her this angry. But yet, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it so it made the most damage. "Ulrich, I would really appreciate it if you would leave. Now."

"Fine." Ulrich stormed off. "Have a nice life Yumi."

* * *

"So you and her were screaming in the middle of the girls' dormitory?" Odd said as he began to tune his guitar.

"Yeah. She's being such a jerk. I can't believe that she would say things like that. And it wasn't even my fault! She's crazy, I'm telling you," Ulrich said.

Odd shrugged. "Here she comes, you might want shut up so you don't get in anymore trouble."

"But I didn't-"

The doors opened, and in strode Yumi, followed by David. The two were chatting and giggling.

Ulrich sneered at David, "Sorry David. You can't stay. You'll have to wait to see Yumi in the morning."

Yumi shot Ulrich a death glare. "What Ulrich meant to say was that only members of the band are allowed to this rehearsal.

"That's okay; I was just walking her here because it's starting to get a little slippery on the pavement. I'll see you later Yumi."

Yumi hopped onto the stage. She hand a thick black composition book to Odd. "Um, is it too late to change the music for the formal?"

Odd looked over at Ulrich with a strange look on his face. "No. We haven't learned the music yet. If you know the words, we're all set."

"Good. This afternoon, David and I picked out different songs. I'm feeling we should go for a much more rock feel. Who wants happy love songs all Christmas, right?"

They all muttered their agreements. Ulrich watched Odd's response to the book. As Odd's eyes grew big. "Uh, Yumi, do you think, you, could, uh, grab, uh, some blank CDs, from uh, back stage?" Odd questioned as he walked over to Ulrich.

"Sure," Yumi said as she walked behind the curtain of the stage.

"Okay, Ulrich, remember all those lyrics Yumi gave me that were about love? And how we decided that music was how Yumi basically put her feelings for you into perspective? Well, you really must have pissed her off."

Ulrich grabbed the book out of Odd's had and began to flip through it. Before, it was all about love. Now, it was about how to never fall in love.

As Ulrich flipped through the pages, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Odd, how could all of this have happened in a day? I mean, listen to these: '_My heart has lost its wind now/Broken like a dead sail/My love has drifted out to sea' _or there's_ 'Now, don't just walk away/pretending everything's okay/ and you don't care about me/and I know it's just no use/when all your lies become your truths/ and I don't care'._ Or what about '_You can say all these beautiful things/But they don't mean nothing/No, they don't mean a thing/Gotta back it up/But you keep backing down/Tell me how this ends'._ Odd, she's isn't pissed, she hates me!"

Odd shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Ulrich. Whatever happened between the two of you was pretty big though. And she's pissed. So much for you asking her to the formal."

"Haha, that's so funny," Yumi scoffed as she walked back onto the stage. "Like I'd ever agree to that." She handed the CDs to Odd before storming off to the microphone.

"Oh, like I'd ever ask you now," Ulrich retorted. He rolled his eyes as he kept staring at that composition book. Twenty-four hours. All it took was twenty-four hours. Yumi and he had gone from being practically in love to at each other throats. And he had a deep feeling in the back of his mind that things weren't going to return to the way to they were.

* * *

Eh. Ending was okay. As for the beginning, between David and Yumi, that was some of my favorite writing I've ever done. A little cheesy, but I loved it. If you could, please review.

Lyrics:

"Where We Went Wrong" by The Hush Sound  
"Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch  
"Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk" by The Plain White T's


End file.
